El herrero y la muda
by ELOWYN3
Summary: Él tan suave como la roca, ella tan ordinaria como una flor de invierno.
1. Chapter 1

**EL HERRERO Y LA MUDA**

Tenían a toda la audiencia real por espectadores cuando lo arrastraron por todo el duro y áspero piso hasta el trono de su majestad. Lo descargaron como saco de basura a los mismos pies de la inminencia, el rey.

Los murmullos se escucharon en los alrededores. La mano derecha alzada de la autoridad mayor obligó al público a guardar silencio.

**-¿Es usted el herrero?-** preguntó la voz grave.

El hombre mantuvo su cabeza abajo y asintió mudamente. Él no se había puesto en pie; pero tampoco estaba arrodillado y menos postrado.

**-Y usted, siendo un simple herrero, ¿considera que esa es la pose correcta para dirigirse a su majestad?-** interrogó la voz grave al ver que el hombre estaba sentado y no arrodillado, como si divisara un paisaje en pleno relajo.

**-Puede ser usted más alto que yo…o más alto que cualquiera de los presentes aquí. Pero que yo sepa, tus pies también se aferran a la misma tierra que los aldeanos pisan-**

**-¡Insolente!-** con el cetro real, el furioso rey golpeó la mejilla izquierda del herrero.

**-¿Cuál es mi ofensa ahora? ¿Puede usted declarármela?-** El herrero escupió la saliva ensangrentada de su boca.

**-¿Te parece poco tener esa pose hostil hacia tus superiores?-**

**-Oh. Lamento no poder arquearme para hacerte una merecedora reverencia su alteza. Pero resulta que mi espala está gravemente afectada por los latigazos de la noche anterior lo cual impide inclinarme-**

**-¡Déjalo!- **Ordenó el rey al guardia que se disponía a golpearlo por la particular altanería defensiva. **–Nombre-** exigió a cambio. No quería que el herrero fuera aporreado en su presencia puesto que no quería pasar por bárbaro y menos con tanta audiencia importante.

**-Inuyasha- **

**-Inuyasha. ¿Es consciente de los cargos que se le acusa? Puedo darte muerte-**

**-No robé a tu esclava-**

**-Eso no dicen mis fuentes-**

**-Tus fuente son tan de fiar como el oropel (1) ¿Por qué razón habría de quedarme con la esclava de un rey sabiendo el precio de la misma?- **

**-Em…pues….-** Después de un corto silencio y sin tener aquella respuesta, el rey miró a sus consejeros pidiendo intervención para salvar así su pellejo de la ignorancia.

**-Su eminencia-** aclaró la garganta apresuradamente un regordete entre el jurado. El rey respiró aliviado **–este herrero no se encuentra en condiciones para estar aquí presente-** señaló mirando a la audiencia de vestimenta pulcra y luego miró de reojo al acusado –**propongo que…que…que-** ahora era el señor regordete quien suplicaba ayuda en su improvisado discurso.

Y de repente, también dentro de la misma audiencia apareció un sapo hada al rescate…

**-¡Que se posponga el tribunal hasta que el acusado esté bien arreglado y tengamos muchísimas más pruebas en su contra por robar a tu esclava!- **

**-¡He dicho que no robé a ninguna esclava!-** se ofuscó el albino.

**-¡Decidido!-** Se apresuró el rey a concretar el juicio** -puesto que el acusado apesta con sus harapos, la audiencia queda aplazada hasta nueva orden-** y con una señal, el acusado fue arrastrado nuevamente a las mazmorras del palacio real.

Inuyasha se preguntó si aquello era una excusa para evitar un juicio; juicio en el que él tenía las de ganar porque los acusadores no encontraban pruebas congruentes para incriminarlo.

….&&&&….

La mazmorra apestaba más que él mismo. Por suerte su nariz pronto se acostumbró al ambiente pesado.

**-Cuando te tenga enfrente, retorceré tu cuello-** masculló el herrero pegado a la pared. Él masculló una promesa que en realidad no pensaba cumplir.

Todo era negro. Ni siquiera podía definir la silueta de su mano en medio de la obscuridad. Fue allí mismo en donde meditó sus estúpidas acciones del pasado que lo llevaron a proteger a una completa desconocida…

….&&&….

Cuando la observó por primera vez, supo que no se iba a deshacer de ella tan fácilmente. Existían más posibilidades que los perros aprendieran a andar en dos patas, a que la pelinegra le dejara en paz de una vez por todas.

**-Shshshshshshs- **le susurró el albino de manera tosca. No era conveniente que ella masticara y chasquera la comida tan fuerte o de lo contrario podían ser descubiertos por los verdugos.

La chica tan solo agachó la mirada y asintió tímidamente la cabeza indicando obediencia y sumisión. Los dedos temblorosos de ella dejaron caer el pedazo de carne que devoraba con deleite haciendo que el ruido sobre el plato de barro enojara aún más al hombre de cabello blanco y mirada ambarina.

**-¿Eres bruta o qué? ¿Esperas que nos encuentren a ambos y nos asesinen?- **Reprendió nuevamente el hombre. Estaban en tiempos de guerra y era prohibido dejar entrar a extranjeros en la aldea sin un previo permiso de la corte real o de lo contrario serían acusados de espías y cómplices del enemigo. Y pues hasta donde sabía el albino, la joven no llevaba consigo ningún papel que probara su identidad.

La pelinegra mordió el labio inferior y apretó sus manitas en los harapos que tenía por vestido. No, no quería que los encontrara. Ella no soportaría volver al hueco de dónde muchos entraban y nadie podía escapar…bueno, nadie excepto ella. La chica era la prueba viviente de la tenacidad y la terquedad…se dice que de la terquedad porque Aome era terca hasta para morir.

No obstante, el albino de Inuyasha no tenía la más remota idea de dónde había salido aquella chiquilla de carácter taciturno, silencioso y mirada cabizbaja. Ahora que lo recordaba, a pesar de perseguirle como el mugre a la uña, la joven no se había dignado a hablar en esas setenta y dos horas que llevaba de conocerla. Nada más rememorar días atrás, se vio a él caminando por las oscuras calles de Sengoku a media noche cuando se encontró con un peso sobre su espalda. Ella había tropezado cayendo encima suyo.

Con el habitual enojo, él se levantó lanzando improperios contra el atacante, pero osada sorpresa fue la suya cuando descubrió que el inoportuno "adversario" era una chiquilla flaca, ojerosa e inconsciente porque en esos momentos yacía en el piso. Mirando por los alrededores, no encontró dueño que reclamara al cuerpo; fuera padre, hermano, tío, abuelo, esposo o mozo, no halló a nadie que diera razón de ella.

**-Oh bien, bien, bien…esto es: ¡Maravilloso!...a penas tengo para mí una cama destartalada, una casa maltrecha, escasa comida y ahora me toca cargar con un bulto- **se estremeció Inuyasha de la cólera. Pues si no había nadie por los alrededores, Inuyasha contempló la posibilidad de dejar al oloroso cuerpo ahí en medio de la calle. Es más, el hombre había alcanzado a dar diez pasos hacia destino, pero tuvo que regresar sobre los mismos cuando la escuchó toser y respirar con dificultad.

**-Eh… ¿niña?- **alcanzó a decir cuando la trataba de despertar con unas leves pataditas en el costado derecho. Era de sospecharse que Inuyasha no tenía ni idea del concepto de sutileza.

**-¡Oh por Dios!-** dijo el albino cuando vio que de la boca de ella salía algo verdoso de asquienta espesura. No era así como quería terminar su fastidioso día de herrero: Recién llegado de viaje y sin una sola moneda. Pues había hecho una pesada entrega de espadas y otros armamentos filosos, pero la paga de su trabajo no se efectuó cuando el comprador alegó que Inuyasha no había hecho un buen trabajo. El temperamento natural del albino salió a flote, pero también salieron a flote la guardia de esa aldea para sacarle a trompazos por provocar desorden. Entonces tuvo que regresar a pie a su hogar llegando a media noche cuando se encontró con ella.

No teniendo otra alternativa y pese a no encontrarle papeles de identidad o de permiso extranjero firmado por el rey, el herrero cargó con el bulto sobre el hombro y la llevó a su maltrecho hogar. Ella despertó al día siguiente con la mirada más tierna y agradecida que el hombre había visto en su vida. Pero no por ello él se conmovió y le advirtió que era necesario que se fuera tan pronto recuperara las fuerzas.

La partida de la chica nunca aconteció.

**-¡No toques eso!- **refunfuñó el platino cuando vio a la pelinegra acercarse a sus peligrosos elementos de martillo y pinzas para el fuego. La chica asintió con su cabeza y se sentó en un rincón del taller del herrero observando cómo el hombre iba de arriba abajo con su oficio.

**-Nombre-** habló Inuyasha después de dos horas de absoluto silencio. Se dirigía a ella sin descuidar el hierro en el fuego que en esos momentos fundía. La chica escasamente se sobresaltó y parpadeó algo confusa sin saber a lo que el hombre se refería.

Inuyasha sacó el hierro del fuego y lo sumergió en agua fría esperando la respuesta que de hecho nunca llegó. Dejando en breves momentos su trabajo, se secó el sudor y volvió a hablar **–he preguntado por tu nombre. ¿Acaso no tienes uno?-**

La pelinegra se inquietó un poco y volvió a retorcer las manos en sus harapos. Los mismos harapos que llevaba puesto desde que se conocieron.

**-¿Acaso pretendes que te siga llamando niña? He cuidado de ti en estos días y te he permitido quedarte en mi casa. Y pues si no sabes decir gracias, lo menos que merezco por tanta generosidad es saber tu nombre-** instigó el albino malhumorado cuando avivaba el fuego para fundir nuevamente el hierro.

De repente, la chica se puso en pie ansiosa y buscó un terreno en el taller, el suelo, para inclinarse. Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada estático. Después de unos segundos, ella se levantó y le señaló lo que había hecho en el piso.

**-Lindo dibujo…-** alcanzó a bostezar él, pero ella le insistió para que mirara con mayor cuidado.

**-Oh… no es un dibujo…son unas letras-** dijo el herrero cuando se acercó un poco más.

**-¿Escribiste tu nombre?-**La pelinegra asintió con una sonrisa pero de igual manera tuvo que desdibujarla de sus labios con un suspiro cuando él dijo **–no sé leer- **para continuar con su labor como si nada.

….&&&&&…..

El ojidorado veía el reflejo de su rostro en la filosa creación. Observando la hoja del metal, pudo dar por terminado el trabajo al verla más reluciente que un espejo.

**-¿Hay alguien en casa?-** Preguntó una voz masculina desde afuera. Inuyasha dejó su espada en la mesa y salió a la puerta a recibir la visita. Le extrañó no ver a la chica por los alrededores cuando antes lo perseguía como mosca.

**-Miroku, Miroku, Miroku…más vale que esta vez traigas leche y pan porque no tengo nada para ofrecer a la visita-** dijo el albino con un dejo de burla amistosa.

Allí en la puerta, con sus manos llenas de víveres y una botella de vino, estaba un castaño de simpática sonrisa esperando entrar a la instancia.

**-No te haría mal un baño amigo. Porque ahora espantarías a los mismos cuervos-**

**-No tengo intenciones de espantar los cuervos, tengo intenciones de espantarte a ti-** devolvió él entre carcajadas.

**-Qué mal. De ser así, tendré que devolverme por donde vine-**

**-De acuerdo, pero antes déjame los víveres, ¿sí?- **La comida escaseaba por ser tiempos difíciles. Inuyasha recibió el mercado con una sonrisa de agradecimiento por el detalle de su amigo. Miroku solía hacer esas cosas por él; aparecerse con plantas medicinales, con pan o verduras, o simplemente para charlar juntos de cosas que con nadie más hablaría excepto con él.

Inuyasha no necesitó guiar a su amigo puesto que este entró como perro por su casa y se acomodó en un viejo taburete del taller.

**-Tampoco le vendría mal un poco de orden-** husmeó el castaño desde su lugar.

Inuyasha acomodó los víveres y ofreció a su amigo vino en una taza de aluminio destartalado **-ya deja de chismosear y cuéntame cómo van tus cosas-**

**-Bien-**

**-¿Tu esposa?-**

**-Hermosa como siempre-**

**-¿Tus hijos?-**

**-Creciendo como siempre-**

**-¿Tu negocio?-**

Aquí Miroku dio un triste suspiro y respondió **–supongo que bien-** y bebió de su taza. Nunca le iba a faltar trabajo aunque lo deseara.

Inuyasha no necesitó preguntar la razón del suspiro. Miroku era conocido como el pacifista, el mediador, como también el encargado de consolar a cada familia que estuviera en proceso de luto. Sabía que su amigo, por desempeñar el cargo de monje sabio de la región, le venían muchos encargos sobre dar charlas en las diferentes aldeas de esperanzas, perseverancia y por si fuera poco, rezar por los seres queridos que a cada aldeano le fuera arrebatado.

Un curioso interrogante irrumpió el silencio del momento.

**-¿Aome?-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Aome-** señaló Miroku el escrito del suelo en el taller. Inuyasha se puso en pie siguiendo a su amigo hasta allí.

**-Oh…así que se llama Aome-** comentó el herrero inclinándose en el suelo.

**-¿Quién?-**

**-La chica-**

**-¿La chica?-**

**-Sí, la chica-**

**-Ajam… la chica…la misma chica de la cual nunca me has hablado por qué…?-**

**-Porque nunca la has visto-**

Y Miroku cada vez menos entendía. Inuyasha se tomó el trabajo de contarle a su amigo con lujos y detalles desde que tropezó con la pelinegra hasta ahora y fue entonces cuando el castaño pudo emitir un sabio **–Ohhhhh…ya-**

**-Ya llevo una semana escondiéndola-**

**-Lo que haces es arriesgado amigo. Puede tratarse de una espía o inclusive te pueden incriminar por proteger a una extranjera sin permiso real-**

**-Lo sé. Por eso le exigí a ella que se mantuviera oculta hasta poder resolver el asunto o sencillamente llevarla lejos sin que ella corra peligro y no me incrimine a mí-** contestó Inuyasha un tanto despreocupado.

No comprendiendo el desinterés de su amigo respecto a su propia vida volvió a preguntar una vez más **-¿en realidad sabes lo que implica esconderla o siquiera ayudarla a escapar? ¡Ni si quiera la conoces Inuyasha!-**

Inuyasha miró de soslayo a su amigo y le dedicó una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa **–soy consciente de ello. Pero algo me dice que ella no es el enemigo- **Luego miró nuevamente hacia el letrero en donde yacía el nombre de ella y agregó con monotonía **–o al menos quiero creer eso- **

De un momento a otro Miroku se puso sobre sus pies y se dirigió muy apresurado a la salida del taller del herrero.

**-¿A dónde vas Miroku?-**

**-Iré a hacer unas averiguaciones. Tú manténtela escondida hasta que yo te traiga noticias al respecto-**

Inuyasha enarcó una ceja y detuvo a su amigo con otra pregunta **-¿cómo lo averiguarás?-**

**-Por si no lo sabías, estoy muy familiarizado con la corte real-** Miroku sonrió con burletería y luego fingió estar ofendido **–subestimas mis influencias pacifistas-** y escuchando la carcajada de Inuyasha tras su espalda, el castaño se perdió de vista.

Para cuando Inuyasha volteó hacia su taller, entre las sombras apareció la pelinegra misteriosa.

**-¿Dónde rayos habías estado? Te dije que no te alejaras mucho. No vaya a ser que los vecinos te vean-** alcanzó a decir el albino antes que el knock knock de su puerta sonara otra vez…

….&&&&&&&&…..

…Inuyasha se encontraba en posición fetal en la penuria de la espera de su veredicto final. Que lo sentenciaran a muerte sonaba todo un paraíso que estar reclutado en aquellas paredes de humedad y moho. Sus pupilas se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad, llevándolo a agudizar el resto de sus sentidos para informarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El albino abandonó el recuerdo de hacía unas semanas y aterrizó al presente cuando la puerta de acero de su mazmorra fue abierta por un guardia.

…..&&&&…..

En la corte real con el rey y demás autoridades de alcurnia…

**-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉE?-** El serio disloque de su quijada confirmó el desacuerdo del veredicto final. En verdad que prefería la muerte.

Y frente a él, se encontraba su amigo Miroku riendo de nervios y sudando frío por no haber podido encontrar otra solución.

Continuará….

**Oropel:** Oro falso

…&&&&&…

**Nota autora:**

Saludos a todos los amigos y amigas que nuevamente me visitan por estos lados. Volví con otro trabajo y los estaré acompañando en lo que quede del semestre. Les actualizaré cada cuanto pueda (por favor entiéndanme, trabajo todo el día salvando al mundo de una invasión alienígena). Muchas gracias por todos aquellos que me leen y aún más, me dejan un review (y que a propósito respondo personalmente porque mi servicio es personalizado…a decir verdad, voy a empezar a cobrar por cada mensaje que responda jajajajajaja..nah, nunca lo haría tranquis).

Es lindo saber que les gusta mi labor. Espero la disfruten.

Bendiciones.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

…&&&&&&&&&…

**-Levanta las manos a la altura del hombro-** dijo el anciano a Inuyasha. Él obedeció con monotonía. Fuera cual fuera su suerte, la culpa no la tenía aquel dulce y pulcro viejito. De todas maneras, desquitarse con terceros no era la manera de proceder del albino.

**- Eres muy alto muchacho -** dijo el anciano al notar que las mangas de aquella túnica de color celeste le quedaban más arriba de las muñecas **-…mmm…y también muy gallardo-** concluyó el señor soltando unas risillas al considerar que el albino era más lozano que el mismo rey. Nadie apostaba que detrás de la suciedad del calabozo se encontrará un rostro como el de él.

Inuyasha escuchaba los halagos con parsimonia. Poco le importaba lo que otros opinaran de su apariencia. En esos momentos su mente sólo evocaba aquel día en el que lo aprisionaron por culpa de ella…

**_-Por si no lo sabías, estoy muy familiarizado con la corte real-_**_ Miroku sonrió con burletería y luego fingió estar ofendido **–subestimas mis influencias pacifistas-** y escuchando la carcajada de Inuyasha tras su espalda, el castaño se perdió de vista. _

_Para cuando Inuyasha volteó hacia su taller, entre las sombras apareció la pelinegra misteriosa._

**_-¿Dónde rayos habías estado? Te dije que no te alejaras mucho. No vaya a ser que los vecinos te vean-_**_ alcanzó a decir el albino antes que el knock knock de su puerta sonara otra vez…_

_Inuyasha roló los ojos y se encaminó hacia el llamado **-Miroku, no te voy a dar más vino mejor ve con tu familia o le diré a Sango…-**_

**_-¡Aprisiónenlo!-_**_ Fue la palabra que apareció después que la puerta quedara medio abierta._

_Lo próximo que vio Inuyasha fue cómo diez hombres con uniformes y espadas se abrían espacio en la estrecha puerta para abalanzarse hacia él torturando sus brazos **-¿Qué? ¿ qué pa…-**_

**_-¡Silencio!- _**_Dijo un uniformado._

**_-De aquí salió la extranjera…el herrero debe ser cómplice y traidor-_**_ testificaba un aldeano vecino quien se había camuflado entre los uniformados **-apuesto a que es una espía-** susurró a los oídos de sus vecinos quienes pronto se conglomeraron en la entrada de la casa del herrero._

**_-No es una espía-_**_ aclaró una voz grave demandando autoridad. Abriéndose camino hacia Inuyasha, se dirige en esta ocasión a él **- has robado a una de las esclavas de la inminencia el rey. ¡Bastardo!- **acusó el primero al mando._

**_-¡No he robado nada!-_**_ exclamó Inuyasha, pero inmediatamente volteó hacia la pelinegra **-¿esclava?-** alcanzó a preguntar el albino cuando dos hombres tomaban a Aome de las muñecas y la encadenaban de regreso al palacio._

_Los pies de la pelinegra no quisieron caminar. No teniendo otra opción, los uniformados tuvieron que arrastrarla hasta el carruaje para llevarla ante el rey. _

_Inuyasha no se resistió más. Pero los soldados eran hombres déspotas, patanes disfrazados con uniformes quienes se regodeaban con el sufrimiento ajeno. Golpearon y patearon a Inuyasha por más de diez minutos antes de subirlo al segundo carruaje destinado a los prisioneros del reino…_

**-¡Perfecto!-** Declaró el anciano al ver que la túnica había quedado a la medida del albino después de unos últimos ajustes. El costurero giró entorno al muchacho confirmando que todo estuviera pulcro y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, dio por terminada su labor.

La puerta se abrió y detrás de ella apareció el castaño de Miroku. Inuyasha tan sólo roló los ojos hacia su amigo y anheló poder descuartizarlo con una sola mirada.

**-Oh señor Clero, qué agradable sorpresa-**

**-Monje Miroku, dichosos los ojos que te ven-** sonrió ampliamente el costurero.

**-Trata de convencer a mi esposa de eso-** devolvió el bromista con un aura despreocupado aún cuando Inuyasha tronaba sus dedos y afilaba una Katana que le dieron de regalo los eunucos del reino por si el albino decidía suicidarse antes del gran paso.

**-Oh jojojo…siempre tan bromista. Bueno, creo que he terminado por estos lados. Que tengas un lindo día monje Miroku-** se despidió el anciano tomando sus pertenencias de costura.

Al quedar completamente solos, Miroku miró a su amigo y puso sus manos en alto **–Inuyasha, baja esa Katana ahora- **

**-Creí que eras mi amigo-** masculló el herrero. Por obvias razones no iba a destajar a su mejor amigo en dos, por lo tanto, tiró la katana lejos de su vista donde no le tentara más.

**-¡Lo soy! Pero no tuve tiempo de aclarar el asunto. Es decir, nada más al salir de tu taller, los uniformados llegaron a tu puerta como relámpago. Las pruebas que reuní de tu inocencia al menos te salvaron de la guillotina-**

**-¡Pero no fue suficiente!-**

**-¡Porque no tuve más tiempo de reunir pruebas a tu favor! A demás cabeza dura, ¿a quién se le ocurre guardar a un completo extraño bajo su techo?- **Miroku tomó un respiro y descargó el peso de sus manos en los hombros de su amigo para darle ánimo **-no es tan malo como lo piensas. Será un cambio en tu vida pero no el fín de ella. Véalo como el inicio de una nueva etapa. -**

La conversación finalizó cuando cuatro guardias del palacio entraron en la habitación anunciando que ya era tiempo.

Miroku alcanzó a gritar **– ¡con esa túnica te ves muy guapo amigo!-** a las espaldas del mismo antes de perderlo por esa puerta

**– Te veo en el salón…-** respondió Inuyasha por los pasillos. Estaba nostálgico.

…..&&&&….

La ceremonia, a dirección de Miroku, había finalizado. Una nueva etapa en sus vidas inició en ese preciso momento. La celebración del fortuito momento no se hizo esperar.

Y allí estaba ella frente a él luciendo un hermoso vestido de seda color celeste. Los setecientos invitados (quienes de hecho, ninguno eran amigos de él) aplaudieron el glorioso momento de ellos dos.

Aome no estaba inconforme. O al menos eso no lo indicaba su mirada. En su rostro sólo se apreciaba timidez y un hermoso sonrojo de mejillas.

Inuyasha olvidó a la hermosura de su lado quien vestía el espléndido diseño celeste, y miró al rey sobre sus hombros preguntándose el motivo de aquella descabellada decisión…

_…Inuyasha se encontraba en posición fetal en la penuria de la espera de su veredicto final. Que lo sentenciaran a muerte sonaba todo un paraíso que estar reclutado en aquellas paredes de humedad y moho. Sus pupilas se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad, llevándolo a agudizar el resto de sus sentidos para informarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. _

_El albino abandonó el recuerdo de hacía unas semanas y aterrizó al presente cuando la puerta de acero de su mazmorra fue abierta por un guardia._

_…..&&&&….._

_En la corte real con el rey y demás autoridades de alcurnia…_

**_-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉE?-_**_ El serio disloque de su quijada confirmó el desacuerdo del veredicto final. En verdad que prefería la muerte._

_Y frente a él, se encontraba su amigo Miroku riendo de nervios y sudando frío por no haber podido encontrar otra solución. _

**_-Es mi última palabra-_**_ dijo el rey golpeando su cetro real en el piso indicando que su autoridad era indiscutible **-la esclava será tu esposa. Ella escapó de mis dominios reales y prefirió una vida ordinaria, y puesto que la has acobijado en tu techo sin un permiso real, tu castigo será hacerte cargo de ella por el resto de tu vida. El matrimonio se efectuará mañana a primera hora-**_

_Al saber el rey de la inconformidad del albino respecto al veredicto final, para el día siguiente arregló una reunión muchísimo más pequeña. Se puede decir que de manera informal._

_La tercera cita esta vez se efectuó en la privacidad del aposento real. Sin jurados, ni testigos. Sólo ellos dos y Miroku, quien presentó la conciliadora oferta para salvar el pellejo de su amigo. _

**_-No puedes obligarme-_**_ contestó el albino._

**_-Inuyasha-_**_ Miroku tomó la palabra **-recomiendo que tomes la oferta-**_

**_-O si no…¿?-_**

**_-No te van a dar muerte a ti, le van a dar muerta a ella-_**

**_-Claro, después que yo la haya entregado a un burdel para que la vendan al mejor postor y luego sí le daría la muerte que se merece-_**_ contestó el rey mirando el plato de su desayuno. _

**_-Eso nada tiene que ver conmigo-_**_ Inuyasha alzó sus hombros. Sabía de antemano que al rey le faltaban pruebas para incriminarlo del ridículo robo de su esclava. No obstante, Aome no contaba con esa suerte; ella figuraba como propiedad del rey y por lo tanto, el mismo rey podía disponer de sus esclavas como le diera la gana, aún para darle muerte._

_El rey meditó la situación calculando el golpe bajo para Inuyasha. El brillo de sus ojos destelló la maravillosa y nueva idea que se le había ocurrido **–Veras herrero, tengo una reputación que cuidar. Permitir que una de mis esclavas, quien ha escapado, se despose con un aldeano en lugar de darle la muerte que se merece, muestra mi generosidad como rey. O por lo menos de eso tengo que convencer al reino vecino para conseguir la alianza que necesito. Y para dar prueba fiel de mi generosidad, si desposas a la esclava insulsa, te haré mi fiel servidor…blablablablabla…-**_

_Aquí Inuyasha ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación y estaba pensando si en lugar de escuchar al fanfarrón con corona era mejor destajarse así mismo con la espada Katana que los eunucos le regalaron. Todos sabían que los eunucos del reino fueron hombres muy de malas en el amor y en el matrimonio y que como único consuelo, su majestad el rey les dio la posibilidad de servirle si se confiscaban a la soltería por voluntad propia._

**_-Blablablabla…y entonces serás mi único herrero de confianza y harás todos los pedidos de espadas que yo te atribuya-_**

**_-¿Eh?- _**_Inuyasha había dejado de soñar con su suicidio y volvió a sus sentidos cuando la oportunidad de su vida "ser el mejor herrero y espadachín del mundo" estaban en las puertas del matrimonio._

**_-¿Y qué dices?-_**_ Interrogó el Rey con una sonrisa al saber que había dado en la vena._

**_-¿A qué horas dijo que era la boda?-_**_ Preguntó el albino ansioso. Sí bueno, el matrimonio no podría ser tan malo como lo pintaban los eunucos…_

Inuyasha había perdido el tiempo en hacer aquel último interrogante, cuando la verdadera pregunta era: ¿Por qué el rey quería como aliado al reino vecino? Como también, el albino debió preguntar: ¿Quién rayos era ella?

El albino volvió a la realidad. El carruaje de los recién casados esperaba en la puerta del palacio para llevarlos a su dulce hogar.

...&&&&&….

En casa. O al menos eso creía Inuyasha. Pues para empezar, su choza, como solía llamarla Miroku, tenía ciertas adaptaciones, modificaciones, restauraciones que él no recordaba haber hecho primero, porque no tenía ni dónde caer muerto como para andar despilfarrando en su hogar. Segundo, porque Inuyasha no tenía ni idea de arquitectura. Al parecer, el rey se tomó el trabajo de adelantar el regalo de boda para el nuevo y único herrero real.

Aome ladeó su cabeza tratando de reconocer la estructura de lo que parecía la puerta de una casa o el portal de una catedral. Sinceramente, la pobre muda no pudo diferenciar ninguna de las dos.

La mano del hombre estaba titubeando en abrir la puerta. No sabía si estaba temblando del horror o de las ansias; pero Inuyasha prefirió creer lo primero. ¿Quién rayos le dijo al rey que se metiera con su choza? ¡ Él era feliz con su antigua casa!

**-Ammm…bueno pues…ammm…ya estamos aquí…emmm… ponte cómoda…- **dijo el albino apretando su túnica al dirigirse a su taller a toda carrera. Quería asegurarse que los insulsos trabajadores del rey no hubieran tocado ninguna de sus apreciadas herramientas de herrería.

Literalmente Aome se sintió como mosco en leche. Pero reconoció que las modificaciones a su nuevo hogar no le venían mal. Era más amplio, limpio y luminoso a comparación del pasado.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha estaba muy ocupado consintiendo sus armas y demás herramientas satisfecho de que aún estuvieran ahí; es más, todo estaba mejor organizado a como lo había dejado la última vez.

Después de contar cada clavo, cada espada y objeto filoso, cada partillo y otros tantos elementos, el cansancio visitó al herrero y lo invitó a descansar.

Inuyasha apenas se desprendía de su túnica cuando notó que no sólo su taller había sufrido modificaciones **-No recuerdo esos muebles de cuero-** muscitó pensativo **-mmm…tampoco ese florero…-** siguió haciendo cuentas de sus elementos personales ausentes y otros nuevos que pasaban a ser de su propiedad. Al continuar instigando, también notó que las cortinas eran nuevas (sus ventanales nunca tuvieron cortina, sólo unos trozos de madera atravesados para que la luz no se filtrara). También halló otros objetos que poco llamaron su atención como la pintura de un florero que ahora adornaba la pared su sala de visita **-¿tengo sala para la visita?- **

Unos pasos más subiendo las escalaras llegando a su habitación, descubrióque no sólo lo habían dotado de esposa, trabajo, casa, muebles…sino también de ropa y una enorme y nueva cama de suave plumaje para dormir.

Inuyasha sonrió. Del calabozo pasar a ¡esto! Fue lo mejor que pudo suceder en su vida cuando estaba resignado a la pobreza y a aguantar hambre al no recibir la paga de su trabajo. Como niño ansioso, Inuyasha se despojó de sus zapatos y se lanzó a la cama carcajeando de la dicha. Y pensar que por ignorancia iba a preferir la muerte que su nueva vida.

**-¡Oh qué suave es!-** se arremolinaba en el edredón buscando dormir. La silueta de alguien apareciendo en la puerta lo despertó de su ensoñación, para enviarlo a otra ensoñación **-ahí estás Aome-** dijo bostezando cuando se acomodaba sobre sus codos para verla mejor. Inuyasha la notó nerviosa y no era para menos.

Aome ya no lucía su vestido de boda color celeste. Ahora estaba envuelta en una suave túnica de dormir de rojo encendido que contrastaba con su blanca piel. Se aseguró que el herrero la estuviera observando fijamente al verla entrar. Quería que él estuviera cómodo y le gustara lo que iba a ofrecerle.

La chica se acercó con pasos titubeantes hasta donde su esposo y esperó que él se sentara en la cama. Al hacerlo, ella se arrodilló hasta él y besó sus manos con ternura.

Inuyasha no entendía nada lo que hacía la chica. Sólo se quedó allí como estatua ante ella, muy expectante del acontecimiento.

**-¿Qué..uh?- **

Con la misma sutileza con que se había arrodillado ante él, Aome se levantó. Sus manitas pequeñas y temblorosas desanudaron la túnica que la cubría y con la suavidad con que una pluma rozaba la piel, la tela roja se deslizó de la epidermis de la pelinegra dejándola completamente desnuda para él.

Y la hombría de Inuyasha decidió tomarse unas vacaciones hasta nuevo aviso.

Aome temblaba porque él no reaccionaba. Se había quedado allí como monigote calcificado cual víctima del experimento del peor escultor del mundo.

Las testosteronas del hombre no reaccionaron ante la desnudez de ella. Sólo salieron a flote la confusión y el nerviosismo. Con torpeza, Inuyasha se mordió la lengua al tratar de evocar alguna palabra clara y sin querer, terminó por empujar a la chica al piso.

Con manos temblorosas, Aome recogió su túnica y medio se envolvió recluyéndose de la vergüenza en un rincón de la habitación matrimonial.

**-o jiento jo nuo queía…-** dijo el idiota avergonzado por mandar de rabo al piso a la pobre chica. Trató de levantarla, pero terminó por pisarse sus propios pies** -creo que mejor duermo en la otra habitación…ammm…no quería ofenderte, lo siento- **

Aome esperó que el herrero se perdiera por la puerta para ponerse la túnica al derecho. Con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzó a la cama y sintió vergüenza de sí misma.

En el otro lado de la habitación, Inuyasha estaba cometiendo suicidio al intentar ahogarse con su nueva almohada. En el proceso de auto-ahogarse, el esposo estaba buscando la disculpa adecuada que justificara su estupidez. Y para ello, era necesario confesarle a su esposa que él era virgen.

...

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**…..**

Inuyasha sólo tenía paciencia para su arte. El silencio que lo rodeaba cuando fundía el acero era tan sagrado como lo era la corona al rey, el licor al ebrio y las prostitutas al mujeriego. Aome aprendió esa verdad cuando su amado esposo se había enojado en días pasados por un pequeño incidente…

_Después del fallido intento de la primera noche de boda, Aome se culpó por no ser lo suficientemente bella para su marido y por lo tanto, consideró que debía ganarlo a punta de atención y sumisión extrema. Era bien de mañana cuando la pelinegra se levantó de la cama muy diligente hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno de su esposo._

_Su esposo. El simple hecho de pensarlo, las mejillas de la mudita se sonrojaban y su piel se erizaba en tan sólo imaginar que el albino la tomaba de la mano para mirar juntos el ocaso. Y con esa maravillosa ensoñación, Aome continuó seleccionando los frutos que ofrecía la plaza para llenar su canasto. _

**_-¡Fuego!-_**_ Gritó la voz grave cuando el agua hervida que yacía en la fogón se había evaporado en su totalidad haciendo que el recipiente de barro se recalentara y cayera al piso cerca de otra madera seca. _

_Llegando a la puerta de su casa, el grito de alguien diciendo ¡fuego! Preocupó a la pelinegra. Aome dejó de soñar y abandonó el canasto donde portaba las frutas que había comprado en el mercado. Lo siguiente que vio fue a su esposo apagando con un trapo húmedo los indicios de chispas que habían salpicado la madera seca del rincón._

_Era cierto que dormía plácidamente, pero el sueño se espantó al sentir los pasos de la pelinegra merodeando en el primer piso de aquí por allá. Cuando percibió que ella había salido, trató de conciliar otra vez con la almohada pero el chirriante sonido y el olor a humo invadiendo su casa impidieron la labor de volver a dormir. _

**_-¿Pretendías incendiar la casa?-_**_ dijo malhumorado cuando la vio entrar a la cocina. Inuyasha aún vestía sus prendas matrimoniales. _

_Aome miró alrededor y agachó la cabeza a modo de perdón por su torpeza. Su esposo no dijo nada y pasó al lado casi rozándole. Aome levantó la cabeza y se dio coscorrones así misma por el casi incendió que provocó. _

_E Inuyasha no volvió a dirigirle la palabra o siquiera la determinaba. Pasaba el día entero encerrado en su taller de herrería fundiendo, afilando y puliendo el metal sin cansancio..._

Aome no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Cierto era que lo acorraló en la primera noche de bodas, pero eso ya no importaba. Como tampoco importaba que casi incendiara la casa en su primera mañana de bodas. Día tras día, aún cuando más la ignorara el herrero, ella no dejaba de atenderlo y visitarlo al taller para llevarle la cena o algo de beber. La muda siempre se craneaba las excusas para poder entrar al sagrado lugar de su marido (el taller), y así poder observarle aunque fuera por un instante antes que él tirara lejos el trapo que limpiaba su sudor y la mirara despectivamente como señal de molestia por ser interrumpido en su labor…

Y entonces Aome se consumía entre pensamientos y recuerdos…

_Un día, a Aome se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de comprar vino de la plaza para llevarle a su esposo. Al servirle la cena y transportarla al taller, lo primero que le pasó antes que la comida fue la copa llena de vino._

_Cuando Inuyasha tomó la copa en sus manos, no la estaba mirando a ella ni mucho menos era testigo del brillo inocente de los ojos castaños esperando una sonrisa de satisfacción de su parte. Al pasar la bebida en su garganta, Inuyasha tosió y tosió hasta ahogarse con su propia saliva._

_Aome se azaró y corrió en su ayuda…pero llevó consigo el plato de la cena y terminó por arrebatárselo en la túnica de su marido. _

**_-¡Oh no mi túnica!-_**_ exclamó el herrero al ver que el cerdo asado era aderezado sobre su vestimenta. _

_Y Aome descubrió que su esposo no era amante del vino y que su túnica favorita era la que ahora portaba una mancha de grasa imposible de quitar. _

Y estragos por el estilo había estado cometiendo la pelinegra sin proponérselo. Hasta dejó de visitar el taller con tontas excusas de llevarle la cena. Un día fingió que limpiaba el taller…pero al reordenar el metal, herramientas y objetos filosos, hizo enfurecer a Inuyasha aún más. Aparentemente, todo el taller estaba hecho un caos…pero Aome comprendió que dentro del mismo caos que el albino solía llamar "campo sagrado", tenía su propio orden y cada artículo tenía su lugar que sólo el dueño conocía.

La pobre muda no sabía cómo terminar el laberinto para ser aceptada ante los ojos del albino como esposa.

…&&&…..

Inuyasha se estaba aseando. Le había dicho a Aome que iban a salir a conocer el pueblo para que ella se familiarizara un poco. La muda no conocía más que las paredes de su casa y los árboles cercanos que la rodeaban, y si acaso, unas que otras casas (la de sus chismosos vecinos a quienes Inuyasha deseaba de todo corazón que vivieran en la frontera del otro lado del país).

A decir verdad, Inuyasha no estaba cómodo con la idea de salir de la casa y adentrarse al pueblo. Prefería la tranquilidad de su hogar, a kilómetros de la gente. Su vecino más cercano estaba a diez minutos de caminata. Aome por supuesto estaba muy emocionada seleccionando uno de los tantos vestido que el rey les obsequió de bodas a ella y a su esposo.

Inuyasha terminó de arreglarse usando el kimono que su esposa le seleccionó de entre tantas cuya existencia él desconocía. Era obvio que el herrero no supiera de su posesión de la espléndida colección de túnicas y kimonos de hilo fino con exquisitos bordados cuando lo único que vestía era su maltrecha ropa para taller.

Aome eligió para él un kimono amarillo con toques dorados. La pelinegra pensó que le haría juego con sus ojos ámbares. Para ella eligió un kimono blanco con flores rojas.

El herrero estaba bajando las escaleras preguntándose de cómo se dejó convencer por Miroku para ir a la celebración…

**_-Llévala a la celebración de la vendimia de uvas-_**_ aconsejó Miroku cuando destapa la botella de vino que Inuyasha nunca terminó de beber. _

**_-Llevarla a la celebración, es como presentarla ante la sociedad como mi esposa- _**_dijo el albino no muy convencido de la propuesta de su amigo. _

**_-¿Acaso no lo es?-_**_ Instigó un poco despreocupado el castaño mientras miraba a su esposa y a Aome juntas en el jardín recogiendo limones._

**_-Hablas mucho-_**_ terminó de decir Inuyasha no queriendo alargar más el tema respecto a su extraño matrimonio. Miroku había decidió visitarlo junto a su familia para que Aome "socializara" un poco más. Eso, y que a su esposa no le vendría nada mal una amiga femenina que no fuera amante del chisme como lo eran los aldeanos de los alrededores. _

**_-No es justo para ella y lo sabes. ¡Nada más mira!- _**_Señaló el castaño hacia el jardín donde estaban las dos mujeres recolectando el fruto** -Aome no habla, pero aún así, su sonrisa expresa gratitud por conocer a Sango. ¡Se ve feliz!- **_

_Se veía feliz. Inuyasha la observó junto a Sango en el jardín y muy, muy,muy, muuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyy en lo profundo reconoció que su amigo tenía algo de razón…_

Estaba empezando a hacer frío. Inuyasha decidió salir de la artesa antes de sentir el temblor de su propio cuerpo reclamando abrigo.

Buen gusto. Tuvo que reconocer Inuyasha que la muda había hecho una excelente elección en cuanto a vestimenta. El kimono dorado lo hacía ver más elegante; hasta podría hacerse pasar por un alto de la nobleza…o podría hacerse pasar por el lord Seshomaru .

Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza por tan descabellados pensamientos. Cierto era que tenía un hermano medio por parte de su padre con el cual tenía cierto parecido, pero ellos dos nunca se llevaron bien por tres razones:

Primero, su hermano fue concedido en sagrado matrimonio y engendrado en el glorioso vientre de una duquesa, nada menos que prima del rey de Sengoku (por supuesto, el señor Taisho presentó carta de divorcio tiempo después a su primera esposa). En cambio, él nació del vientre de una princesa desterrada de su propio reino por preferir a un Lord del clan rival.

Segundo, aunque su linaje era de estirpe real, Inuyasha fue criado como campesino y su hermano fue adiestrado como lord y fiero guerrero. Su madre, de princesa pasó a ser vendedora de yerbas y su padre, aún cuando la embarazó, decidió ir a la guerra. No sin antes ver nacer a su hijo menor. El arte de las armas lo aprendió de su abuelo Totosai, un dulce anciano que trabajaba muy bien con la herrería y los acobijó a él y a su madre cuando fueron desterrados de su propio reino.

Tercero, Seshomaru estimaba a su padre, y siempre, siempre culparía a Inuyasha de la muerte del mismo. El lord Taisho partió a la guerra no como comandante que era, sino como simple soldado; un peón en busca de recuperar su honor y darle a su hijo menor un cupo en la alta sociedad y así poderle dar una vida plena y satisfecha como lo gozaba el primogénito de la familia. El lord falló en el intento.

Las pocas veces que se había encontrado con Seshomaru, siempre terminaban en violencia intrafamiliar por la tan disputada espada: Colmillo de acero; recuerdo del lord Taisho que quedó en manos de Totosai y que le fue entregado a Inuyasha tan pronto tuviera edad. A decir verdad, colmillo de acero era el único interés en común que compartían el par de hermanos.

…..&&&&…

Todo estaba preparado para la ocasión: Noche perfecta, aire fresco y licor, mucho licor. Era maravilloso ver a tanta gente reunida para celebrar el final de la cosecha. Vino por aquí, vino por allá, Aome estaba radiando de alegría por poder participar con su esposo de la fiesta. Todo era nuevo para ella… y todo era aburrido para él.

**-No lo tomes-** Inuyasha le quitó a su esposa el vaso de vino que un campesino le había ofrecido para que probara del licor **-esta bebida la hacen con los pies por si no lo sabías. Mejor ve a divertirte por ahí- **dijo el herrero vertiendo el contenido del vaso en tierra a la vez que él se alejaba de la multitud dejándola sola.

Sobraba decir que Aome se decepcionó gracias al aguafiestas de su marido.

Cinco minutos después, Inuyasha estaba…estaba…perdido en algún lado a cierta distancia de la celebración. Los ojos castaños de la chica se cansaron de buscarlo por todos los huecos y decidió entonces disfrutar de la fiesta sin él aunque fuera de espectadora.

Saltito, vueltitas, tomados de la mano bailan todos juntos…

Muy bien, ser una simple espectadora iba a resultar muy difícil para Aome.

Aplauso, saltito, giros en parejas….

Los pies de Aome adquirieron vida propia y en su mismo sitio empezó a danzar sin proponérselo. Ella aplaudía cada giro que los hombres hacían para cortejar a las damas en la danza.

**-¿Bailas bella damisela?-** interrogó una voz grave a espaldas de ella. Aome sonrió, era Miroku. La pelinegra no necesitó que le reiteraran la invitación y aceptó gustosa.

Queriendo sermonear a su amigo a punta de bofetadas y piedras, el monje Miroku solicitó permiso a su mujer para sacar a bailar a la bella muda. A sango no le pareció mala idea siempre y cuando durante el proceso su mano maldita no resbalara en el trasero de alguna chica por accidente.

**-Así que aquí estás-** resopló el castaño después de una intensa búsqueda de media hora por todo el recinto.

Inuyasha dejó de observar la luna para mirar al castaño de soslayo.

**-¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces tuve que sacar a tu mujer a bailar para que tus vecinos no la babosearan? ¡Cuida lo que es tuyo hermano!-** refunfuñó el monje destapando el vino.

**-No debiste hacerlo-** sonrió el albino observando otra vez la luna.

**-Tienes razón, no debí hacerlo… ¡porque ese es tú trabajo!- **

Inuyasha suspiró profundo y se recostó en el enorme tronco que yacía en su espalda **-entonces que se la queden los vecinos si es verdad que tanto les interesa la muda-** y carcajeó con ganas.

El crack de unas ramas secas se escuchó muy cerca de ellos. Los muchachos giraron a mirar al culpable del ruido, y se encontraron con la delicada silueta de alguien saliendo de la oscuridad.

**-Aome yo…-** y antes que el herrero pudiera terminar su patética disculpa, la pelinegra se volvió a internar en la oscuridad sin dejar rastros.

**-Mmmm…algo me dice que metiste la pata-** aportó Miroku como si alguien hubiera deseado escuchar su opinión.

Enojada, frustrada, nostálgica, desechada, decepcionada…faltaban palabras y otro cuerpo para aguantar tantos sentimientos que se agolpaban entre sí para salir a flote. Aome se apresuró a ir a la conglomeración del pueblo y así no dejarle saber a su esposo que ella estaba a punto de llorar.

Temblando de tantas emociones encontradas, Aome encontró refugio en la música y decidió bailar al son del tambor y de las flautas. Bailaba para sí, bailaba por despecho, bailaba de dolor.

Sus gráciles pasos llamaron la atención de todos. Su forma de bailar no era burda ni improvisada. Parecían los pasos de una hermosa y tierna gacela tratando de escalar una puntiaguda montaña: Firmes, precisos, sublimes.

Inuyasha decidió perseguir el rastro de la chica. Osada fue su sorpresa cuando la encontró bailando en medio de todos los hombres de la aldea siendo ella el centro de atención. Inuyasha pensó que ella debería estar llorando, no bailando con los grasosos.

Pronto un círculo de aplausos rodeó a la hermosa pelinegra. El hechizo de su bailar cautivó al público masculino y todos ellos la rodearon rogando por ser su pareja. Aome jugaba con todos y escogía a ninguno.

**-¿Qué rayos les pasa a esos babosos?-** Refunfuñó el albino cuando vio que los hombres no hacían otra cosa más que alabarla y pedir turno en el baile. Inuyasha se sentó entonces muy cerca de la algarabía vigilando la situación. De acuerdo, lo reconocía: Ella sí que sabía bailar bien.

**-¿Acaso Inuyasha descubrió qué es sentir celos?-** Preguntó Sango a su Marido entre carcajadas cuando vio que el herrero se tragó una jarra completa de sake y vino sin dejar de observar a la bailarina principal.

**-Nahhh…un poco de escarmiento no le hará daño- **bufó Miroku. Sin querer hablar más del asunto, se posicionó de la cintura de su mujer y la invitó a bailar junto a la algarabía.

Media noche…y Aome estaba bailando con el arquero de la aldea.

Pasada la media noche…Aome estaba bailando con el carnicero.

Un poco más allá de la media media noche… Aome ya había bailado con todos los hombres de la aldea…y los desgraciados estaban pidiendo segunda oportunidad para seguir bailando. Inuyasha lamentó no tener a colmillo de acero cerca para castrarlos a todos. Incluyendo a Miroku si se atrevía a sacarla a bailar una vez más.

**-¿Si la vieron como baila?/ parece una mujer de piernas sueltas/ y el herrero no hace nada para controlar a su mujer/ qué mal ejemplo para los niños/-** chismoseaban las envidiosas mujeres cuando los hombres las desplazaron por la pelinegra. E Inuyasha estaba observando el fondo de la sexta botella de vino para comprobar que la bebida se había agotado…

**-Quién…hip…rrrrayos…hip…se bebió…hip…el licor…hip…hip- **Segundos después, las seis botellas que en esa misma noche había bebido, Inuyasha las vomitó en los pies del clérigo y cayó inconsciente ahí mismo.

**-¡Iut!-** dijeron todos. Los músicos dejaron de tocar los instrumentos en honor al nauseabundo momento.

Aome dejó de bailar y roló los ojos sabiendo que ella no podría cargar sola con el bulto asqueroso que ahora tenía por marido.

….&&&&…..

¿Era impresión suya, o tenía cuatro manos? El claro del amanecer irrumpió su jocoso sueño y los buenos días invitaron al dolor de cabeza a visitarlo.

**-Agua-** pidió el herrero a quién sabe quién. Y su petición fue concedida con una cubeta de agua fría que lo mojó de pies a cabeza.

Inuyasha gritó del susto quedando sentado en el borde de su cama. Y si de casualidad tenía aún sueño, una cubeta aporreando su cráneo se encargó de espantarle lo adormilado. Sobándose la cabeza, el albino giró en dirección al culpable: Su mujer.

**-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?- **le reclamó.

Aome sonrió y frunció los hombros haciéndose la desentendida mientras se cubría la nariz. Depositó el desayuno en la mesa, le mostró el cuarto de baño con agua caliente y se retiró del recinto sin más gestos.

Ya despierto, Inuyasha percibió un olor fétido. Poco tiempo le tomó descubrir que el fétido era él.

**-¿Quién me vomitó encima?- **Después del interrogante,Inuyasha prometió destajar al culpable.

Pobre idiota desmemoriado.

…..&&&&&…..

Aome fue al río para lavar la ropa. El río estaba solo, pues la aldea se estaba recuperando de la resaca de una loca noche de vino y baile. La pelinegra no presentaba cansancio alguno aún cuando no había podido dormir más de cuatro horas.

Bien, tenía el río para ella sola. Aome se apresuró a depositar el cesto de ropa sucia en el suelo para arremangar las enaguas y evitar que éstas se mojaran. Había esperado que su esposo se quitara el kimono sucio de la noche anterior y mientras éste se tomaba su ducha de agua caliente, ella aprovechó para hacer limpieza.

**-¿Qué haces por aquí tan solita niña?- **

Aome se asustó por la voz que nunca hubiera podido reconocer por el simple hecho de no conocer al dueño de ésta. Aome se levantó de su sitió y tomó distancia entre el extraño hombre que vestía prendas desgastadas.

**-¿No era la que estaba bailando anoche con todos los aldeanos?-** otra voz salió de la nada.

Aome se sobre exaltó y siguió tomando distancia. Nunca en su vida los había visto. Parecían viajeros, o eso dedujo Aome al ver que los hombres cargaban cada uno un morral maltrecho. El aspecto de ellos era de tez morena y cabellos negros muy maltratados.

Uno de ellos sonrió lamiéndose los labios **–no temas niña, sólo queremos saber el camino principal para llegar a la aldea vecina-**

**-Estamos perdidos-** dijo el otro hombre apoyando la conversación de su compañero.

**-Bailas muy bien…me preguntaba si podrías bailar así para nosotros dos…solitos-** volvió a decir el primero con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Aome supo que estaba en peligro.

...

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Al no saber cómo defenderse, su única opción era correr. Correr y correr. Aome fue perseguida río abajo hasta que uno de los tipos tomándola del cabello la hizo caer. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el segundo hombre los alcanzara.

**-¡Quieta!-** el primer hombre que la había atrapado la abofeteó al sentir un mordisco en su antebrazo.

**-Oh vaya, no sólo sabe bailar muy bien, también sabe cómo morder**- se burló el segundo.

**-cállate y más bien sujétale las manos-** dijo nuevamente el agresor tratando de desamarrarse los pantalones.

**-¿Por qué siempre tú de primero?-** se quejó el tipo tratando de sujetar las manos de la chica.

Al sentir cómo la mano del mal nacido recorría sus piernas, Aome se las ingenió para darle un cabezazo seguido de otro mordisco, pero esta vez en la oreja.

**-¡RAYOS!-** dijo quien la sujetaba. Nunca supo cómo ella pudo zafarse de sus manos.

**-¡AHHHH… MALDITA! ¡TE DIJE QUE LA SUJETARAS IDIOTA!-** no contento con abofetearla por segunda, tercera, cuarta y quinta vez, el agresor dio un certero puño en la boca del estómago de la chica y siguió dando puños a sus costillas a modo de castigo.

Aome quedó levitando entre el dolor, la inconsciencia y la razón…había quedado a merced de ellos.

El primer agresor terminó de rasgar las enaguas de la chica para subirla sin problemas. Pero nada más al bajar sus pantalones, a cinco centímetros de sus genitales, su muslo fue herido gravemente por una profunda cortada.

**-¿Qué creen que le van a hacer a mi esposa mal nacidos?- **

El tercer personaje había aparecido de la nada. Estaba todo empapado de pies a cabeza como si viniera de nadar y medio vestido con un kimono, pues su dorso estaba totalmente desnudo.

El agresor no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. El otro imbécil mucho menos.

Y ahí estaba Inuyasha, como fiero guerrero empuñando su colmillo de acero en rescate de su mujer.

**-Maldi…to-** fue lo único coherente que pudo decir el de los pantalones abajo. Y si de casualidad alguien preguntaba por el paradero del segundo tipejo, Inuyasha sencillamente lo mandó en un cerrar de ojos cuesta abajo…claro, después de perforarle el estómago en un rápido movimiento con colmillo de acero.

Sintiendo agudas náusea homicidas, Inuyasha hizo otro profundo corte en las muñecas del primer agresor para mandarlo a rodar junto al otro, y, sin preocuparse por el espeso sangrado que emanaba de sus enemigos, los abandonó a su suerte. Volviendo la vista a su esposa, el herrero bajó con suma delicadeza las enaguas de la chica y la tomó en brazos.

Aome hizo una mueca de sonrisa y alivio. No sabiendo qué más hacer o cómo decir gracias, la pelinegra arremolinó su cabeza bajo el cuello del albino y lloró sobre la piel de él allí mismo.

Sin querer sus manos tocaron la costilla lacerada de la chica. Inuyasha quiso clavarse en su mismo pecho a colmillo de acero cuando la sintió retorcerse del dolor y brotaron de sus ojos gordas lágrimas de sufrimiento.

**-lo siento…yo no quise…lo siento-** el herrero suspiró con pesar esto último.

El llorar de ella era silencioso, de majestuosa pulcritud. Inuyasha nunca antes había presenciado un llanto tan ausente de sonidos y sollozos. Lo único que se escuchó fueron los alaridos de dos hombres abandonados en un abismo. No queriendo que la pelinegra se aturdiera con el grito de los hombres siendo desmembrados por tres osos, el albino apresuró sus pasos y así poder llegar pronto a la aldea.

….&&&&&…..

Ella descansaba. Después de atender sus heridas, la pelinegra había caído en profundo sueño. Inuyasha había pedido ayuda a Sango, Miroku y Kaede (una sabía curandera de la aldea), para presentar denuncia de la situación y sanar las heridas de la muda.

El caso de los dos extranjeros violadores se expuso en la aldea. La sentencia para el par de muertos de igual manera habría sido la muerte si Inuyasha los hubiera dejado vivir para ser juzgados.

Ahora estaban solos en casa. Inuyasha arropaba a Aome para que no sintiera el frío de la noche. Recogiendo los frascos de yerbas, la memoria de Inuyasha retornaba el momento del asalto…

_…Después del grandioso chapuzón-cubetazo en su cabeza, Inuyasha prosiguió a tomarse un baño y así quitarse el detestado olor a vómito que un desgraciado le echó encima. _

_Llevaba unos buenos diez minutos en la artesa cuando escuchó los pasos de la muda perdiéndose por la puerta. El agua había dejado de ser tibia, y siendo esa su excusa perfecta, Inuyasha salió a asomarse por la ventana para ver hacia dónde se dirigía su esposa tan temprano después de una noche de baile._

**_-Oh…va a la ropa al río… ¿por qué no espera ir un día con todas las mujeres de la aldea para lavar?- _**_musitó para el amigo imaginario. Pero el detalle de dos hombres saliendo de entre los arbustos dirigiéndose a la misma dirección de su esposa lo alertó severamente…y más aún cuando los tipejos estaban mirando a todas direcciones asegurándose que nadie les viera. _

**_-¡Rayos!-_**_ Inuyasha se precipitó a buscar el primer kimono que encontró. El afán de salir de la artesa llena de agua lo hizo resbalar y caer de cara al piso. El herrero estaba completamente desnudo y empapado. Agarrándose de donde pudiera, el albino se las ingenió para ponerse en pie y medio vestirse. Discerniendo el propósito de los tipejos, Inuyasha corrió por su espada colmillo de acero para el encuentro._

_Corriendo hacia el bosque, Inuyasha se preguntaba el por qué a Aome le daba por madrugar a lavar la ropa cuando debería estar durmiendo como el resto de la aldea. Él debía explicarle a su esposa que para lavar la ropa, las mujeres tenían un día de encuentro en el río para que no fueran solas y así evitaran el peligro. Peligro como dos hombres con pensamientos pervertidos vagando por ahí._

**_-¿A dónde habrán ido? ¿Por qué tenías que ser muda? -_**_ fatigado, seguía buscando el rastro de su mujer. No se encontraba en el riachuelo donde solían lavar las mujeres de la aldea. El herrero siguió mirando por los alrededores evitando gritar su nombre por temor a que los dos hombres lo escucharan y decidieran esconderse o escapar con ella. _

**_-¡RAYOS!-_**_ dijo quien la sujetaba. Nunca supo cómo ella pudo zafarse de sus manos. _

**_-¡AHHHH… MALDITA! ¡TE DIJE QUE LA SUJETARAS IDIOTA!-_**_ no contento con abofetearla por segunda, tercera, cuarta y quinta vez, el agresor dio un certero puño en la boca del estómago de la chica y siguió dando puños a sus costillas a modo de castigo._

**_-¡Por allá!-_**_ Dando gracias al cielo por la ubicación acertada y por la cercanía en la que estaba de ellos, Inuyasha siguió el grito de los hombre teniendo en mente el no tener piedad de quienes intentaran dañar a su protegida, su pelinegra, su muda, su esposa. _

_Enceguecido por la ira, Inuyasha actuó por instinto y atravesó con su colmillo de acero al tipo que sujetaba de las manos a su esposa, y con la misma claridad homicida, atravesó el filo de su espada en el muslo del agresor principal. Su propósito inicial había sido los genitales pero un mal cálculo lo llevó a perforar cinco centímetros más abajo de su objetivo. Inuyasha tuvo que conformarse con eso. Conociendo el territorio en el que se encontraban, los dejó rodar al abismo para que fueran devorados por los osos quienes habitaban por el bosque en busca de comida para así invernar pronto. _

_Ver a la chica indefensa tendida en el piso con una sonrisa de alivio y agradecimiento, lo conmovió hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Inuyasha recordó cómo sus ojos dorados alcanzaron a empañarse mientras bajaba con delicadeza las enaguas de su esposa._

_Con mucho temor la tomó en brazos. Reprimió un suspiro de satisfacción y tristeza cuando ella se arremolinó en su cuello para llorar. Queriendo consolarla, el albino apretó un poco más el pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho, pero su impulso hizo que la pelinegra se retorciera del dolor y llorara aún más. Había sido tosco…_

…Dio otra vuelta por la habitación y aún seguía dormida. Ya habían pasado cinco días desde el asalto. Aome se había recluido en la cama sin querer recibir alimento ni visitas. Escasamente él podía entrar para atender las heridas y dejarle la comida.

Pasando las manos por sus largos cabellos plateados, Inuyasha daba vueltas en la puerta decidiendo si entrar o no. Miró el plato de comida y volvió a girar sobre su mismo eje.

**-No puedo embutirle la comida-** suspiró desganado. La idea de tomarla a la fuerza para obligarla a comer lo espeluznó al punto de erizar su piel. Él no era capaz de tomar a nadie a la fuerza, mucho menos a ella. No titubeando más, decidió entrar con la bandeja.

-Sigues dormida- suspiró con pesar. Terminó de abrir la puerta y depositó la bandeja al lado de la anterior bandeja con la anterior comida y que también estaba intacta.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando la sintió despertar de manera abrupta y sobresaltada.

**-¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?-** preguntó en susurro para no alterarla más. Aome miró por los alrededores y asintió su respuesta mientras se cubría con las cobijas.

Ajam…había tenido otra pesadilla…Y el idiota estaba allí, parado, mirando el techo, jugando con sus dedos, mientras se preguntaba si debía llamar a Sango o a la anciana Kaede para que la consolaran y limpiara sus lágrimas. En esos días se había echo el de la vista gorda cuando ella despertaba así, pero en ese entonces él no se encontraba en el cuarto y por lo tanto, podía fingir no estar enterado del asunto. Pero ésa noche, a ella le dio por despertar justo cuando él apenas salía de la habitación.

No esperando nada de él, Aome se acomodó nuevamente en la cama con la vaga esperanza de no tener más pesadillas y poder dormir tranquila por primera vez en esos cinco días.

Séptimo día después del asalto. Otra pesadilla, otro sobresalto, Aome había caído de la cama. Inuyasha corrió a ver qué sucedía. Cuando llegó, la encontró reacomodándose en la cama.

Décimo día. Aome aún no quería probar alimento. Inuyasha ya había perdido la capacidad de concentrarse en el taller como también, había perdido la habilidad de ignorar las necesidades de su mujer. Por eso, en esa noche él se encontraba allí, sentando en la vieja banca frente a la cama mientras ella dormía.

**-Tranquila, fue sólo un mal sueño-** acarició sus cabellos cuando la sintió sobre exaltarse nuevamente.

**-¡Estás sudando!-** dijo el albino cuando corría por un paño para secarle.

Aome lo miró como se mira a un sapo de color fucsia; Sí, así de extraño.

**-¿Qué? Sólo voy a secar tu sudor-** se excusó el albino cuando sintió a mirada de ella tallándole la espalda.

Aome no mostró signos de protestas. Más que incomodidad, a Aome le pareció curioso el cambio de actitud de su esposo.

**-Me pregunto qué tipo de pesadillas tendrás- **preguntó audiblemente el herrero. Al ver cómo ella escondía la mirada y trataba de recluirse de nuevo bajo las cobijas, el albino se apresuró a aletear sus manos al aire y decir **–no sé, tal vez le tengas extremo miedo a las cucarachas y sueñas que te casas con una-**

Aome levantó una ceja.

**-Bueno. Hagamos una cosa-** propuso el albino. Aome estaba expectante y abandonó la idea de esconderse bajo las cobijas.

**-Juguemos a las adivinanzas. Yo diré qué sueñas, y tú me dirás con tu cabeza si estoy cerca o no-**

Aome no sabía a dónde quería llegar el albino pero aceptó no muy segura.

**-Bien-** dijo eufórico el herrero mientras ponía su dedo en el mentón y miraba el techo **-yo creo que…mmm…sueñas que besas a un lagarto-**

Aome lo negó con la cabeza.

**-Sueñas que tienes alas de gallina y que no sabes volar y te lanzan de un precipicio-**

Aome negó con la cabeza pero esta vez con una mirada más divertida. Inuyasha notó el cambio de ánimo de su esposa y se decidió por las ridiculeces…

**-Que un… ¿dragón se enamora de ti? ¿No? Ammmm…déjame ver…que una bruja malvada te convierte en sapo y una serpiente quiere comerte? ¿No? …ammm… ¿que Miroku pone huevos como la gallina y los vende en el mercado para sostener a su familia? ¡Ya sé! Que ahora soy mejor cocinero que tú y que nadie querrá probar tu sopa nunca más…o tal vez te asuste verme en tus kimonos de florecitas, no lo sé…-**

Aome rió. Inuyasha carcajeó.

**-¿Sabes guardar un secreto?-** le preguntó Inuyasha. Aome soltó unas risillas de complicidad y asintió con su cabeza.

**-Un día, sólo un día, cuando yo estaba pequeño, me fui a nadar desnudo al río. Mis objetos los dejé muy cerca de la orilla y me apresuré al agua. No me fijé que el río se había llevado mis cosas y con ella mi ropa. Mi mamá estaba lavando y yo no quería que me viera desnudo así que sin que ella se diera cuenta, tomé uno de sus kimonos de flores para poder regresar a casa. Pero todos los chicos de la aldea me vieron y me llamaron niña-**

Aome rió. Inuyasha la acompañó en la risa y después dijo **– más te vale que no andes de bocona contando mis secretos- **y ambos rompieron en nuevas risas.

El herrero siguió contando anécdotas por el estilo hasta llegar el amanecer. Sin darse cuenta los dos se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama.

**-¿Desayunas?-** bostezó la pregunta cuando se estiraba en la cama. Inuyasha no se alertó cuando la sintió a su lado. En un pasado se hubiera asustado, pero en esta ocasión por razones desconocidas, no le pareció gran cosa.

Aome tomó la bandeja servida desde el día anterior y comió. Inuyasha sonrió.

**-Mi madre siempre dijo: Enfermo que come, no muere-** aportó gracioso mientras buscaba otro cuenco de comida para él.

…&&&&…..

Para las siguientes noches, Inuyasha siguió contándole a Aome sobre sus anécdotas y detalles de su vida. Se sintió bien compartiendo con la pelinegra su pasado y por primera vez, deseó poder conocer también el pasado de ella.

**-No insistas, no pienso volver a hablarme con el idiota de Seshomaru-** refunfuñó cuando entendió lo que la mirada de Aome quería decirle.

**-¿Qué por qué? Sencillo: Él me odia, yo lo odio, nos odiamos-** y con ello concretó el asunto mientras devoraba de mala gana el maní.

**-¿Qué parte de no, no entiendes? ¡No discutas conmigo!-** claro, como si ella pudiera. Pero Inuyasha se volvió experto en deducir los gestos y las miradas de su esposa cuando quería decirle algo.

**-Estoy cansado- **dijo Inuyasha sugiriendo ir a dormir. El albino notó la tristeza en la mirada de Aome. Era la misma mirada de todas las noches cuando él debía retirarse a su cuarto a dormir. Y entonces se le ocurrió…

**-¿Sabes Aome? Por tu culpa, ahora soy quien padece de pesadillas. Y hoy sospecho una noche larga y de pesadillas…creo que voy a desvelarme por tu culpa… ¿te sigo contando anécdotas antes de irme a tener pesadillas?- **

El brillo de la mirada de ella confirmó un rotundo sí.

**-De acuerdo-** dijo Inuyasha mientras se tumbaba a la cama en plancha. Iba a comenzar con sus anécdotas cuando Aome en un acto de impulso se acomodó en su pecho. Sus palabras se quedaron trabadas antes de salir al acto.

Aome no pareció notar la timidez del albino puesto que siguió acomodada allí llamando el sueño. Con la respiración entre cortada, Inuyasha se acordó que debía una disculpa…

-Aome…Perdón- dijo todo atolondrado de la excitación. Estaba ansioso y no podía explicarse el por qué.

Aome levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de él y hacer la muda pregunta.

-Es que…la otra noche, la de nuestra boda…tu…tu…y yo…el punto es que yo no quería ofenderte- Inuyasha se sentó en la cama obligándola a quedar ella frente a él.

Aome seguía expectante.

**-Creo que…que tú eres muy hermosa y pues yo…yo…no quiero que pienses que te rechacé. Esa noche yo estaba muy sorprendido…porque…porque… ¡nunca había visto una mujer desnuda para mí! Uff…ya, lo dije, lo confesé-**

Aome siguió observándolo sin saber a dónde quería llegar Inuyasha con la confesión. Y después de la confesión, el albino se sintió avergonzado. Su cara estaba más roja que la sangre.

**-Mira…es que te lo digo, porque, pues porque supongo que tu habiendo sigo una esclava del rey, estabas en la obligación de complacerlo en ciertas cosas y…- **el herrero dejó de hablar cuando Aome negó con horror aquella afirmación.

**-¿Eh? Tu y el rey… ¿nunca…nunca estuvieron juntos?o tal vez tú con otro hombre…-** preguntó atónito.

Aome lo negó. Ella nunca había sido tocada por el rey ni por ningún otro hombre.

Y he ahí dos vírgenes en una cama. Inuyasha no sabía si alegrarse de que su esposa fuera tan inexperta como él en este aspecto, o agobiarse porque tendría que preguntarle nada más ni nada menos que a Miroku sobre el acto íntimo de una pareja. Después de quedarse como dos horas mirando el techo y meditando la situación, Inuyasha miró a su esposa y la encontró durmiendo.

El albino asomó la cabeza para mirar el rostro y comprobar que ella dormía. Entonces con una sonrisa, decidió observarla en secreto, como solía hacerlo últimamente. Pareciéndole tentadora la pequeña cintura, el herrero suavemente se acopló al menudo cuerpo y pasó sus brazos por el talle femenino con mucho cuidado para no despertarla. Acomodó su cabeza en el cuello de ella y decidió que ésa era su nueva pose favorita para dormir.

Aome abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos con una sonrisa permitiéndole a su esposo conservar el secreto de la pequeña travesura.

...

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

….

Miroku caminaba junto a Inuyasha tras sacarlo del calabazo de la penitenciaría para escandalosos y borrachos problemáticos.

**-Ya cálmate-** dijo el castaño con pasividad al ver cómo su amigo seguía enojado y lanzando improperios hacia un pelinegro molesto, según él.

**-¿Y ahora qué hice? Si la culpa es del lobo sarnoso que se oculta para no pagar por sus errores-**

**-El lobo sarnoso hace ya unas horas que fue enviado de regreso a su aldea-**

**-¿Y por qué me dejaron a mí toda la noche en el calabozo? ¿Por qué él no fue también al calabozo conmigo?-**

**-Porque habría sido un homicidio seguro. Y el magnicida habría sido tú-**

**-¡No es justo!- **trató de justificarse el albino.

**-kouga ya regresó a su aldea. Por obvias razones, después de tremendo escándalo ustedes no podían compartir un mismo espacio. Entonces se resolvió que Kouga pagara una sanción de no volver a pisar esta aldea por unos meses hasta nuevo permiso y que tú, por ser de aquí, pagarías una noche entera en el calabozo- **

**-Aún así creo que no es justo-** refunfuñó el ojidorado cuando evocaba en su mente el recuerdo de aquella riña con el pelinegro…

…..

**_-Deja la canasta en el piso, yo la levanto- _**_ Dijo el herrero cuando ella se disponía a levantar el cesto pesado de frutas frescas. Él se encontraba tras la espalda de la pelinegra cuando la alcanzó en el mercado. _

_Aome se hizo a un lado y permitió la intervención de su esposo en su recado. La muda le lanzó una mirada divertida al albino cuando éste empezó a husmear en la canasta de frutas._

**_-Mmmm…si sabes que no me gusta las naranjas, ¿por qué llenas las canastas de ellas?-_**_ farfulló Inuyasha haciendo graciosas muecas de desaprobación. _

_Aome se frotó la barriga como respuesta._

**_-Sí lo sé. Estuve mal del estómago y quieres prepararme más aguas con zumos de naranjas, pero no era necesario llenar la canasta de la misma fruta- _**_siguió refunfuñando._

_Aome se frotó los dos párpados con gracia._

**_-No soy llorón-_**_ contestó sacando la lengua a su esposa y completó **–además, yo soy todo un hombre…y un hombre no llora- **_

_Aome roló los ojos y se aguantó la tentación de hacerle tragar todas las naranjas a punta de palo. Inuyasha ignoró por completo a su mujer para seguir husmeando en la canasta y quejarse del pésimo gusto de ella por la fruta cítrica. _

**_-¿En serio no compraste en el mercado más que naranjas? ¿Mi esfuerzo por cargar esto tan pesado va a ser por nada?-_**

**_-¡Aome!-_**_ Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos. Inuyasha giró su cabeza en dirección al dueño de ésta descubriendo lo desagradable de su sorpresa._

_Aome pareció reconocer sin problema la voz grave. Ella se mantuvo junto al herrero y sonrió al pelinegro de ojos celestes que se apresuraba hacia ella con un cesto lleno de limones, naranjas y manzanas. _

**_-¿Cómo has estado? Tiempo sin verte-_**_ dijo el joven agitado por la corta carrera de alcanzarla._

_Y tenía que tratarse de Kouga. El fastidioso de Kouga, herrero de la aldea vecina. _

**_-Creo que te equivocaste de plaza de mercado. Tu aldea vecina queda en la otra dirección-_**_ señaló el albino molesto. _

**_-¿Uh? ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué haces aquí?-_**_ el pelinegro desvió brevemente la mirada de la muda hacia el albino preguntándose a qué se debía la cercanía de esos dos. _

**_-Corrección, ¿¡tú qué haces aquí!?-_**

**_-Oh, cierto, sólo vengo a comprar frutas. Hace unas semanas que vine a hacer una entrega de armamento y desde entonces me encuentro con esta bella señorita…-_**

**_-Señora-_**

**_ -…Ajam, sí, señora; y me encuentro con esta bella señora todos los días en el mercado… ¿eh? ¿Señora?- _**

_Aome giró su cabeza no entendiendo la situación. ¿Acaso Kouga no sabía que ella era casada? ¡Todos los de la aldea la conocían! Aome supuso que el moreno estaría al tanto del asunto. _

**_-Lo siento, no sabía que ya tenías dueño-_**_ sonrió un poco nervioso el pelinegro. Al sentir que había metido la pata, volvió a simular una mueca socarrona y preguntó **–oh, y bueno, entonces supongo que el afortunado esposo no debe estar tan lejos del mercado- **miró kouga por los alrededores buscando un hombre barbado, respetuoso, de buenos modales. No obstante, Kouga también tubo la oportunidad de imaginar a un tipo celoso y dominante quien portaba una espada para destajar al primer imbécil que intentara cortejar a su hermosa mujer mientras daba la espalda. _

**_-sí, está muy cerca-_**_ masculló el albino. Al ver que la cabeza de Kouga no paraba de buscar entre la multitud, se señaló hacia sí mismo y continuó **–yo soy quien buscas- **_

_Kouga no prestó atención a las palabras del albino. A Inuyasha poco le importó y dijo a su mujer **-vamos a casa. Te llevo-**_

**_-¿Eh? ¿Acaso quién te crees como para hablarle así a una mujer casada? ¿Por qué la convidas a tu casa? ¿Acaso eres un pervertido?-_**

**_-Tu abuelito-_**

**_-¿Qué dijiste?-_**

**_-nada- _**_Suspiró lo último con molestia. Inuyasha sólo quería llegar a casa para continuar con su trabajo. Oh sí, y de paso alejar a su esposa de sarnosos como aquel herrero de la otra aldea. _

**_-Señora Aome, lamento mucho que tengas que soportar a babosos tan irritantes como él. Si quieres, te custodio hasta que tu esposo venga por ti, así no tendrás que aguantar las estupideces de tan poca cosa como él-_**

**_-poca cosa tus pelotas- _**_Y el temperamento de Inuyasha fue al rescate de su hombría, su orgullo y de paso a patrocinar su estupidez. El albino lanzó el canasto a los pies del pelinegro._

_Aome se preocupó más por las naranjas que por la hombría, el orgullo y la estupidez de su marido. Así que se agachó y empezó a recoger apresurada cada naranja antes que éstas terminaran despichadas bajo los pies del par de testarudos con complejos de guerrero. _

**_-¡Mira lo que hiciste!-_**_ Kouga se agachó junto a Aome y empezó a ayudarle a recoger las naranjas. No quedándose atrás, Inuyasha también se agachó y empezó a recoger ambiciosamente cada una para llenar pronto el cesto y mucho antes que Kouga._

_Aome no tuvo necesidad de hacer más nada. Al ver cómo los dos hombres se afanaban por competir en quién recogía más naranjas, la muda se sintió excluida del asunto y prefirió sentarse por ahí y disfrutar del espectáculo que le brindaba su esposo y aquel pelinegro. _

**_-¡Ésa naranja era mía!-_**_ farfulló Kouga cuando Inuyasha le rapó una que estaba a sus pies._

**_-¡No pises mi mano!- _**_reclamó Inuyasha. _

**_-Entonces quítate de mi camino-_**

**_-Quítate tú- _**_Devolvió Inuyasha. Un leve roce y ambos se levantaron horrorosamente ofendidos. El mal entendido se desencadenó en puñetazos. La guardia de la aldea no demoró en aparecer para llevarse a los dos. _

_Después de unos moretones y una muy cordial sanción por meses, kouga se enteró que Inuyasha y Aome estaban casados. _

_…_

Hogar, dulce hogar. Inuyasha estaba en cama esperando que su esposa llegara con las yerbas medicinales para su dolor de costilla, espalda y otras partes del cuerpo. El idiota de Kouga sí que sabía cómo repartir puños.

Aome hizo la entrada con una vasija llena de algo según decía la nariz de Inuyasha.

**-Te demoraste. ¿Qué, otra vez tuviste que ir al mercado? ¿También conociste alguien en particular y que de casualidad me caiga mal?-**

Aome hizo caso omiso a los reclamos injustificados de su marido. Ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de mirarlo a los ojos. Tampoco le dio la gana de tener piedad de él cuando empezó a retorcerse del dolor al impregnarlo del ungüento.

**-¡Arde!- **

Aome terminó de realizar su trabajo, le dio de beber agua y salió como si nada. Inuyasha no la perdió de vista en ningún momento. Se dio cuenta que ella no lo miraba y eso sólo significaba una cosa: Aome estaba enojada con él. Y siguió enojada por tres días restantes.

…..&&&&….

**-Tengo hambre-** dijo él postrado en cama. Hacía mucho rato se había recuperado, pero la única manera en que su mujer se le acercaba era para atenderlo con el ungüento.

Aome fue por el plato de comida y lo depositó al lado de la mesa. Seguía sin determinarlo. Pero Inuyasha siempre se daba la oportunidad de buscar la mirada de ella fija en sus ojos dorados. Lo único que encontró fue vacío.

Tal como había llegado, Aome salió de la alcoba. Inuyasha suspiró decepcionado.

….&&&&….

Inuyasha dormía cuando sintió que la puerta se abría sigilosamente. No queriendo enterar al invasor de su despertar, el herrero fingió quietud en medio de la penumbra.

La delicada silueta se paseaba sutilmente por la estancia de la ancha habitación. Luego se quedó quieta, frente a él.

A Inuyasha le tomó poco tiempo descubrir la identidad del acechador. Su olor a flores frescas lo delataba. Aome.

La pelinegra se quedó observando el lozano rostro de su esposo envuelto en la luz nocturna. Debió reconocer que estaba absorta por el adonis desplegado en aquella cama. Se quedó allí por eternos minutos y luego se acercó para arroparlo y protegerlo de la brisa del invierno que se avecinaba.

Nada más al tocar las cobijas, su cuerpo fue asaltado por un enorme sujeto que la aprisionó en brazos.

**-¿Qué tanto observas?- **dijo él bostezando. Aome quedó petrificada al sentirse descubierta.

Inuyasha soltó una risilla traviesa y continuó **–ahora entiendo por qué amanezco babeado todos los días-**

Aome le metió un solo pellizco y pretendió levantarse de la cama, pero la larga pierna del albino sobre su espalda la mandó boca abajo contra la almohada.

**-Mejor quédate quieta y deja dormir-** y el herrero se reacomodó en la espalda de ella.

Aome había empezado a patalear y a lanzar puñetazos contra la almohada. Lamentó no tener brazos largos para alcanzar a pellizcar las mejillas del albino.

Inuyasha siguió saboteando sobre la espalda de su esposa **–hey, si no estás cómoda en esta posición para dormir, nada más tienes que decírmelo princesa-** esperó un rato y luego volvió a hablar **–bueno, no escucho ninguna queja, entonces supongo que ahora puedo dormir tranquilo-** y volvió a echarse sobre ella.

Ahora Aome era todo un gusanito atrapado en las garras de su cazador. Si el albino de cabello enmarañado no fuera tan pesado, hacía rato lo habría mandado lejos…después de hacerle tragar su propia almohada.

En medio de tanto movimiento, sin proponérselo, Aome tocó una parte sensible del cuerpo de su esposo. Inuyasha reaccionó asustado y la liberó de su propio peso.

**-¡Te dije que te quedaras quieta mujer!-**

Aome no entendió el quiebre de actitud de Inuyasha. No hacía más de unos segundos que él estaba muy cómodo sobre su espalda y ahora lucía rojo hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

Antes que la pelinegra notara algo notable y que el albino no quería que se notara, Inuyasha giró su cuerpo completamente en dirección opuesta y se arropó de pies a cabeza de espaldas a ella. Aome había quedado muda. Más muda de lo que ya era.

**-Quiero dormir-** se excusó atolondradamente. Y se quedó esperando a que Aome se bajara de la cama y saliera de la habitación. Un hecho que nunca aconteció.

**-En serio, sólo quiero dormir- **volvió a hablar cuando ella tocó su hombro preocupada de si le golpeó en una de sus tantas heridas, heridas que ya no dolían porque ya habían sanado.

Aome decidió quedarse a su lado. Recostó su cabeza en la almohada y llamó sueño. Para ser sincera, nunca le pareció cómoda la idea de dormir en otra cama que no fuera con Inuyasha.

El herrero había empezado a temblar de la emoción.

Entrando la brisa fría por habitación, Aome se abrazó a la espalda de él en busca de calor. Inuyasha respingó del susto.

**-Aome…no me toques…por favor, vete-** le suplicó en un hilo de voz haciendo el esfuerzo de contenerse.

Deteniendo su abrazo y con el corazón queriendo salirse por su garganta debido a un segundo rechazo, Aome retiró sus manos y se quedó quieta un buen rato observando la ancha espalda.

Inuyasha quedó expectante preguntándose el por qué ella estaba demorando en salir de la cama. Y antes que partiera, se acordó de tener en cuenta algo.

Queriendo ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas, Aome levantó lentamente la cobija cuando la ancha mano aprisionó suavemente sus muñecas.

**-No…no pienses mal Aome-** dijo el albino aclarando la situación –**no es que te esté rechazando a ti. Me estoy rechazando a mí. Si te quedas más tiempo a mi lado, no podría soportar estar tan cerca de ti y no poder…no poder…-**

Los ojos de Aome brillaban en la espera de la explicación. Pero la lengua de Inuyasha se trabó en el proceso -**ammm…yo…tu…-**

**-ya no puedo controlarme más cuando estoy junto a ti-** concluyó agachando con vergüenza la mirada.

Inuyasha ignoraba que a Aome poco le importaba que él se controlara. Y para librarlo de toda culpa, ella dio el primer paso.

Seguía clavando la mirada hacia las cobijas, cuando las manos suaves se posicionaron de sus mejillas y acto seguido, sus labios se unieron a otros más cálidos. Inuyasha quedó absortó y boquiabierto. Pero se hartó del supremo dominio sobre su cuerpo y se lanzó hacia su esposa como león hambriento.

**-Lo siento-** dijo entre besos cuando la aplastó contra la cama. Pero no por ello la dejó libre y siguió devorándole el cuello.

Aome estaba gustosa en ayudar a desvestir a su esposo puesto que él estaba muy ocupado tratándole de desatar el kimono que ella estaba usando en ese entonces.

**-Aome…ummm… ¿sabes qué sigue después de esto?-** preguntó sobre excitado cuando la desvestía.

Aome estaba tan entretenida en contener la respiración con cada roce, que no entendió la pregunta de su marido. Ella tan sólo lo miró levantando una ceja.

**-Pues…me refiero a si debo tener cuidado en no aplastarte o si mejor te haces arriba mío puesto que soy más fuerte y…-**

Aome lo calló con un beso e hizo que él quedara arriba de ella. Que la aplastara cuantas veces quisiera si con eso conseguía saciarse de él. Inuyasha no volvió a preguntar más y dejó llevarse por el instinto cuidando de no lastimarla.

…

El amanecer lo sorprendió besando la espalda de su esposa mientras ella aún dormía.

**-Delicioso-** comentó para él entre risas, entendiendo el por qué un hombre podía llegar a ser tan adicto a las mujeres. En este caso, Inuyasha pensó específicamente en Miroku.

El albino se reacomodó cuando su esposa estaba bostezando estirando los brazos. Quería darle espacio.

**-Buenos días princesa-** saludó entre besos hasta llegar a la boca de ella. Aome sonrió correspondiéndole.

**-Ummm…está haciendo frío-** interrumpió el beso cuando la brisa entró a saludarlos por la ventana **–mejor te cubro-** dijo cuando tomaba las cobijas para arroparse los dos. Un manchón marrón rojizo alertó al albino.

**-¡Aome estás herida!-**

Aome se sobreexaltó. Inuyasha la revisó de palmo a palmo buscando algún tipo de herida. La pelinegra lo detuvo con un abrazo haciéndole entender que todo estaba bien.

Inuyasha seguía intranquilo. Se sintió responsable por haberla herido, pero le extrañó no encontrar ninguna cortadura. Sólo cuando Aome se señaló su entrepierna, Inuyasha pareció entender todo.

**-Oh… ¿estás…en…esos días?-** dijo sonrojado. Aome negó con la cabeza.

**-¿Entonces?-** siguió curioso por no entender la situación. No teniendo otra alternativa, Aome buscó tinta, pluma y papel e hizo un garabato.

**-dibujas…emmm… ¿a una pareja intimando?- **y hasta ahí fue donde Inuyasha pudo entender.

….&&&&…..

**-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta anciana Kaede?-** Dijo Inuyasha apareciendo de la nada. Después de esa mañana y la explicación del manchón en las sábanas que su esposa trató de hacer con un dibujo, el herrero se levantó de la cama con la excusa de ir al mercado por carne de cerdo y se apresuró a ir a la persona más confiable del pueblo.

**-Joven Inuyasha, qué sorpresa- **dijo la anciana sorprendida. Era bien sabido que el albino era reservado en muchas cosas, por eso se le hacía extraño que apareciera de la nada sin decir buenos días y con una pregunta en mente. Debía tratarse de algo realmente importante.

**-¿Por qué…por qué…por qué las mujeres sangran?-**

**-¿Eh? ¿Tal vez por que se cortó?- **resolvió la anciana algo despreocupada. Estaba recogiendo yerbas y atendiendo al albino.

**-No…no me refiero a ese tipo de sangrado-** titubeó Inuyasha.

La anciana volteó a mirar por primera vez a Inuyasha. Sólo con mirarlo pudo comprender a lo que se refería y sonrió.

**-Las mujeres llegan a una edad en la que tienen un ciclo de fertilidad. Por eso cada vez menstrúan, como señal de que es apta para tener hijos, pero supongo que tampoco te refieres a ese tipo de sangrado- **dijo reservadamente. Kaede volvió a mirar de soslayo a Inuyasha, y lo encontró extremadamente absorto en la conversación, casi atónito, como quien esperaba por más y entonces continuó **–pero también es sabido, que la primera vez que una mujer intima con un hombre, ella puede sangrar-**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Y siempre va sangrar cuando intime?-** preguntó algo dolido y preocupado.

**-No. De hecho, sólo sangra la primera vez, puesto que es señal de pureza y su cuerpo nunca había sido invadido por un extraño ser. Las esclavas del rey son instruidas en estos asuntos para cuando sirvan a su majestad, no se asusten y se vuelvan torpes en satisfacer a la inminencia. Apuesto a que estabas más asustado tú que tu esposa- **rió Kaede. Inuyasha se sonrojó y alegó que debía ir recoger la ropa que quedó secándose cerca del río.

Y muy contrario a la dirección del río, Inuyasha corrió a casa para seguir devorando a su esposa a punta de besos.

...

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

El gallo madrugador invitaba al herrero a despertar. Era más que hora de levantarse, era hora de trabajar, trabajar y trabajar.

Bien, bien…sólo tenía que estirar un bracito por aquí, una piernita por allá, bostezar y levantarse. Síp, definitivamente eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer. Pero la última parte del proceso (levantarse) fue imposible para el herrero cuando la blanca y hermosa pierna de su hermosa esposa se posicionó en su abdomen.

**-Mmmmm…sólo un ratito más-** dijo él girándose hacia ella para dormir sobre su pequeña espalda. Aome no pareció molestarse.

Abrió un ojo pesadamente y ahora su esposa estaba en posición fetal a espaldas suyas. Inuyasha bostezó y volvió a cerrarlo.

Abrió el otro ojo, y su esposa lo estaba abrazando y respirando en su cuello. Así mismo volvió a cerrarlo mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Abrió los dos ojos. Ya era medio día. Inuyasha saltó del susto y fue corriendo hacia su taller de herrería acordándose que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Y todo por culpa de su esposa. Si ella no lo hubiera abrazado entrepiernado, habría sido más sencillo levantarse tan pronto cantó el gallo.

Inuyasha llevaba meses llegando tarde a su propio taller.

….

**-Gracias princesa-** dijo él cuando su esposa se asomó al taller en el ocaso a llevarle algo de beber antes de la cena.

Aome se quedó observando al albino en su labor. El herrero temperamental, insensible y torpe se alcanzaba a camuflar en perfecta armonía con la inocencia y nobleza de un niño, una maravillosa combinación que la muda adoraba de su esposo. Él estaba concentrado muy ajeno a los pensamientos de su esposa.

Aome tomó uno de los elementos del taller e Inuyasha sólo volteó a mirarla y con una sonrisa le dijo **–ten cuidado, no te lastimes-** y continuó con su trabajo de fundir el hierro.

Una gota de sudor bajó por la frente del albino. Aome se apresuró a secarlo con un paño limpio que bordó especialmente para él. Inuyasha tomó la pequeña mano y la besó en un tierno gesto de agradecimiento y girando la totalidad de su cuerpo hacia ella la abrazó para besarle también los labios.

**-Empiezas a distraerme princesa, y aún tengo mucho trabajo- **le confesó mientras seguía la línea de besos por el cuello femenino. Con una sonrisa, Aome se disponía a salir del taller empujando suavemente a Inuyasha, pero el herrero reafirmó su abrazo en la pequeña cintura **- ¿a dónde crees que vas?-** preguntó fingiendo molestia. La pelinegra lo miró incógnita y antes de levantar una ceja, Inuyasha se adelantó **– ¿vienes a distraerme de mi trabajo y te vas como si nada? Lo siento princesa pero debes pagar un precio para poder salir de mis garras- **y en un impulso la levantó del suelo y la arrinconó en una mesa.

Las piernas de Aome habían quedando a horcajadas en las caderas de él.

Dos horas después…

**-En verdad que eres una distracción para mí cada vez que vienes al taller- **Jadeó Inuyasha tirado en el piso boca arriba. Su esposa estaba recuperando el aliento sobre su pecho. Ambos estaban desnudos.

….&&&&…

Inuyasha le tenía prohibido a su esposa a ir sola al mercado o a lavar ropa al río. Si él no estaba cerca, Miroku y Sango debían acompañarla. Era por eso que Aome estaba asomada en la ventana esperando a Sango para ir juntas al río.

La silueta de la pelinegra se divisó en el horizonte de su hogar junto al castaño. Aome salió corriendo hacia el taller para avisarle a su esposo.

**-A buena hora llegan-** saludó Inuyasha encontrando a Miroku y a Sango en la entrada de su casa.

**-Buenas mañanas, queridos amigos míos -** devolvió el castaño con una amplia sonrisa siempre tan característica de él. Sango saludó a Aome con un beso en la mejilla como también a Inuyasha.

**-¿Hoy no trajeron a las revoltosas?- ** preguntó el herrero por las gemelas de la pareja. A sango no le gustó el comentario de su amigo y con ropa y todo le tiró el cesto a la cabeza.

**-Revoltoso tú-** se cruzó de brazos la pelinegra. Miroku en su sabiduría, tomó una distancia de cien metros lejos de su amigo y esposa. Si sabía lo que le convenía, no debía intervenir.

**-Qué delicada es tu mujer**- refunfuñó Inuyasha como si nada. El cesto de ropa estaba muy pesado, en consecuencia, el herrero había quedado medio atontado…más atontado de lo natural.

No queriendo que su amiga se enfureciera más con su esposo, Aome tomó a Sango de la mano y la llevó hacia la salida. Con un rápido agite de brazos, se despidió a lo lejos de los dos hombres.

**-En verdad que tu esposa tiene problemas de carácter-** volvió a opinar el albino cuando entraba al taller junto a Miroku.

**-Síp…por eso la adoro-** sonrió el castaño.

**-En verdad que debes estar loco para soportar a una esposa así-** saboteó Inuyasha.

**-Un loco satisfecho y feliz- **finalizó Miroku con un suspiro. Lo reconocía; él, siendo el monje más perro de los perros, dio con una mujer que le puso su tatequieto. Miroku confesó haber caído rendido ante su esposa precisamente por aquel carácter indomable y salvaje. Una mujer de corazón blando y de personalidad insegura nunca lo hubiera puesto en su sitio ni mucho menos amarrado.

**-Y entonces, ¿con quién quedaron tus hijas?-** preguntó Inuyasha. Generalmente cuando las mujeres se iban al río, las niñas quedaban con el padre.

**-Oh, ellas están con la anciana Kaede. Querían aprender a recolectar hierbas- **

**-Me parece bien. Ya me las imaginaba correteando por todo mi taller-**

Miroku guardó silencio ante el comentario de su amigo y luego volvió a abrir su bocota aguantándose una carcajada **- ¿Y cómo está tu puerta? Pensándolo bien, debí traer a mis chititas para que la reparara. ¿Quién diría que jugar con una puntilla podía ahuecar una madera tan resistente construida por mi propio amigo?-**

**-Keh…soy herrero no carpintero- **

…..&&&&…

Un sobresalto. Repentino miedo y obscuridad invadieron su ser. Aome cayó de la cama, el sudor y la desesperación hacían acto de presencia mientras que su grito era ahogado en el silencio.

**-Aome-** se apresuró Inuyasha a levantarla. Ella temblaba.

**-Mírame, mírame, ¡Mírame!-** le insistió inuyasha cuando Aome había empezado a golpearle el pecho tratando de huir.

**-Mírame princesa, soy yo, tu esposo-** reiteró él. Aome se dignó a mirarlo por fin. La pelinegra respiró profundo y se aferró a su cuello llorando silenciosamente.

**-¿Qué sucede?- **volvió a hablar Inuyasha cuando consiguió calmarla. Pero el temblor aún estaba en sus pequeñas manos. Aome sólo negaba con la cabeza tratando de suprimir sollozos desesperados. Y por esa noche prefirió no insistir pese a tener una aguda curiosidad respecto al pasado de su esposa.

Inuyasha esperó que Aome volviera a dormir cuando salió de la casa a encontrarse con alguien. Según recordaba, tenía una conversación pendiente…

_Sango y Miroku se retiraron a su casa antes del atardecer. Inuyasha fue al mercado con su esposa por frutas y verduras. _

**_-Las manzanas parecen estar maduras-_**_ dijo el herrero tomando unas y pagando el precio de las misma se retiró de ese puesto. Aome estaba revisando el cesto confirmando que nada les faltara a la hora de preparar la cena._

**_-Parece que todo está listo- _**_dijo Inuyasha tomando a su esposa del brazo obligándola a caminar. A Aome le pareció extraña la actitud de su esposo y se dejó llevar, prácticamente a arrastras._

_Inuyasha estaba muy callado. Aquel no era un silencio común en él según indicaba la experiencia de Aome. Este silencio parecía una especie de prevención respecto a algo que ella aún ignoraba. _

_Ya a unos metros lejos del pueblo, Inuyasha detuvo sus pasos y habló en voz alta para alguien **–ya sal de dónde quiera que estés-**_

_Aome se aferró a la ropa de su esposo._

_De entre los arbustos, apareció la silueta de alguien pequeño y lento en su andar. Se trataba de una anciana. Vestía un largo kimono de bordados dorados. Inuyasha la observó de pies a cabeza con curiosidad. Su esposa se sobresaltó y quedó tiesa ante la imagen que sus ojos pardos contemplaban._

**_-Aome, en verdad que eres tú querida-_**_ dijo la anciana. Después dirigió su mirada a Inuyasha y volvió a decir **–mis disculpas querido hombre. No era mi intención perturbarlos. Cuando los vi en el mercado, no sabiendo cómo acercármeles, decidí seguirlos en cuanto reconocí a la joven-** _

_Aome no esperó a que la anciana terminara de hablar y salió corriendo hacia el bosque._

**_-¡Aome!-_**_ Inuyasha corrió tras ella._

**_-¡Señor!-_**_ Llamó la anciana antes de perderlo de vista._

**_-¡Vete! ¿No ves que perturbas a mi esposa?-_**_ dijo afanado el herrero._

**_-Si quieres hablarme, estaré en el río del bosque, búscame a media noche cuando tu esposa duerma sin pesadillas-_**

_Inuyasha volteó a mirarla preguntándose qué tanto conocía aquella anciana a su esposa. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el bosque, continuó en su carrera por alcanzar a Aome… _

Que la encontrara en el río del bosque. Esperando que aquella información fuera verídica, Inuyasha se dirigió a destino. Las constelaciones alumbraban su camino, el frío del invierno empezaba a calar sus huesos.

Era pasada la media noche cuando Inuyasha llegó al encuentro. Él miró por los alrededores y a nadie encontró.

**-Anciana falsa-** murmuró al no hallar a nadie. Sus pasos si iban a dirigir de nuevo a casa cuando una voz irrumpió el nocturno silencio.

**-Llegas tarde-**

Inuyasha volvió a mirar por los alrededores sin hallar a la dueña de la voz.

**-Déjate ver anciana-** exigió.

Entre la penumbra de los arbustos, los pasos de alguien pequeño se dejó oír. Caminando lentamente, la anciana se dirigió hacia una enorme roca para tomar asiento.

**-Así que decidiste venir- **dijo la anciana mientras doblaba una hoja larga para fumar. Mirando de soslayo al albino, comentó **–en verdad que eres muy guapo muchacho-**

**-Sabes a qué vine-** se exasperó el herrero. Odiaba las vacilaciones.

**-Calma, calma muchacho. Los jóvenes siempre tan impacientes-** apaciguaba la anciana. Después de llevarse a la boca el papel dos o tres veces, preguntó **-¿cómo sigue Aome? ¿Sigue con sus pesadillas?-**

**-¿Qué sabes de ella? ¿Cómo es que la conoces?- **Devolvió el hombre con reticencia.

**-Oh-** resopló la anciana con desilusión **–eres de los que desconfían hasta de su sombra-** y volvió a llevar a su boca la improvisada pipa.

**-Responde- **volvió a exigir.

**-O sino, ¿qué?- **

**-Me voy y punto. Jamás podría retar a una anciana como tú-** dijo el herrero ya fuera de casillas. Ésta anciana sí que sabía irritar a la gente.

La anciana se reacomodó en la roca y botó lo que le quedaba de hoja **–la impaciencia trae consecuencias nefastas-**

**-Bien-** Inuyasha roló los ojos y se dispuso a irse, pero la anciana se apresuró a detenerlo.

**-¡Espera!-**

**-¡Me desesperas anciana, ya habla o déjame ir!- ** Exclamó el albino.

**-Bien, bien, ¡bien!-** Se rindió la anciana y comenzó a hablar –**soy Sunyie. Conozco a tu esposa desde muy pequeña-**

Inuyasha no volvió a hablar ni preguntar nada. Ahora la anciana tenía toda su atención.

**-Quedé preocupada del paradero de Aome, pero ahora sé que está en buenas manos-** sonrió la anciana. Al ver que Inuyasha no tenía intención de interrumpirle, continuó** -Aome era la hija de unos campesinos de la aldea de donde vengo. La pequeña perdió a sus padres a la edad de siete años en una de las famosas cruzadas en donde colgaron a todos los acusados de herejía. Los padres de Aome no se salvaron, pues ellos conocían el arte de la medicina vegetal y fueron mal juzgados. Yo me hice cargo de la pequeña tan pronto la ví desprotegida- **La anciana contempló las estrellas pareciéndole hermosas. Volvió a sonreír para hablar -**soy viuda. Al ver a la pequeña sin padres, me pareció buena idea acogerla en mi casa. Así no me sentiría tan sola. Yo tenía un alto cargo en la corte…-** continuó hablando la anciana mientras tenía absorto a Inuyasha con su historia…

**_-Aome, debo salir. No te quedes afuera niña, mejor éntrate que es temporada de lobos_**_- advirtió la anciana mientras se ponía un kimono para salir._

**_-Quiero ir contigo. No quiero quedarme sola en casa-_**_ suplicó Aome._

**_-Mejor practica la lectura. Mira, aquí hay algunos pergaminos sobre la sumisión de las mujeres esclavas al rey-_**

**_-¿En serio me piensas dar como esclava al rey?-_**

**_-Oh querida, eres demasiado astuta para tener once años. Sería un desperdicio venderte como esclava-_**

**_-Entonces, ¿por qué me entrenas como si yo fuera una?-_**_ sonrió la pequeña._

**_-Tengo el importante cargo de entrenar a las esclavas para el rey. Pero que te enseñe lo que deben aprender las esclavas, no te hace una- _**_dijo apresurada la anciana mientras buscaba su kimono de bordes dorados. _

**_-He mejorado mi danza, ¿quieres ver?- _**_dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos._

**_-Eres la mejor bailarina, de eso no tengo duda, pero ahora debo retirarme-_**

**_-Tal vez deba guardar mi danza para conquistar al rey en mi primera noche con un hombre-_**

**_-Shshshshs- _**_se irritó la anciana **–que te haya enseñado esas cosas, no te da derecho a hablar de ellas sin pudor. Eres una niña y quítate de la cabeza que serás la esclava de un rey. Aome, eres demasiado para un idiota como el rey-**_

_Aome carcajeó con ganas **-¿así hablas de tu rey? Si te llega a escuchar…-**_

**_-Me cuelgan, lo sé- _**_carcajeó la anciana **–ahora me tengo que ir-** _

_Sin más por decir, la anciana salió de casa sin sospechar lo que se avecinaba en su propia aldea._

_Como ladrón en la noche, aparecieron los soldados de las tropas enemigas y arrasaron con todo a su paso. Aome se escondió en el interior del bosque y trepó las altas ramas de los árboles, lejos del alcance de los hombres. Allí vio la masacre de la aldea entera. Las jovencitas eran raptadas para ser vendidas como esclavas para los nobles de otras regiones después de ser abusadas, los hombres eran destajados cruelmente y las mujeres eran violadas en presencia de sus propios hijos. Después del acto, todas eran quemadas vivas._

_En la copa de los árboles, Aome tuvo que ahogar el llanto. Fue la única sobreviviente de aquella masacre. Aome había perdido la capacidad para hablar._

_La anciana, no teniendo a dónde más ir, fue a buscar refugio en el palacio del rey llevando consigo a Aome…_

**-y fue así como terminamos viviendo en el palacio del rey-** finalizaba la anciana Sunyei. **–El rey descubrió el enorme talento de Aome para la danza y pidió que ella bailara para él. Nada más al crecer, el rey se fijo en ella y pidió audiencia privada con Aome. Le reiteré al rey que ella no era de su propiedad, que ella estaba bajo mi cuidado y que eso no la hacía esclava…-**

_Aome corría por los pasillos con su hermoso kimono de flores de cerezo, era hora de su presentación para deleitar a la corte. Todos en el palacio la conocían por su excelente desempeño en la danza haciéndola la favorita del rey. En el palacio era conocida como la bailarina muda. Ella no podía hablarle, cantarle o leerle al rey según era entrenada la esclava, pero podía bailar. Lo que no decía con las palabras lo decía con su cuerpo. _

_Gráciles giros, movimientos suaves como la pluma, punta en punta…el rey pensó que era una ninfa que osaba coquetearlo._

**_-Hermoso querida mía- _**_dijo la eminencia cuando la bailarina muda terminó su presentación. Todos en la corte estaban complacidos con ella y rogaron al rey un baile más. Aome aceptó gustosa._

_Antes de retirarse a su aposento, Aome fue citada a la cámara del rey a una privada reunión. Sunyei protestó sobre las intenciones del rey y fue enviada a otra aldea y coleccionar nuevas bellezas para convertirlas en esclavas. En ausencia de la anciana, el rey decretó que él estaba en su derecho de convertir en esclava a cualquier doncella según fuera su deseo y estipuló a Aome como una. _

_En la citación privada, Aome se rehusó a bailar desnuda para el rey aún habiendo sido designada como esclava real. Cuando él trató de ponerle un dedo encima, la pelinegra le cortó la mano con una daga y emprendió huída lejos del palacio. Sus piernas cortas no alcanzaron a llegar a la puerta y fue apresada por la guardia de la corte real. Al sentirse ofendido, amancillado y discriminado, el rey sentenció a la joven a morir en el calabozo sin agua ni comida…_

**-Aún no sé cómo pudo Aome escapar del calabozo-** confesó la anciana **– cuando regresé de mi misión de coleccionar esclavas para el rey, me encontré con la ingrata noticia sobre el destierro de Aome del palacio y su extraño casamiento con un aldeano para que su vida fuera perdonada-**

**-¿Y por qué vienes a buscarla justo ahora?- **Instigó Inuyasha. La anciana lo miró nostálgica y respondió

-**porque quería saber del paradero de mi Aome. La tengo en alta estima y no quería que fuera a parar en malas manos-**

**-Pero Aome huyó de ti, ¿por qué?- **

**-Porque cree que vengo por ella. Cree que regresé para llevarla devuelta conmigo. Pero dile todo esto. Dile que sólo quería asegurarme que estuviera bien. Y ahora, si no es más, me retiro- **finalizó Sunyei.

**-¡Espera!-** se apresuró Inuyasha **-¿por qué Aome tiene pesadillas? ¿Cómo la ayudo?-**

La anciana Sunyei sonrió con ternura y respondió **– Aome ha vivido cosas muy duras en su vida. Las pesadillas indican que aún no ha superado su pasado. Sólo puedes ser comprensivo y quedarte a su lado después de cada sobresalto en la noche. Así ella se sentirá segura y sabrá que no está sola. Ahora debo regresar al palacio del rey antes que se enteren que me fui- **Diciendo esto último, la anciana se perdió entre la oscura noche.

Inuyasha esperó perder de vista a la anciana y regresó a casa antes del canto del gallo. Entrando a la habitación, contempló a su esposa durmiendo tranquila. Sin querer hacer el más mínimo ruido, se acostó del otro lado y la abrazó para dormir.

**-Déjame-** dijo Inuyasha cuando sintió que sus cobijas eran quitadas de encima suyo. Aome roló los ojos y decidió dejarlo quieto para irse a tomar un refrescante baño.

El agua estaba tibia. Aome se metió a la artesa y empezó a lavar su cuerpo. Minutos después, la mano grande de alguien abarcó su espalda seguido de unos labios traviesos.

**-No me esperaste para bañarnos juntos-** refunfuñó Inuyasha aún somnoliento. En cuanto escuchó a su esposa chapotear en el agua, el herrero decidió levantarse y quitarse la ropa muy afanado.

**-Ábreme espacio-** exigió aniñado. Aome se corrió y permitió que él entrara en la artesa junto a ella.

Inuyasha refregaba la espalda de su mujer cuando decidió contarle sobre su conversación con Sunyei.

Aome no pareció sorprenderse. Pero sí se sintió aliviada al saber que Sunyei no venía de parte del rey a llevarla de regreso al palacio. No teniendo nada más que ocultar, Aome devoró a besos a su esposo y se sentó a horcajadas de él para demostrarle su amor por el resto de esa mañana.

Inuyasha comprendió que llegaría otra vez tarde a su trabajo. Qué bueno que su taller quedaba en su propia casa.

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÌTULO 7**

**-Pónganlo junto a los otros-** dijo el regordete de kimono gris. No estaba interesado en saber si sus nuevos prisioneros estaban vivos, heridos, o en el peor de los casos, muertos. Todos los cuerpos, se movieran o no, estaban ocupando la misma celda.

Inuyasha tampoco era la excepción. Tras intentar defenderse, sus costillas fueron seriamente laceradas por cinco o tal vez siete vándalos de los tantos que llegaron por sorpresa a asaltar la aldea.

La carreta que los transportaba pasó por una enorme piedra. Los pasajeros se sobre exaltaron y algunos, tan solo algunos se golpearon en la cabeza y terminaron inconscientes.

No era secreta la identidad de los vándalos, como tampoco sus intenciones: Enemigos del reino vecino. Inuyasha levantó su mirada al cielo con nostalgia rogando que su esposa se encontrara bien…

_Aome se acercaba al taller a dar de comer a su marido. Inuyasha estaba muy concentrado en el metal que tallaba con su martillo para darle forma. La esposa procuró no hacer ruido puesto que distraerlo en estos momentos podía costar un martillazo en la mano del herrero. Fue así como ella salió sin dar aviso de su presencia._

_El sudor recorría su frente. Su mirada estaba fija sobre el metal que iba adquiriendo brillo tras cada brasa de fuego. El grito de los alrededores se hizo escuchar…Aome corrió hacia él._

**_-¿Qué sucede?_**_- preguntó el herrero a su esposa quien se apresuraba a buscar refugio en sus brazos. Aome señaló hacia afuera. Inuyasha tomó de las manos a su mujer y salió en dirección de los gritos. El pueblo ardía en llamas, los aldeanos corrían de un lado a otro mientras eran perseguidos por un centenar de hombres armados hasta los dientes._

**_-¡Miroku está ahora en el palacio del rey en una reunión. Le tomará seis horas para regresar, debemos ir con Sango y sus niñas!_**_- avisó Inuyasha cuando arrastraba a su mujer con él._

_Aome hacía lo que podía para acoplar sus pasos a los de su esposo. Pero las piernas de él eran más largas y fuertes, en cambio sus pies eran pequeños y torpes._

**_-¡LEVANTATE!_**_- Exigió él cuando ella cayó boca abajo. Aún la tenía sujeta de las manos pero no por eso la pelinegra se salvó de resbalar con cada piedra que se atravesaba en su carrera._

_Aome hacía lo que podía. Ella era tan presa del miedo y desespero como su marido. Teniendo en su campo visual la casa de Sango, Inuyasha empezó a dar voces._

**_-¡SANGO! ¡NIÑAS! ¡SANGO! ¡SANGOOO!- _**_Gritó desesperado. Agitados, la pareja tuvo que detenerse para buscar a sus amigas._

_Les sobraban afán, incertidumbre y preocupación, pero tiempo, tiempo era lo que menos tenían. _

**_-¡SANGO! ¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁS?-_**_ Su desespero se estaba desorbitando. Por suerte, su casa y la de Miroku quedaban en las afuera de la aldea. Tal vez así alcanzaban a esconderse en lo profundo del bosque hasta que pasara la invasión. _

_Unos pequeños sollozos se oyeron detrás de la pared._

**_-Inu-_**_ se dejó oír la voz temblorosa de una infante. Aome e Inuyasha corrieron en dirección al llamado._

_Sango estaba tirada en el piso mientras que las dos pequeñas lloraban sobre su madre creyéndola muerta._

**_-Mami empezó a correr cuando escuchó explosiones…luego tropezó y cayó dormida-_**

**_-Mami tiene un sueño muy profundo, inu, Aome, despierten a mi mami por favor-_**_ lloriqueaban las inocentes._

_Aome se aproximó al cuerpo. Inuyasha cobijó a las pequeñas en su pecho temiendo lo peor. _

**_-¿Aome ella está…?-_**_ Antes que Inuyasha terminara de formular la pregunta, Aome negó con la cabeza indicando que sango estaba inconsciente más no muerta. _

**_-Tenemos que irnos-_**_ sugirió Inuyasha cuando escuchó una cabalgata acercarse a su dirección._

_Buscar a Sango les había restado tiempo en el escape. No alcanzaban a internarse al bosque sin que los atraparan los centauros. Inuyasha buscó por los alrededores la manera de esconderse los cinco hasta que pasara el asalto pero lo único que halló fue un pozo de agua muy oscuro y profundo._

**_-Perfecto-_**_ musitó el albino. Tomó a Sango en sus brazos y dijo **-¡vamos!-** dirigiendo a todos hacia el nuevo escondite._

_Inuyasha depositó en breve a Sango en el piso mientras buscaba un trozo enorme de madera para que flotara sobre el agua del pozo. Donde pudo, destrozó una mesa y lanzó los pedazos al foso._

**_-Sube tú con las niñas. Después me recibes a mí y a Sango-_**_ Mintió Inuyasha a su esposa mientras sujetaba una enorme cubeta para que ella se metiera con las gemelas._

_Con el temor en sus pupilas, Aome obedeció aun cuando la mirada de Inuyasha expresaba otra cosa. El herrero lentamente las fue bajando. Los ojos dorados se clavaron en los ojos castaños humedecidos de amor y tristeza. Inuyasha se estaba despidiendo de su esposa. Los cinco no iban a caber en el pozo. _

_Aome bajó de la cubeta para que Inuyasha bajara junto a sango. Pero sólo un cuerpo llegó y no era el de su esposo._

**_-¿por qué no baja Inu?-_**_ preguntó una de las gemelitas. Aome se desesperó al descubrir el plan de su marido. Iba a tomar las cuerdas para salir del pozo a buscarlo, pero las cuerdas habían sido cortadas por alguien. _

_Sabiendo que no contaba con más tiempo, Inuyasha tomó una navaja y cortó el amarre que sujetaba la cubeta asegurándose así que nadie tuviera acceso a sus protegidas. Sólo esperaba que Miroku fuera lo suficientemente sabio e inteligente como para descubrir el escondite de ellas. _

**_-Guarden silencio. Sólo esperen el llamado de su padre niñas. A nadie más contesten-_**_ advirtió el albino a las pequeñas**. –Aome, volveré por ti-** fue la vaga promesa que pudo decirle a su esposa antes de separase del pozo. Inuyasha solo esperaba poderla cumplir. _

_El herrero corrió hacia el interior del bosque cuando la cabalgata llegó tal cual se esperaba. _

_Aome trató de escalar las rocas…_

**_-¡No lo dejen ir!_**_- dijo uno de los veinte centuriones._

_Aome resbaló, había mucha humedad y moho…_

_Inuyasha alcanzó a correr logrando alejar a los enemigos del escondite de su esposa y sus amigas…_

_Aome volvió a trepar las paredes del pozo sin éxito alguno…_

**_-¿A dónde crees que vas?- _**_ Uno de los tipejos golpeó a Inuyasha con su bastón. _

_Aome volvió a trepar el muro. Sus pasos resbalaron una vez más…_

_Inuyaha ahora era rodeado por los centuriones…_

**_-Jajaja, será un excelente esclavo- _**

_El desespero por llegar hasta donde su esposo era mayor a su propia supervivencia. La pelinegra siguió insistiendo en trepar las paredes del pozo… _

**_-¡Oh, por favor! Servirá de Eunuco para nuestro rey-_**_ dijo otro tipo cuando bajaba del caballo para golpearle por intentar blandir su navaja contra ellos. _

_Aome trataba de clavar sus uñas en las rocas. Maldijo no poseer uñas lo suficientemente largas y fuertes con las cuales poder agarrarse…_

**_-¿Es que son ciegos? ¡Mírenlo! Con esa altura y con ese cuerpo tan joven puede servir de soldado en la frontera enemiga-_**

_Aome volvió a resbalar y cayó pesadamente sobre los bloques de madera haciendo que las niñas tambalearan y gritaran junto al cuerpo de Sango… _

**_-¿Escucharon eso?-_**

**_-¿Eran los gritos de unas niñas?- _**

_Para distraerlos, Inuyasha volvió a ponerse en pie hiriendo al centurión más cercano. La atención de todos se enfocaron en el albino para aporrearle por la insolencia de defenderse. _

**_-Ya vámonos. Pongan al albino con los demás presos-_**_ finalizó uno. _

_Y a la conversación se unieron otros tantos…_

**_-Ya hemos reclutados suficientes hombres-_**

**_-jajaja y a mujeres también- _**

**_-Para lo que nos van a servir las mujeres-_**

**_-¿Qué más que para relajarnos y que nos atiendan?- _**

**_-Patrañas, sólo sirven para distraer, sólo te faltó reclutar niños y ancianos jajajajajajja-_**

**_-Nah, qué babosadas dicen ¿acaso tenemos tiempo para entrenar niños en esta guerra o para cuidar de los ancianos?_**

**_-sólo necesitamos hombres jóvenes y adultos-_**

**_- ya tenemos suficientes-_**

**_-De todas maneras traje a unas hembras bien buenas por ahí. Me lo van a agradecer, sé que sí- _**

**_-Nah, garoso, apuesto a que empiezas a cobrar por los servicios de ellas jajjajaaj-_**

**_-¡hey! Quiero tener mi sustento para un futuro-_**

_Y la conversación se fue perdiendo a lo lejos del camino dejando a una aldea ardiendo en llamas…_

El albino estaba sujetando su costilla preguntándose por la suerte de su esposa y de Sango. Fijando su vista hacia el horizonte de tierras lejanas, se preguntó si algún día volvería a los brazos de su hermosa pelinegra. Por ahora, su único consuelo era conservar aquella etérea ilusión.

…

Miroku se apresuraba hacia los caballos. Debía llegar a casa pronto. Estaba en una reunión con el rey hablando sobre la nueva estrategia de ataque y defensa contra el reino vecino cuando un mensajero irrumpió la reunión con nefastas noticias sobre el asalto a diez aldeas, entre ellas, su hogar.

El rey fue condescendiente y permitió que Miroku se retirara del palacio con hombres de su entera confianza para ofrecer ayuda a las aldeas afectadas.

**-Monje Miroku, permita que os acompañe**- dijo un noble soldado con otros diez hombres fuertemente armados.

**-Sabéis que sólo por órdenes del rey poderos retirar del palacio**- respondió el monje. En medio del afán, no tenía tiempo de pronunciar palabras afables.

**-Os es concedido el permiso-** mostró el noble caballero la carta del rey, otorgado a a aquellos que hallaron gracia a sus ojos y tienen derecho de desplazarse lejos del palacio.

**-Bien, entonces en marcha-** y Miroku agilizó la cabalgata de regreso a su hogar. Le tomaría horas poder llegar.

…

Los ojos del monje lagrimearon al ver toda la aldea en cenizas. Curiosamente, lo únicos hombres era niños y ancianos. Mujeres, habían unas que otras, en su mayoría, ancianas también.

**-¿Quién hizo esto?-** preguntó un soldado atónito.

Miroku no respondió. Entonces agilizó la marcha hacia su casa, esperando hallar a su familia y sus amigos.

**-¡Sangoooo! ¡SANGOOOOOOO!-** Dio voces desesperado cuando llegó. Nadie respondió.

Miroku recorrió con la vista lo que un día fue su casa y sólo encontró escombros y cenizas.

**-Tal vez estén con Inuyasha-** musitó esperanzado. Iba dirigiendo sus pasos a nueva dirección cuando reconoció las voces de sus niñas y esposa…

**-¡MIROKUUUU!-** gritó Sango tras escuchar a su esposo. Ya hacía horas que había despertado de la inconciencia. Las gemelas se unieron a una sola voz con su madre. Aome estaba en un rincón abrazándose las rodillas llorando por su herrero.

**-¿Dónde están?-** volvió a gritar Miroku siguiendo las voces.

**-¡En el pozo! ¡Busca en el pozo!- **

Compitiendo con la velocidad de la luz, Miroku llegó al pozo. Todo estaba oscuro, nada podía ver. Entonces uno de los soldados acercó una antorcha.

**-¿Están aquí?- **volvió a llamar el castaño.

**-Aquí estamos cielo-** se quebró la voz de sango.

**-¿Y las niñas?-**

**-Conmigo…también está Aome. Estamos bien-**

**-¿Inuyasha? ¿Dónde está él?-**

…..

Por lo que pudo escuchar Aome oculta tras los arbustos de la conversación de Miroku y los soldados del rey, los vándalos eran reclutas del reino vecino. Se encargaban de llevar a hombres aptos para ser entrenados en la guerra. No solían llevar mujeres, menos a ancianos y a niños. En más de diez aldeas había sucedido el asalto. El número de muertos era nada comparado al número de los hombres secuestrados.

Los reclutados eran entrenados salvajemente más allá de las fronteras del reino vecino. Ahora la nueva residencia de su esposo se hallaba en tierras frías de montañas inhóspitas y ríos caudalosos.

Teniendo la información que necesitaba, Aome llegó a la implacable resolución de ir a la guerra con un solo propósito: Rescatar a su esposo.

...

CONTINUARÁ...

**NOTA AUTORA**: Sinceramente lamento mucho la demora en la actualización de éste fic, ha sido difícil encontrar un espacio en el cual pueda escribir. Confiando en Dios, les tengo el siguiente capítulo para la siguiente semana( se los prometo). No piensen que me he olvidado de ustedes. Muchas gracias por dedicarme parte de su apreciado tiempo y los veré la semana entrante. Felices fiestas y bendiciones.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**…..**

Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda y frente.

**-Muy lenta. Otra vez**- dijo el anciano.

Aome volvió a repetir el movimiento de derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda…

**-Ya memorizaste el movimiento, ahora te falta fuerza, firmeza, confianza-** concretó el anciano calvo.

Aome era paciente. No se molestaba si su maestro decrépito la ponía a repetir mil veces el ejercicio si con eso conseguía quedar satisfecho. La pelinegra aprendió a ignorar el calambre de sus brazos, el cansancio de sus piernas y el desgaste de sus músculos.

**-¿CREES QUE ES SUFICIENTE? ¡NO DISMINUYAS LA VELOCIDAD SOLDADO!- **y un latigazo acompañó estas palabras. Aome comprendió que debía repetir el ejercicio una vez más.

**-Te estás pasando Mioga-** Dijo kouga mientras abandonaba en breve su propio entrenamiento.

**-Es mi estudiante, yo diré cuándo me estoy pasando-**

**-Pero…-**

**-¡PERO NADA!-** Se exasperó el anciano **–no quisiste tomarla como discípula, ahora concéntrate en tu entrenamiento y déjame continuar con el de ella-**

El anciano tenía razón. Por muy duro que sonaran las palabras, Kouga no tenía derecho a intervenir...en fin, todo era por el bien de ella.

Sin siquiera mostrar una mueca de queja, Aome siguió haciendo caso omiso a los dolores que ahora padecía su propio cuerpo. Las cicatrices y moretones eran nada comparado con la ilusión de volver a ver a su herrero. Llevaba cuatro meses siguiéndoles la pista a los hombres que se llevaron a su esposo pero sin ningún éxito en encontrarlos. Sólo sabía que debían viajar a la frontera enemiga, pero el territorio del reino vecino era grande y tenían muchas bases de entrenamiento para los reclutas. Aome debía averiguar en cuál de las tantas bases se encontraba él.

Contaba con la suerte de no estar sola. Contaba con la suerte de tener la compañía de un amigo que conoció en la aldea y con un maestro intolerable que llegó a estimar tras cada moretón y cortada. Aome se sentía más fuerte pese a no cumplir con las expectativas de su maestro. Ella a dudas penas trataba de recordar meses atrás cuando partió hacia el horizonte desconocido tras su albino…

_Aome no tuvo paciencia para esperar la noche y dejándole una nota a Miroku y a Sango, se retiró hacia su casa para buscar los elementos que necesitaba: Un kimono (de su esposo), una mochila de tela para un largo viaje y una espada conocida como colmillo de acero (también de su esposo). Teniendo lo que necesitaba, partió hacia la frontera enemiga. _

_Era bien sabido que las mujeres no tenían derecho alguno para participar en la guerra. Machismo o protección, las mujeres eran exoneradas de las artes de la milicia. Una decisión muy estúpida, porque aunque las mujeres fueran destituidas de los campos de batallas, ellas no eran inmunes a los estragos que éstas acarreaban. _

_Los niños y los ancianos tampoco eran invitados a jugar a la guerra, pero tanto como a las mujeres, ellos también eran seriamente afectados._

_Aome llevaba tres días de viaje cuando tuvo en cuenta cierto detalle referente a pequeños cambios en su persona; Tenía que esconder su larga cabellera, de eso no había duda. Aunque existieran soldados con cabellos largos, Aome debía matizar su feminidad y cambiarla por una figura más tosca, rústica y simple…en otras palabras, más como un hombre. _

_Ahora el problema era su busto. ¿Cómo esconder esas dos montañas de pecho? Aome hizo el intento de ponerse dos y hasta tres kimonos encima para cubrirlos, pero sólo logró asarse del calor y verse más gorda a parte de que su figura ahora era desproporcional comparado con el tamaño de su cabeza. _

**_-Pareces una albóndiga con patas flacas-_**

_Aome brincó del susto y apuntó a colmillo de acero a dónde fuera que el dueño de la voz estuviera mirando. Pero los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada y la espada terminó resbalando de su mano._

**_-Oye niña ten cuidado con esooooooooooooooooooooo- _**

_Y la espada había activado una de las tantas trampas que había en los alrededores del espeso bosque. Aome escasamente pudo apreciar a un enano que agitaba sus manos al aire antes de caer al hueco. Asustada, Aome asomó su cabeza creyendo haber lastimado seriamente al diminuto ser. Pero el diminuto ser estaba más que bien. Tal vez uno que otro rasguños, nada de lo cual preocuparse seriamente._

**_-Ayuda- _**_gritó débilmente el enano. Aome lanzó una soga y tomó distancia del hombrecito por si acaso. Eran tiempos de guerra, la pelinegra estaba en su derecho natural de desconfiar hasta de los moscos. _

**_-Me llamo Mioga-_**_ se presentó horas después el pobre hombre tras haber salido de la trampa por ayuda de Aome. _

_Naturalmente, la pelinegra no respondió. En cambio se quedó observando la calvicie, la piel morena quemada por el sol y la extraña ropa del anciano que respondía al nombre de Mioga._

**_-Sería descortés de tu parte si no me das tu nombre después de que afablemente me he presentado aun cuando fui víctima de tu imprudencia- _**

_Aome agachó la mirada buscando un palo o algo con qué escribir. Encontró una piedra filosa y dibujó algo en el piso a metros del anciano. Luego señaló el garabato._

**_-Así que no hablas, ¿muda de nacimiento? A ver, a ver, ¿qué hiciste? ….oh, Aome, te llamas Aome-_**_ dijo simpático el hombrecito **–espera, espera niña, ¿a dónde crees que vas? Está oscureciendo-** interrogó el anciano cuando vio que la pelinegra volvía a tomar las cosas para seguir su rumbo. _

_Aome escasamente lo miró de soslayo y siguió caminando como si nada._

_El anciano Mioga se airó por la actitud indiferente de la chica y la tildó de insensata y grosera con los mayores._

**_-Es peligroso que una niña como tu ande sola por estos bosques. ¿Y qué crees que vas a hacer con esa espada? ¡Ni siquiera la sabes manejar! Déjate de tonterías y mejor vete a tu casa. Los del reino vecino andan cazando a muchachas tontas e imprudentes como tú. En fin, si me haces caso o no, no es mi asunto, puedes irte a donde te plazca-_**_ no diciendo más, el anciano se sentó cerca de la fogata a pelar una manzana. _

_Aome no tenía intenciones de ofender al anciano, sólo tenía prisa por encontrar a su esposo antes de perderle el rastro. Pero él tenía razón en algo: La noche estaba cerca y el peligro siempre presente. Aome no sabía cómo defenderse. No era inteligente apresurar sus pasos a la muerte en el vano intento de rescatar a su esposo. Sin saber qué más hacer, Aome se sentó junto a la chimenea frente al anciano._

_Unas lágrimas surcaron sus párpados. Aome lloró una vez más en silencio. _

_Ser indiferente frente a una atormentada damisela no era un papel que el anciano Mioga pudiera desempeñar. Con la mayor de las sutilezas, se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro._

**_-No quería ofenderte, lo siento pequeña, no llores-_**

_Aome no esperó una segunda oportunidad y buscó nuevamente un palo con el cual escribir su historia._

_Dos horas después que el anciano y la muda pudieran comunicarse, Mioga preguntó **-¿Quieres ir a la guerra para rescatar a tu marido? ¡Sólo los hombres pueden ir a la guerra! Y Aun, si fueras hombre, ¿tienes idea de lo que es la guerra?-**_

**_-¿Tienes idea de lo que es estar indefenso cuando la guerra toca a la puerta de tu casa?- _**_ dijo otra voz. Aome y Mioga saltaron del susto creyendo haber sido descubiertos por enemigos. _

_Pero al reconocer al dueño de la voz, Aome respiró tranquila. Un pelinegro de ojos celestes y piel morena hacía rato les estaba siguiendo el rastro. _

**_-¿Quién eres?- _**_Preguntó molesto el anciano por el susto. _

**_-Soy Kouga-_**_ se presento para Mioga. Y dirigiendo sus palabras a la muda, le interroga **-¿se han llevado a tu esposo Aome?-** _

_ Aome escribió en la arena todo lo que tenía que escribir. Después de un largo rato, Kouga cuenta de cómo llegaron los asaltantes a su aldea cuando él estaba entregando una mercancía de espadas en una provincia cercana. Los asaltantes se llevaron a todos sus amigos y con ellos a su prometida, Ayame. _

**_-No es usual que los asaltantes secuestren mujeres, cuando el propósito es reclutar a hombres para la guerra. Si se llevaron a tu prometida, la venderán como esclavas y así obtener más dinero para la guerra. Las esclavas extranjeras son más costosas y apetecidas-_**

**_-Si es que no las prostituyen para ellos-_**_ dijo Kouga con rencor._

**_-No lo creo-_**_ se adelantó el anciano **–si ellos quieren mujeres para sus propias necesidades, reclutan a las de su propia aldea. Pero cuando reclutan a mujeres jóvenes del extranjero, ellos las venden al rey. El rey adora a las mujeres del extranjero, se dice que las colecciona en su palacio y cada noche duerme con una extranjera diferente…qué envidia-**_

**_-Entonces adorará a Ayame. Es una hermosa peliroja de ojos verdes- _**

**_-Uhhh…hasta yo la adoraría-_**

**_-¡Es mi prometida! –_**

**_-Nunca he dicho que no lo sea-_**

**_-Quiero decir que dejes de fantasear con mi prometida anciano decrépito-_**

_Y con dos coscorrones en la cabeza, el anciano Mioga dejó de soñar que una peliroja de ojos verdes masajeaba su espalda envuelta en una diminuta tela de hilo egipcio. _

_….._

_ Sexto día de viaje. Los tres viajeros decidieron reposar cerca al río después de una larga caminata. _

**_-No quiero ofenderte, pero date por muerta-_**_ señaló Kouga cuando Aome intentaba blandir la espada haciéndole frente a un tronco. Un tronco que ganó tres round seguidos. Aome no quería aceptar su derrota frente a un pedazo de madera y por eso exigió revancha. _

**_-¿segura que quieres ser un hombre?_**_- Preguntó el anciano Mioga frotando su barriga desde su improvisada hamaca: unos vejucos enredados._

_Aome volteó a mirar a Mioga para asentir con su cabeza en una clara afirmación de decisión irrevocable. Al distraerse, una larga rama seca enredó el pie de la pelinegra y ésta cayó boca abajo una vez más. _

_Tronco: cuatro._

_ Aome: cero. _

_Pero la muda no se daría por vencida. Kouga y Mioga decidieron hacer siesta mientras Aome terminaba con su absurdo entrenamiento. Para cuando ya estuviera agotada, ellos emprenderían marcha hacia la frontera vecina…claro, tenían que llevar a Aome en sus espaldas. De ser así, preferirían rentar un caballo o un burro para transportarse. _

**_-¿No crees que deberías enseñarle a usar la espada anciano Mioga?-_**_ Dijo Kouga cuando vio que Aome había utilizado la espada para rascarse la cabeza. _

**_-¿por qué yo?-_**

_Pero ahora, la astuta de Aome le había encontrado un mejor uso a la espada: Era perfecta para cortar frutos y pescado. _

**_-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no dijiste que eres un ex – comandante de guerra?-_**

**_-Soy retirado. No quiero saber nada de la guerra. Ahora soy ermitaño por decisión propia-_**

**_-Creo que alguien debería enseñarle a usar la espada- _**_ insistió Kouga cuando vio que Aome ahora blandía la espada no para atacar al pobre e indefenso tronco, sino para espantar los mosquitos. _

**_-¿y por qué no le enseñas tú?-_**_ devolvió el anciano._

**_-¿Yo? ¿ Por qué yo?- _**

**_-Dijiste que conocías el arte de las espadas-_**

**_-Soy herrero y espadachín, no maestro- _**

_Sus manos sudaron y la espada resbaló de las misma cayendo al agua. Viendo que kouga y el anciano estaban sumergidos en una importante discusión desde sus hamacas, Aome se adentró al agua para rescatar a colmillo de acero. _

**_-Y es por eso que digo que tú eres el indicado para enseñarle a Aome a manejar una espada, ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo Aome? ¿Eh? ¿Aome?- _**_Llamó kouga._

**_-¿Dónde estará esta mujer?-_**_ pronunció Mioga a la ausencia de la misma. Los dos miraron por todos lados y luego dirigieron sus ojos hacia el agua en donde salían unas burbujitas._

**_-¿será qué…?-_**_ Kouga dejó la incógnita al aire, esperando que detrás de esas burbujitas en el agua saliera la Aome._

_Mioga no estaba de ánimos para nadar, por eso decidió esperar un poco para ver si el cuerpo de la pelinegra al menos flotaba para recogerlo. _

_…_

**_-La espada no está hecha a tu medida, por eso te cuesta manejarla – _**_continuó Mioga. Kouga rescató a Aome del agua con la condición de no ser él el maestro de la muda. Por eso Mioga, como en el pasado, ahora retomaba el papel de sensei. _

_Aome observó la espada y se sintió pequeña, impotente. Mioga tenía razón, la espada no estaba hecha a su medida, estaba hecha a la medida de su esposo. _

**_-Pero ello no significa que no tengas algún talento- _**_ completó al anciano haciéndole ver un punto favorable al asunto. _

**_-Pues bien, desde ahora en adelante, te trataré como a mi igual: de hombre a hombre-_**_ el anciano rascó su calvicie y sonrió a la muda **-ay caramba, pero eres demasiado bonita como para ser un hombre-**_

_Aome se sonrió con sonrojo bajando la cabeza. Mioga sacudió su mente y volvió a lo que tenía que volver…_

**-¡No te desconcentres muda!- **Gritó el anciano cuando ella trastabilló en alguno de sus movimientos. Aome comprendió que en estos momentos no valía la pena recordar nada excepto enfocarse en su entrenamiento.

**-Ahora practiquemos-** concluyó el anciano. La miró de reojo y se lanzó al ataque.

Aome esquivó los ataques con dificultad y terminó recluida en el piso abrazándose las piernas con miedo. No importaba cuán anciano luciera su maestro, los embistes y la pulcra defensiva que él presentaba con su espada daba testimonio de un guerrero fiero y molesto.

**-¿Y ASÍ PRETENDES RESCATAR A TU ESPOSO MUDA INEPTA?- ** gritó Mioga apuntado el filoso metal en la cabeza de ella.

**-Mioga no seas tan duro con ella, es sólo una mujer- **volvió a intervenir Kouga preocupado por la pelinegra. Una preocupación de amigos claro estaba, nada más que eso.

**-Me importan mis pelotas si es mujer o diva. Si es mi discípula, la trataré como a mi igual, ¡NO PUEDO SER CONDESCENDIENTE CON NADIE, LA GUERRA NO ES CONDESCENDIENTE CON NADIE! ¿Lo tienes claro muda?-**

Y la muda nada podía decir. Ella sólo estaba cansada, desesperada, perdida.

**-La espada no es lo tuyo- **dijo el maestro con algo de decepción bajando la guardia –**tampoco el ser hombre…vete, regresa a tu aldea y consíguete un nuevo esposo que pueda calmar tu calentura niña. Esto no es lo tuyo- **y con las palabras más hirientes que se le puede dedicar a una mujer desolada, Mioga dio la vuelta y enfundó su espada para rencontrarse con su ser ermitaño.

¿Regresar a la aldea? ¿Sin su esposo? ¿Conseguir un nuevo esposo? Eran interrogantes que Aome no concebía siquiera hacerse. Él se lo había buscado.

Expeliendo rabia y odio por todos los poros de su piel, Aome se puso en pie y empuñó nuevamente a colmillo de acero. El maestro detuvo sus pasos y giró a mirarla al presentir un nuevo movimiento en su contra. El ambiente ahora era diferente, era más pesado.

**-¿Te ofendí? Me resbala. No esperes una disculpa de mi parte- ** mofó una vez más el anciano.

Aome bloqueó sus emociones. Llanto, rabia, desesperación, todas ellas quedaron encarceladas tras una prisión fría y calculadora, nada que pudieran reflejar sus pupilas castañas. Aome se puso en guardia ¿Qué sucedía? ¡Ella había visto a mil veces a Inuyasha practicar con colmillo de acero!

_Firmeza y confianza, era todo lo que podía ver de Inuyasha cuando lo veía manejar su espada. El sudor recorriendo su pecho y su frente lo hacían ver hostil y gallardo._

**_-¿Qué es lo que tanto miras?-_**_ sonrió él cuando la vio sentada en una enorme piedra para observarlo. En cinco pasos llegó hasta ella y le besó los labios._

**_-¿Quieres intentar?- _**_invitó el herrero a la curiosa chica. Aome asintió con una sonrisa. Él la tomó de la cintura para bajarla de la enorme piedra y se posicionó tras su espalda. _

**_-arriba y abajo, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda y frente, tienes que ver a la espada como una extensión de tu cuerpo más que como un objeto ajeno-_**_ decía él cuando le enseñaba los movimientos básicos. Aome permitió que su esposo tomara a colmillo de acero con sus manos encima. Inuyasha estaba muy pegado a su espalda más de lo necesario, pero a la pelinegra pareció no importarle._

**_-¿Ves? Es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Ahora inténtalo sola_**_. **Sé que puedes-** dijo el albino cuando vio que ella lograba acoplarse a los movimientos. Cuando Inuyasha notó que las embestidas de Aome eran titubeantes, agregó **–no tengas miedo. Imagina que estás danzando y que la espada es tu pareja. Debes moverte en un mismo ritmo con ella al punto de ser solo uno-**_

Una danza. ¿Por qué había olvidado aquella enseñanza? Aome debía imaginar que estaba bailando con su pareja, en este caso, bailando con su espada. Aome sonrió a la cara decrépita de su maestro. Danzar era pan comido para ella.

Mioga notó un cambio notable en Aome. Por curiosidad, se quedó quieto esperando algún movimiento de ella.

A bailar. Esta vez Aome tomó con más confianza la espada y embistió contra su maestro, quien estaba asombrado por la fuerza que ésta desplegaba con el metal.

Arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda y frente, era todo lo que tenía que hacer. Aome esquivó con éxito las arrematadas de su maestro y en cambio, le devolvió el golpe con fuerza y destreza. No por nada había visto a su esposo practicar con la espada. No por nada era la esposa de un herrero.

El grácil movimiento de una bailarina, la hacía más ligera y ágil en los ataques. Las embestidas de su maestro eran certeras y fuertes, pero pesadas y lentas para el movimiento pluma que ejecutaba la muda. Aome comprendió que no necesitaba usar su propia fuerza para vencer al oponente…la fuerza bruta del oponente sería la sentencia para el mismo.

El maestro no alcanzó a ver el último movimiento de la muda, todo lo que supo, es que el filo de la espada de ella ahora estaba apuntado a su propia garganta.

**-Bravo-** dijo satisfecho el anciano cuando ella ganó finalmente. Agitada, Aome sonrió para sí.

**-¿Dónde tenías escondido tanto talento muchacha?**- carcajeó el anciano yendo su trasero para atrás y quedar aplastado en el piso debido al cansancio que ella le provocó.

**-Sorprendente**- aplaudió Kouga **-ella te ganó porque te fiaste anciano-**

**-Lo sé, lo sé…me fié. Pero ya descubrimos que sí tienes talento muchacha. Ahora debo cuidar mejor mis espaldas- **

**-Y a tu trasero. Aun así ella es muy menuda. No podrá superar a un hombre en fuerza cuando se trate de una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo-**

**-Al menos ya no será presa fácil para cualquier idiota que la quiera destajar con su espada-** aportó el maestro con más ilusión **-Lo has hecho bien muchacha. Pero kouga tiene razón en algo, un hombre te superará en fuerza bruta. No obstante tus movimientos son más ágiles y eso te da mucha ventaja sobre tu oponente. Pero entonces llegó la hora de practicar con otra arma y así descubriremos qué otro talento tendrás- **

**-En un día de camino llegaremos a la primera base de los reclutas. Allí podremos camuflarnos y conseguir más información. Pero el territorio se pone cada vez más peligroso para una mujer -** dijo Kouga algo preocupado por su amiga.

**-Cierto, cierto-** suspiró el anciano mirando a Aome de arriba abajo y concluyó** –tenemos que desaparecer ese par de montañas- **dijo mirando los pechos de Aome.

Aome se miró de arriba abajo. Pese al entrenamiento arduo por cortesía del anciano decrépito, ella seguía siendo una chica. Y Una muy linda.

**-¡Ya sé!-** dijo Mioga con euforia.

**-¿Y ahora qué?-** Kouga sabía que las absurdas ideas del anciano merecían una gratificante preocupación de por medio.

El anciano se acercó a su equipaje y muy convencido del éxito de su plan, se dirige a la pelinegra **– Confía en mí… ¡voy a ser todo un hombre de ti!-**

Y Aome sería todo un hombre para su hombre.

...

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**…**

La falsa barba que el anciano sacó de su viejo equipaje la hizo estornudar. Por ese motivo descartaron que la nueva personalidad de Aome tuviera una. Las vendas enrolladas alrededor del tórax cubrieron con éxito sus pechos.

No tenía la contextura de un hombre pero podía pasarse por alto, por así decirlo. Bueno pues, un hombre no tenía esa tez facial tan suave, esas manos tan pequeñas y delicadas y esa tímida mirada de cachorrito perdido. De ahora en adelante Aome tenía que aprender a caminar clavando los ojos al piso.

**-Encórvate un poco – **dijo Mioga.

**-Camina con las piernas abiertas, como los machos-** agregó Kouga.

**-Y deberías dejar ese movimiento tan sutil de las manos-**

**-Sí exacto, el anciano tiene razón, has movimientos más bruscos y pesados-**

Y Aome dejó caer el cántaro de agua al tratar de caminar jorobada, con las piernas abiertas, y agarrar el recipiente con manos apretadas de movimientos toscos.

**-Estamos fritos-**

**-Ten fe Kouga, ya sabes que la fe mueve montañas-**

**-Un día tuve fe de que los conejos volaran más alto que las águilas, ¿y adivinas? ¡Nunca sucedió!-** Kouga estaba estresado. Estaban a un día del campamento enemigo y debían mezclarse entre los prisioneros sin ser descubiertos.

**-Aome lo hará bien, yo sé que sí-**

**-¿Por qué estás tan confiado?-**

**-¿Por qué no estarlo? ¡Esa niña aprendió a manejar el arco como un profesional en tres días! ¡Tres días!-**

**-Sí bueno, le fue mejor con el arco que con la espada-**

**-Sí bueno, pues yo creo que cuando alguien se propone algo con toda convicción, lo consigue-**

**-No estoy seguro anciano Mioga-**

**- No hay mejor arma que la paciencia y la perseverancia, créeme. Y esa muchacha rebosa en ambas- **

Kouga se rindió con un sonoro suspiro. Observó a Aome recogiendo el cántaro algo decepcionada de sí misma y comprendió la profundidad de la sabiduría de aquel anciano decrépito. Suficiente tenía ella que lidiar con sus propias dudas como para que él le estuviera juzgando y presionando.

**-Intentémoslo una vez más Aome-** dijo Kouga renovando su paciencia y sus esperanzas para con ella.

**-¿Saben qué podría ayudar?-** preguntó muy eufórico Mioga con una inmensa idea taladrando su cerebro del tamaño de un maní.

**-¿Qué?-** volteó Kouga y Aome muy expectantes.

**-Que escupa-**

**-¿Eh?-** Kouga y Aome se miraron confundidos. ¿Habían escuchado bien?

**-¡Que escupa! ¿No lo ven? ¡Eso lo hacemos todo el tiempo los hombres! Oh y eructar y echarse gases en público…también deja de asearte y limpiar tus uñas Aome, eso te dará un aspecto más varonil-**

**-¡Oh Mioga eso es asqueroso no lo hago ni yo que soy un hombre!-** Con unos cuantos coscorrones y una rodadita por un pequeño precipicio de diez metros de profundidad, el anciano comprendió que Kouga no compartía la misma idea. Bien, no todos podían ser tan varoniles como Mioga.

…..

Filtrarse dentro del campo enemigo no había presentado gran dificultad en sí. El verdadero reto era salir de allí con vida.

Aome cubrió sus pechos con muchas vendas ajustadas. Con tres kimonos sobre ella, pudo esconder la delicadeza de su silueta y con un turbante recogió su largo cabello.

Kouga y Aome lograron mezclarse entre los prisioneros cuando éstos eran llevados en fila hacia las minas de carbón. Llevaban días estudiando los movimientos y los horarios de salida y entrada. Mioga quedó en las afuera de la base para rescatarlos cuando fuera dada la señal.

**-¿Hace cuánto que llegaste?-** preguntó uno de los prisioneros a Aome. Ella estaba martillando las rocas para encontrar diamantes. La pelinegra no se tomó el trabajo de siquiera mirar a su locutor.

**-Somos nuevos. Él es mi hermano menor-** se adelantó kouga en responder. Él estaba vaciando las rocas.

**-No te pregunté a ti moreno-** respondió el prisionero de mala gana.

**-Pierdes tu tiempo, mi hermano no habla-** continuó kouga con la conversación sin abandonar su oficio. No estaba interesado en ganarse unos latigazos por holgazán.

**-¿Y cómo se llama el mudo de tu hermano?-**

**-Aom…- **oh rayos. Ni kouga ni al anciano se les había ocurrido ponerle nombre a la nueva imagen de Aome. Había empezado a titubear por el estrés del momento. ¿Cómo rayos olvidaron aquel detalle?

Al ver el momentáneo bloqueo que padecía su amigo, Aome dejó su labor y se acercó a ellos para escribir algo sobre la arena.

**-¿Qué rayos hace él?-**

**-Escribe su nombre. Es su manera de presentarse-** dijo kouga respirando más tranquilo.

**-¿Escribir? ¡Bahh! Que se invente otra manera de presentarse, no todos sabemos leer ni mucho menos escribir-** se quejó otro prisionero que se acercaba con curiosidad por los nuevos esclavos.

**-Aomjet-** leyó Kouga para el prisionero y otros tantos que se acercaban.

**-¿Qué?-** dijo uno de los tantos presentes.

**-Aomjet es el nombre de mi hermano. Pero todos en la aldea le decimos Jet.-**

**-Qué nombre tan extraño-** dijo algún otro por ahí.

**-Ehmm sí, lo sé. Mi madre quería una niña y la iba a llamar Aome. Mi Padre quería un varón y le iba a llamar Jetsugin. Al final lo nombraron Aomjet y mis padres quedaron contentos…aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi hermano-**

Aome le dio la razón a Kouga, ella no estaba contenta con su nuevo nombre. A parte de raro, era una combinación ridícula.

…

**-Ya hemos revisado todas las celdas y aquí no está Inuyasha. Debemos encaminarnos a la base del sur. A las mujeres prisioneras las envían directamente a la base del oriente cerca del palacio real. Parece que ahí es donde las entrenan como esclavas del rey-** concretó Kouga a media noche.

Aome estaba mirando la luna. Suspiró decepciona por no poder encontrar pistas de su esposo. Ya llevaban semanas fingiendo ser prisioneros para informarse del paradero del albino y no contaban con la suerte de su lado.

**-Debemos partir mañana a esta misma hora-** informó Kouga.

Aome estaba ajena a la conversación. En su mente sólo había espacio para Inuyasha y el combate de la noche pasada en el que se vio forzada a asesinar a alguien. La pelinegra aún recordaba el olor fresco de la sangre derramada por manos desesperadas para sobrevivir…

_Los prisioneros eran hombres obedientes a punta de amenazas y torturas. La comida siempre escaseaba, los enfermos nunca faltaban. El estilo de vida al que habían sido reducidos estos mortales no era diferente a la de un animal en proceso de adiestramiento. Madrugaban a las minas en busca de carbón y minerales para fabricar armas, en las tardes los esperaba el arduo entrenamiento de combates mortales de cuerpo a cuerpo, y en las noches entrenamientos de espada y otros instrumentos filosos. Aome presentó deficiencia en todos los campo, pero aun así nunca se rindió. _

_Un laberinto. Cinco jugadores, un sobreviviente. A veces los soldados se entretenían con apuestas haciendo que los prisioneros lucharan entre sí a muerte. _

_Kouga estaba atado a un tronco al intentar impedir que su hermano Jet fuera arrastrado a la lucha en el laberinto. Pero Kouga tampoco podía descubrir la verdadera identidad de Jet o de lo contrario sería ultrajada y asesinada._

_Cinco tristes prisioneros como jugadores. ¿El premio? Conservar su vida para un siguiente amanecer. Los participantes eligen sus armas y van a sus posiciones._

_Para Aome había llegado la hora de probar qué era ser todo un hombre. _

_Pasos silenciosos, transpiración excesiva, testículos queriéndose salir por la garganta. Cada jugador estaba pendiente de la presencia de su oponente, no fuera que los sorprendiera con un ataque mortal. _

_El miedo no figuraba como estrategia de defensa o de ataque, por eso Aome no podía mofarse de ello. Sabiendo que tenía las de perder, ella recurrió a un talento que los hombres carecen precisamente por ser hombres: Intuición femenina._

_La primera reacción inteligente de cuatro hombres encerrados en un laberinto, desesperados por la supervivencia, sería atacar con todas sus fuerzas en la primera oportunidad. La pelinegra sabía que no podía luchar con cuatro individuos al tiempo. Estando muy bien informada sobre los instintos primitivos de la mayoría de los hombres, Aome se mantuvo oculta en algún espacio del laberinto y permitió que se mataran entre ellos mismos; así ella sólo tenía que luchar contra el último sobreviviente. _

_Uno murió con un hacha incrustada en su cráneo, otro murió por un disloque de nuca y el penúltimo murió por una espada que se atravesó en su corazón. Sólo quedó vivo un mastodonte de dos metros relleno de pura grasa si no es carne. _

_¿Por qué no había quedado vivo el hombre calvo de delgadas proporciones musculares? Aome cerró sus ojos rogando que los ángeles de Dios bajaran en este instante y la sacaran del laberinto. _

**_-¡No te escondas flacucho!-_**_ vociferó el mastodonte al vacío. Aome sabía que aún no era tiempo de salir sin tener un plan que ejecutar en mente. Luego miró su mano y cayó en cuenta de algo. Ella tenía por armas una espada y un arco._

**_-¿Se te cayeron las pelotas? ¡Sal niñita!- _**_Por obviar razones, las ofensas no tenían gran impacto en la muda. El que mucho dice, poco hace. _

_Aome ya tenía un plan. Ella no necesitaba acercarse a su enemigo para atacarlo. Su defensa la podía ejecutar desde largo alcance. Sólo tenía que buscar un buen ángulo, un ángulo que no tardó en encontrar. _

_Él no debía saber dónde estaba ella. Tan pronto Aome tuvo en su mira al oponente, estiró el arco y disparó las dos primeras flechas a su objetivo: las piernas. _

_El grito testificó que había dado en el blanco. Ya teniendo inmóvil al mastodonte, Aome cambió de posición buscando acercarse más para disparar las siguientes flechas._

_Lo tenía a la vista. Esta vez apuntó a los brazos haciendo que éste soltara su espada. Y así pudo acercarse una vez más. Aome volvió a estirar su arco para dirigir la flecha determinante poniéndole fin a aquella masacre. _

**_-¿Qué esperas?-_**_ balbuceó el herido. Había reconocido su derrota en el mismo instante en que supo que su oponente había ejecutado una mejor estrategia de ataque al esconderse y dejar que se mataran entre ellos. Aquel mudo flacucho que él mismo subestimó, resultó ser de una inteligencia aguda y mordaz. _

**_-No te voy a culpar por sobrevivir. Sólo dispara y ya…es tu derecho de vencedor-_**

_De nadie era el derecho de tomar la vida de otros en sus propias manos. Aome no se complació en descubrir que sus víctimas eran simples campesinos, fieles devotos al sueño de la libertad. _

_El mastodonte había recibido con anterioridad una profunda herida en su costado derecho y esta se estaba desbordando de espesa sangre. El hombre estaba suplicando fin a su dolor. Él no estaba interesado en sobrevivir y Aome moría por saber la razón._

**_-He perdido a toda mi familia. No tengo alientos para ver un nuevo amanecer y seguir extrañándolos por toda una vida…por favor…esa flecha es mi única medicina- _**

_Aome agachó la cabeza para reprimir una lágrima de compasión. Volvió a levantar la mirada y apuntó con mayor determinación hacia el blanco…_

**-estuve vigilando la guardia y ellos hacen relevos cada cuatro horas en la noche. Durante ese relevo, podemos tomar prisionero al soldado que recibe el turno de vigilia-** comentaba Kouga trazando unos planos sobre el pergamino.

Aome miró a su amigo desganada. Quería hallar a Inuyasha ya, y olvidarse de este mal sueño. A donde quiera que fuera, la guerra parecía empeñarse a perseguirla por cielo y tierra.

**-¿Y cuál es el plan?-** Preguntó muy interesado alguien ajeno a ellos.

Aome y Kouga se alertaron y miraron hacia su nuevo locutor para encontrarse con un moreno de ojos pardos y largos cabellos oscuros. Bankotsu, uno de los prisioneros.

**-Ehmm… ¿Plan? Jejejeje… ¿Cuál plan?- **

**-¿Cuál más idiota? ¡El de escape!-**

**-Oh, no, no, no, no…mi hermana, cof, cof, ¡mi hermano! Y yo estábamos hablando de…de…adivinar, cuál sería la cena de mañana jejeje, sí eso-**

**-De acuerdo. Si no quieren incluirme, tal vez los soldados estén interesados en saber de sus adivinanzas para la cena de mañana- **

**-¡Oh de acuerdo!-** vociferó kouga de muy mal humor. El tipejo ese le caía mal. Muy mal.

**-Escucho-** dijo Bankotsu muy confiado.

**-¿No podías armar tu propio plan de escape?-**

**-Soy un excelente espadachín. Pero aquí la mayoría son campesinos. Todos se dejaron intimidar de los soldados haciendo lo que ellos dicen. Y pues por muy diestro que yo sea, solo, no puedo contra todos…-**

Aome escribió sobre la arena. Kouga leyó.

**-Mi hermano Jet pregunta si conoces a más hombres que estén interesados en venir con nosotros-**

**-Todos estamos interesados en salir de aquí. Pero no todos son de fiar-**

**-¿Acaso tú lo eres?-**

**-Sí, lo soy. He intentado escapar solo muchas veces pero me han atrapado y me he ganado azotes, para terminar atado en un tronco por tres días y tres noches sin agua ni comida. ¿No es suficiente testimonio de mi desespero por salir de aquí?-**

**-Mmm…bien, de acuerdo…bienvenido al club-** resolvió kouga. Una cabeza más no le vendría mal.

**-Jet…eres demasiado delgado y afeminado para tratarse de un hombre…pero en el laberinto, tu inteligencia fue tu arma principal de supervivencia y eso te hizo superior a la fuerza de un hombre-**

Kouga sabía que a Aome le sería difícil corresponder al halago, por lo cual intervino…

**- Sí bueno, nosotros contamos con nuestra estatura y nuestros músculos, los flacuchos como mi hermano Jet cuentan con la ventaja intelectual. Así es como se equilibra la naturaleza. Ahora, a lo que vinimos…-**

…..

**-Lord Seshomaru, estamos listos-** dijo un caballero esperando en las afuera del palacio real. Todo el reino estaba preparado para un inevitable invasión.

El albino terminó de ponerse su armadura y se subió al caballo **– Vamos al sur. En la próxima aldea tomaremos caminos separados. Tú iras hacia el Oeste para avisar al ejército imperial. Yo continuaré hacia el sur. Debes alcanzarme en menos de una semana-**

**-Sí señor –** dijo el caballero. Segundos después, retomó la palabra **-el rey del reino enemigo está tomando estrategias desesperadas. Se rumora que el hijo bastardo está vivo y que tomará su lugar en el trono- **

**-Entonces me encargaré que esos rumores se hagan realidad-**

**-¿Qué…que se hagan realidad?-**

El albino lanzó una mirada fría al caballero que lo acompañaba. Él no era el tipo de hombre que permitiera preguntas respecto a sus asuntos. Ni siquiera al rey le concedía aquel derecho.

…

**-Cuando la luna se pone redondita también coloradita no sabe ya qué hacer…- **Tarareaba el anciano Mioga no acordándose del resto de la letra de la canción mientras fumaba su kiseru (1) . Según el plan, el anciano no debía abandonar los alrededores de la prisión por las siguientes cuatro semanas mientras kouga y Aome hacían lo suyo. Luego enviarían la señal suplicando celestial rescate.

**-¿Aome habrá sobrevivido?- **Interrogaba a la misma luna el anciano. Eso sí, su kiseru siempre debía estar en cada chupadita. Estaba reposando sobre una tonelada de pólvora por cortesía de los pobre soldados que asaltó en el camino. No le dio la gana de matarlos porque le había dado pereza, así de sencillo.

Para ejecutar el plan, el anciano debía esperar que Kouga y Aome enviaran la señal de hacer volar la pólvora a unos metros de la prisión. Teniendo la atención de los soldados, ellos contaban con la posibilidad de escapar ilesos.

**-Ay yayayaiiii…- **Entonaba el anciano con la afinación de una gata pariendo** -canta y no llora…porque cantando se alegran cielito lindo los co… cof cof, cof cof…- ** en lugar de soplar el kiseru, el anciano se tragó todo el hollín del contenido de éste. Ahogándose en el humo de su propio vicio, el anciano tosió y tosió hasta el punto de escupir sus propias tripas. El brusco movimiento de su asfixia, hizo que del kiseru se soltaran unas chispas de fuego que llegaron a caer sobre la pólvora.

Diez segundos después, una gran explosión impactó en los portales de la prisión y un anciano envuelto en llamas salió volando cual cohete a la luna.

…..

**Kiseru (1) :** pipa japonesa tradicional para fumar gran variedad de sustancias como el tabaco y el opio.

...

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10 **

…..

Aome contemplaba al extraño bicho mientras lo picaba con una varita que sacó de un árbol seco. El bicho no respondía, sólo tenía abierto los ojos de par en par del tamaño de dos grandes huevos de avestruz. Si tan solo el bicho en cuestión no estuviera incinerado, sería más fácil de reconocer a qué especie pertenecía o a qué pecadora mutación se debía.

**-Cof, cof…-** rezongó el bicho.

Kouga chilló del sustó y como todo un hombre se subió en las espaldas de Bankotsu. Aome fue más audaz y cestó un fuerte golpe en lo que parecía ser la cabeza del bicho para dejarlo inconsciente.

**-Tenemos que deshacernos de esa cosa. No vaya a ser que nos contagie de algo- **propuso Bankotsu cuando tiró lejos a Kouga.

**-Mandémoslo a rodar al río-** propuso entonces Kouga. Su aguda fobia hacia los bichos era más que notable.

Frunciendo los hombros, Aome tomó un tronco más grande y empujó al incinerado por el barranco río abajo. Luego los tres espectadores se quedaron observando cómo se iba perdiendo el bicho entre el agua a la vez que el hollín que lo envolvía desaparecía. Y Los mismos tres espectadores tuvieron que correr detrás del cuerpo al reconocer que el bicho no era otra cosa que el anciano Mioga.

**-¡¿Kouga por qué mandaron a ahogar a un pobre anciano?!-**

**-¡Tú sólo cállate y corre! ¡Anciano Miogaaaaaaaaaa…..regresaaaaaaaaaaa!-**

…

Cierto era que la pólvora estalló mucho antes del tiempo planeado, pero aún así Aome, Kouga y Bankotsu lograron conseguir su libertad. Con lo que no contaban los chicos, era que en la huída le acompañaran ochenta hombres; ochenta acompañantes fieles sedientos de venganza; todos desprovistos de hogar, todos huérfanos de esperanzas.

**-Aomjet, el siguiente campamento está a dos días. ¿Preparamos a los hombres que se van a infiltrar?-** preguntó yujin, un joven con no más de quince años de edad.

**-Aomjet, ¿entrarás otra vez al campamento enemigo?- **Preguntó esta vez Kouga, aún temeroso que la identidad de su amiga fuera revelada a los ochenta hombres.

La pelinegra dejó de observar el atardecer que reposaba en el horizonte. Giró a mirar a Yujin para confirmar con su cabeza su decisión.

**-Yujin, prepara a los chicos. Recuérdeles que no podemos entrar más de diez. Los otros setenta deben camuflarse por el bosque esperando nuestras señales de rescate-** concretó el moreno para que el joven se retirara y los dejara solos.

**-No puedo creer que aún quieras entrar a otro campamento Aome**- Kouga volvió a tomar la conversación, siempre cuidadoso que nadie estuviera cerca.

Aome suspiró pesadamente. Fingir ser algo que no es, era una tarea embarazosa. Luchar y comportarse como un hombre resultaba tedioso, y oler como uno lo era aún más. Lo peor que Aome tenía que enfrentar así no lo quisiera era: Soportar a ochenta olorosos con las testosteronas alborotadas bañándose desnudos en el río…

_Oh bien... los tres chicos lograron rescatar al anciano Mioga del río. Pero si Aome hubiera sabido el cuadro que iba a contemplar, ella habría dado lo que fuera por cambiar de lugar con el anciano: Inconsciente. _

_Los muchachos dejaron de caminar con el cuerpo del maestro, cuando escucharon una algarabía en el río. _

**_-Oh qué calor hace-_**_ dijo uno de los hombres del montón._

**_-¿Nadamos en el río?- _**_propuso otro idiota del montón. _

**_-¿J…juntos? ¿No es mejor hacerlo con mujeres? - _**_preguntó un pervertido del montón._

**_-¡Nahhh qué idiotas son! ¡Quién piensa pierde!- _**_dijo otro del montón, despojándose de sus prendas para lanzarse desnudo al agua. _

**_-¿¡Oh qué pasa!? ¿No tenemos todos lo mismo?- _**_dijo un exhibicionista parándose en una peña totalmente desnudo. _

_Los demás que aún no estaban en el río, dejaron de contemplar las nalgas y las bolas desnudas de sus compañeros, y decidieron despojarse de sus ropas para también nadar._

**_-Hermano, ¿dónde está el anciano Mioga?- _**_Preguntó Kouga a Aome. Ella miró por todos lados y al encontrarlo, sus ojos sangraron al instante. _

**_-¡Uyyyuyuiii! Espérenme muchachos-_**_ gritó el anciano Mioga cuando despertó de la inconciencia. Para fastidio de Kouga y para horror de Aome, el anciano también decidió jugar a ser Adán en el Edén. Habría sido menos traumatizante para Aome si el anciano no tuviera tan arrugadas las nalgas. _

**_-Ayhh… anciano… ¿por qué tenías que desnudarte también?-_**_ chilló kouga con la cara morada de las náuseas. _

_Los rechifles y las burleterías tomaron protagonismo cuando el anciano Mioga gritó **-¡Un pez mordió mi cosita!- **y se fue por todo el río cazando al pervertido de escamas acuático. _

**_-Jjajaja qué mal gusto tiene el pez de morder esa cosa tan arrugada jajaajajja-_**

_-¡**No seas grosero con tus mayores!-** expresaba molesto el anciano._

**_-Jet, Kouga ¿no se van a bañar?-_**_ Preguntó Bankotsu cuando se desprendía de sus prendas. Ya tenía el torso totalmente desnudo cuando Kouga reaccionó por el bienestar de Aome._

**_-¿Eh? ¡Hermano Jet, tú no, tu vas por la leña para el fuego!-_**_ y como sea, se las ingenió para ponerle un saco de prenda a la cabeza a la chica y la mandó a rodar por una loma hacia el bosque. _

Aome sacudió su cabeza. Ojalá pudiera borrar aquel recuerdo del río. Por ahora sólo se enfocó en la siguiente misión.

**-Aome-** llamó Kouga una vez más **-¿por qué no mejor me esperas aquí en el bosque hasta que yo regrese y tenga nuevas pistas?-**

Aome negó con la cabeza. Pero Kouga insistió **– es muy peligroso. Tuvimos suerte la vez anterior, pero si las cosas no salen bien, lo mejor es que estés en un lugar seguro y así yo buscaría la manera de escapar y…-**

Esta vez Aome sacudió su cabeza con más violencia de lo premeditado. Ella formaría parte de la misión.

Los pasos se sintieron por el sendero. Kouga dejó de hablar y miró hacia la dirección del ruido.

**-Nosotros iremos-** se presentaron ocho hombres ante sus ojos. Entre ellos estaba Bankotsu. Kouga miró de derecha a izquierda y quedó satisfecho con los nuevos compañeros de infiltrados. Todos eran altos, fuertes y con conocimiento en la guerra. Los demás aldeanos y campesinos, habrían de quedarse por los alrededores según lo planeado.

**-Pero preferimos que Jet se quede. Es muy pequeño y delgado. Lo van a destajar desde el primer día-** propuso uno de los ocho.

Otro de los presentes propuso -**En lugar de Jet, puede ir otro hombre igual de alto y fuerte- **

Cucarachas. Fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino Aome en cuanto escuchó la sugerencia.

**-Eso lo decide él-** concluyó Kouga mirando a su hermano adoptivo.

Tanto los planes de infiltración como los de escape, siempre eran diseñados por Aome. ¿Ahora estos pendejos querían sacarla así como así? Hasta las cucarachas se ofenderían si compararan a estos tipos con ellas. Aome alistó el arco y alcanzó a apuntar con una de sus flechas a un panal de abejas para que cayera a los pies de los mastodontes sin cerebro; Gracias a los cielos Kouga fue mucho más sensato y se adelantó a los hechos…

**-Amigos-** persuadió Kouga antes que la copa rebosara **-sé que todos tenemos un motivo por ir. Algunos de los anteriores prisioneros que se liberaron, tomaron sus propios caminos para regresar a su aldea y otros como nosotros, decidimos quedarnos para seguir buscando a nuestros seres amados. Mi hermano Jet también tiene ese derecho de pelear por lo que cree y es suyo-**

**-Jet, te has visto en un espejo, ¿verdad?- **se interpuso otro de los hombres. Aome dejó de apuntar al panal y lanzó una flecha a los pies de este.

**-¡Oye!- **

**-¡Ya basta de estupideces chicos!-** intervino Bankotsu antes que el mudo flacucho clavara todas sus flechas en sus propios traseros **–lo que a éste le falta de estatura y fuerza, lo tiene en ingenio e intuición. Si Jet quiere venir, déjenlo-** y no discutiendo más, todos se fueron a preparar y a repasar los planos de la misión.

…

Las llamaradas consumían lo que una vez fue base enemiga. Aome y los suyos no necesitaron más de tres días para conseguir la información que querían, armar un plan de escape y tener la victoria.

El deprimente cuadro de hombres envueltos en llamas, no hacían más que alimentar la sed de paz que anidaba en la muda. Ella sólo quería entrar y salir del campamento enemigo sin ser detectada. Pero sus acompañantes armaron botín y alertaron a los aliados del bosque para que enviaran bolas de fuego y explosivos.

Aome sólo tuvo que calcular con sus flechas envenenadas la distancia hacia los oficiales superiores que custodiaban la base. Todos los de alto rango fueron asesinados con su grandiosa puntería. La embestida con el arco fue perfecta, certera, impecable. Del resto de los peones, se encargaron sus nuevos aliados.

**-¡Yahioooooooo!-**

**-¡Qué puntería hermano!-**

**-¿Ves? Y tú que querías alejarlo del plan-**

**-Cállate, sólo daba mi opinión- **

**-¡Eres magnífico Aomjet!-**

**-¡Sí eres todo un genio flacucho!-**

**-No tienes las suficientes fuerzas para matar a un hombre con tus propias manos, pero rebosas en inteligencia para acribillar a todo un batallón…. **

**-¡Hurra por Jet!-**

**-¡Sííííí…HURRA POR JET….jajajaja!-**

Los halagos se arrojaron a oídos sordos. Aome miró de soslayo a sus nuevos compañeros y no pudo hallar placer en sus palabras. Ella no se consideraba diferente a los asesinos que atravesó con sus flechas.

**-Jet, lo hiciste bien-** trató de animar Kouga palmeando la espalda de la muda. Aome esquivó la mirada de su amigo, y se internó en el bosque buscando encontrar paz consigo misma.

Aome había masacrado a todo un ejército, por una pequeña pista que lo llevara hasta su esposo…pero la pista no se encontró allí.

…

**-He dicho que regresen a sus casas-** discutió Kouga.

**-Mi señor, no podemos. Les debemos a todos ustedes la vida. Lo menos que podemos hacer, es acompañarlos hasta pagar nuestras deudas-**

**-¡Que me parta un rayo!-** refunfuñó Kouga. Era cierto que la última batalla que se desató en la base enemiga, fue tan fabulosa, que mantuvieron intacto a la mayoría de los prisioneros de las aldeas vecinas. Pero ahora el reto que enfrentaba el moreno y la muda, era convencer a los campesinos de volver a sus hogares. Lo que menos querían, era sumar hombres para sus tropas. Una tropa que en sí ellos nunca planificaron en su misión secreta.

**-¡Que no! He dicho que no. Mi hermano Jet tampoco está interesado en sus servicios. Los liberamos de toda deuda-**

**-¿Por qué no dejas que se queden y ya? No nos vendría mal otro grupo de apoyo para nuestras tropas-** propuso Bankotsu no viéndole problema a la situación.

**-¡Suficiente tengo con tratar de proteger a ochenta hombres y conservarlos vivos hasta el final Bankotsu!-**

**-Ellos saben protegerse por sí mismos, no son niños-**

Aome estaba abrazando un tronco deseando fundirse con el mismo para salir de éstas. ¿Más hombres en su tropa? ¿Tener a más hombres desnudos por ahí y orinando en cuanto árbol encontraran? ¡QUÉ HORROR!

**-Bueno…-** apareció Mioga en la alta rama de un árbol fumando su Kiseru **- pues yo pienso que se pueden quedar siempre y cuando se ciñan a nuestras reglas y así la convivencia…-**

**-¿Eh? ¡Pero si no tenemos reglas!- **Dijo Bankotsu.

**-¡Pues ahora sí! para que te fijes-** Mioga golpeó con su Kiseru a Bankotsu.

**-¡Tú cállate anciano Mioga!-**

**-¡Ay pero tú también!-** y esta vez, el Kiseru acestó en la cabeza de Kouga. El anciano ojibrotado miró suspicazmente a Aome por si ésta quería intervenir para golpearla también. Pero la muda dejó de abrazar al tronco y levantó sus manos en alto en son de paz.

…

Gracias a la infinita sabiduría de Mioga, ahora había grupos de trabajo para las diferentes labores. Grupos de guardia diurna, grupos de guardia nocturna, grupos para recolectar alimentos, grupos para recolectar leñas y preparar los alimentos, grupos para atender a los heridos y enfermos, grupos encargados de la armería. Cada día, los grupos rotaban sus turnos de quehaceres y así todos aprendían a hacer de todo. Ninguno podía depender de nadie. Pero eso sí, todos estaban obligados a entrenar.

….

Sólo recordaba el haber pasado de celda en celda, de latigazo en latigazo y ahora nuevamente estaba recluido en una mazmorra. Su talento con la espada, lo convirtieron en el actor de entretenimiento preferido de los verdugos.

**-Mañana peleas contra Humin-** dijo el carcelero cuando lo arrastraba a la pocilga. Él nada hizo, igual, el aliento hacía mucho ya no lo acompañaba. Se dejó encadenar y llevar como costal viejo. Había comprobado de primera mano que resistirse o siquiera intentar escapar era inútil. Muchos soldados custodiaban el lugar. Por ahora su única estrategia era sobrevivir hasta un siguiente amanecer.

Ya ubicado, el prisionero se acomodó en un rincón para reponerse de la última pelea. Ésta vez había sido a mano limpia; el costado le dolía al punto de la asfixia; nada podía enfocar con sus ojos de lo hinchados que estaban; su clavícula derecha estaba desgarrada y sus rodillas gravemente raspadas.

El prisionero de la mazmorra vecina se arrastró hasta llegar a un hueco que comunicaba con el famoso espadachín **-¿er…eres Inu…Inuyasha? El…el albino herrero-**

El aludido giró su cabeza en dirección al llamado no así su cuerpo quien quedó adherido al piso como pesada roca.

**-Eres…eres famoso…eres el peleador…peleador favorito de los soldados-**

Para lo que le importaba al albino. Él sólo soñaba con volver a los brazos de su pelinegra y para ello, lamentablemente era necesario sobrevivir. Inuyasha llevaba un año sobreviviendo por su esposa. Su orgullo y toda su persona había sido reducido a un enclenque saco de huesos fiel a su propia añoranza: Verla a ella una vez más.

El prisionero, no pudiendo conseguir una conversación con el albino preguntó

**-¿Estás…estás ahí?-**

Sí que lo estaba. Pero Inuyasha había perdido el habla desde hacía mucho tiempo cuando lo obligaron a asesinar a campesinos y a soldados en un laberinto sangriento; y tal como lo dictaban las reglas impuestas, sólo sobrevivía un vencedor. El herrero era el homicida de trescientas vidas inocentes.

Estaba harto de las peleas, de la guerra…estaba harto de él mismo. Su talento con el filoso metal había resultado su propia maldición. Inuyasha entendió por qué su esposa había buscado refugio en el silencio. Las palabras podían animar, dar vida…pero también podían ser filosas y mortales. Si él iba a matar, lo haría con un metal, no con su boca. Si conservaba sus labios limpios, podría volver a besar a su pelinegra. O al menos ese fue el pensamiento al que se recluyó para soportar lo que había de traer el día.

….

**-¡LEVÁNTATE MALDITO!-** Se desesperó el soldado cuando Inuyasha cayó de goznes al piso.

**-¡Sí que eres un idiota Setsun! ¿No ves que el albino no se ha recuperado del todo después de la última pelea? ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió arreglar otro combate al día siguiente?-**

**-¡No es tu asunto Yutsi! Y no sabía que el campesino este estaba tan herido-**

**-Setsun ¿Acaso no lo viste arrastrándose ayer? Hasta los soldados tuvieron que llevarlo porque él no podía caminar- **

**-Cierra tu bocota…ahora déjame-**

**-Recomiendo que lo retires de esta pelea y le permitas recuperarse-**

**-¿Y perder mis monedas de oro? Primero muerto-**

**-Bien, es tu sepultura, no la mía- **Y diciendo esto, Yutsi se retiró en silencio para seguir contemplando la pelea en donde el albino llevaba las de perder.

Sentía su cuerpo muy pesado como para poder esquivar. Inuyasha sabía que su oponente no le permitiría recuperarse, por lo tanto no tenía otra alternativa que resistir hasta el final…o esperar que el final lo alcanzara.

Sólo hizo falta un clavado en su abdomen para quedar levitando entre la razón y la inconsciencia. Sus ojos ya no respondían con nitidez; las fuerzas que en un principio le permitía resistir el dolor más profundo, hoy lo abandonaba a su suerte. El cúmulo de sangre espesa abriéndose espacio en su faringe obstruía su respiración.

La audiencia exigía sangre; fuera la del albino o la de un animal, ellos no tenían preferencia. Los soldados desenvainaron sus espadas enojados por perder sus monedas de oro. Le exigían al pobre hombre a morir en batalla pero con la victoria de su lado.

Inuyasha no quería quedar prisionero de la derrota, no aún. Pero lo último de sus fuerzas lo escupió en el suelo con la sangre arremolinada en su garganta. Al herrero le era imposible resistir el descompás agitado de su corazón.

Una delicada silueta sobresalía de la muchedumbre maloliente.

Una patada en su pecho y quedó nuevamente boca arriba. Pese a su debilidad, Inuyasha se esforzó por mirar una vez más entre la muchedumbre… la delicada silueta vestía de seda color celeste…sus cabellos eran negros como la noche, su piel tan blanca como la nieve…

**_-¿Ao…Aome?-_** muscitó muy pero muy bajito para él. Apuñalearon su pierna izquierda. Inuyasha reaccionó con dolor, pero no permitió que de su garganta se escapara algún gemido.

**-¡LEVANTATE MALDITO!-**

Los soldados se agolparon en los barrotes del laberinto frenéticos de la ira. Se pisaron entre ellos, se mataron entre ellos.

El herrero ya no escuchaba el coro de maldiciones en su honor. La silueta de su mujer entre la muchedumbre era cada vez más clara. Pero se percató que se trataba de un ilusorio fantasma cuando un soldado caminó a través de su cuerpo. Sus ojos le habían mentido, ella no era real…

El oponente había dejado de aplastar bajo su pie la cabeza del albino. Empuñó su espada y se propuso apuntarla hacia el cuello de su víctima…

…Real o no real, el ojidorado decidió doblegarse ante su alucinación…bienvenida fuera la muerte.

**_-Ven por mí-_** dijeron los labios rosados sin emitir sonido alguno. Sus ojos castaños denotaban anhelo, esperanzas, paz.

La espada se alzó sobre la cabeza del oponente. Inuyasha no hacía más que contemplarla entre lágrimas de sangre y tristeza…

**_-No puedo mi amor…ya no me quedan fuerzas…-_** respondió en sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso había escuchado por primera vez la voz de su esposa? De ser así, el sonido de su voz era hermoso, sutil, delicado, como toda ella.

La espada bajó sobre su cuello con todo el peso que exigía la ley de la gravedad…

La mirada de Aome había cambiado por un temeroso destello, digno de un guerrero terco quien nunca aprendió aceptar un no por respuesta **_-entonces, yo iré por ti…-_** y la hermosa imagen se esfumó tal cual había llegado.

**-¿Aome? ¿Aome? ¡AOMEEEEE!-** Inuyasha reaccionó. O aún mejor, el instinto de supervivencia reaccionó mucho antes que el dueño y en un reflejo rápido saliendo las fuerzas de la nada, Inuyasha esquivó el metal y pateó con su pierna buena el abdomen de su oponente. ¿Morir en manos de este cerdo maloliente? ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando Inuyasha?

El herrero tomó una piedra y golpeó el rostro de Humin antes que él volviera a enderezar su espalda. La patada que le había dado en el abdomen había sido grandiosa. No danto tregua, Inuyasha empezó a golpear y a golpear sin cansancio. La sangre del Humin chispeaba en su propia cara, pero el herrero no tuvo tiempo de sentir repudio y siguió golpeando hasta lograr que éste aflojara su espada.

Antes que el metal tocara piso, Inuyasha la alcanzó en el aire y la clavó en el corazón de su rival.

…..

Aome despertó abrumada. Era más de la media noche y ella sentía escalofríos al sentir cerca a su esposo. Había soñado que él estaba en un combate a muerte bajo los pies de su oponente. Soñó que se estaba rindiendo mientras la miraba fijamente entre lágrimas escarlatas.

Aome miró a su alrededor y contempló los ronquidos de sus compañeros de misiones, como también los ronquidos de ciento cincuenta soldados más. Treinta hombres estaban haciendo la guardia de turno.

Llevaba un año buscándolo. Se había infiltrado en más de diez campamentos buscando pistas de su paradero. ¿Ahora este tonto le daba por rendirse cuando más cerca lo sentía? ¡Que ni se le ocurriera al tozudo!

La muda sacudió sus pensamientos. Su esposo nunca se rinde. Él era buen espadachín, él nunca se rendía; su orgullo no lo permitiría aun cuando quisiera. Puesto que el sueño se había esfumado, Aome tomó su arco y su espada y se internó en el bosque a entrenar.

…..

Lo resguardaron otra vez en la mazmorra. Había tenido una gran pelea y como premio, los soldados que apostaron de su lado le dieron buena comida y muchos días de descanso para recuperarse. Hasta le habían enviado un curandero para que atendiera sus heridas.

Desde donde estaba, la luna no se podía apreciar. Llevaba encerrado diez días en recuperación obligatoria para una futura pelea. Los verdugos tenían enormes planes con él. Tal vez ellos querían hacerse ricos a costa de sus huesos rotos. Inuyasha se tiró a su camastro muy aburrido. Mirando el moho del techo, trajo consigo los pensamientos de su hermosa esposa…

_Ella se refregaba con la esponja su larga y perfecta pierna. Luego pasaba sus manos por el cuello mojándose unas que otras hebras de cabello oscuro._

**_-¿Necesitas ayuda?- _**_dijo el albino cuando apareció semidesnudo. Sólo lo cubría un pedazo de tela envuelto en su cadera. Aome giró hacia él con una sonrisa burlona. El confianzudo no había querido bañarse en todo el día por esperarla a ella. De todas maneras, la esposa le abrió campo en la artesa para que él se metiera al agua. Claro, primero la mano femenina retiró con picardía el pedazo de prenda que lo cubría. _

**_-¡Ha…oye! aprendes rápido-_**_ dijo socarrón cuando se pegó a su espalda empezando a besarla. Aome fingió indignarse y jugueteó a esquivar los besos._

**_-sabes que entre más me evites, más te harás irresistible para mí-_**

_Aome giró la totalidad de su cuerpo hacia él, y lo silenció con un beso en su pezón. Inuyasha sintió cosquillas y alejó la cara de ella de su pecho. _

**_-¡Jajaja… no hagas eso! Es vergonzoso…- _**_ Aome hizo caso omiso a la petición de su marido y siguió jugueteando, pero como el tímido se cubrió cual doncella virgen, sus virginales pechos, la pelinegra decidió juguetear ahora con su oreja…_

**_-Princesa, no me puedes culpar si hoy decido no salir de la artesa, y tampoco de si te tengo como mi prisionera aquí…-_**

La alarma sonó. Cojeando, Inuyasha se asomó por las pequeñas rendijas ubicadas en lo alto que comunicaban con la superficie. En el tiempo que llevaba de recluido, nunca había escuchado sonar la alarma.

La algarabía de los soldados se dejó oír tras ocurrir un incendio. Otra explosión y más caballos detrás del impacto.

La fila de la armada de seguridad se había quebrado. Ahora sólo habían heridos. Los prisioneros estaban resguardados en sus respectivas celdas. Los ataques iban enfocados hacia la guarida de los soldados, pero las embestidas pronto cambiaron de dirección y ahora se encaminaban hacia la mazmorra donde él se encontraba.

Inuyasha se alejó de las rendijas. Escuchó el destello de espadas contra espadas, pero también a mucho hombres que irrumpían en la mazmorra. En menos de veinte minutos, los soldados habían sido reducidos a cadáveres y moribundos.

Los pasos de alguien hicieron eco en la mazmorra. Parecían los pasos de alguien fuerte y temeroso. Inuyasha moría de la curiosidad por saber del autor de aquel caminar. La silueta de ese alguien se detuvo justo frente a su puerta. Luego aparecieron otros pasos en la escena acompañando al primer personaje. Las siluetas de aquellos personajes también se pararon frente a su prisión.

Fuera quienes fueran, Inuyasha no tenía el más mínimo interés en presentar defensa. Tantos aporreos que había sufrido en vano, lo obligaron a cambiar sus impulsos iracundos a una actitud sumisa, y a pensar primero antes de lanzarse a un ataque sin conocer las ventajas y las desventajas de la situación. El herrero ahora era más inteligente y aprendió a estudiar toda la perspectiva del cuadro con sus respectivos ángulos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, cinco hombres armados entraron primero a su cueva. Inuyasha estaba tranquilo sentado en el borde de su camastro. No mostrando ni el más mínimo destello de ansiedad o curiosidad, miró de arriba abajo a los invasores. El albino apartó la mirada de ellos cuando vio a una sombra más alta abriéndose camino hasta él.

**-Después de tanto tiempo, por fin te encuentro-**

El nuevo protagonista de su asombro, era de cabellos tan plateados como los suyos.

**-¿Sesh…Seshomaru?-**

******-Hola hermano-**  


...

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Chapter 11

...

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Cinco bases… siete bases…trece bases enemigas. Aome parecía implacable en su búsqueda. Desde que se encontró con la confesión de un soldado moribundo en uno de los asaltos, la pelinegra no había parado de diseñar estrategias de guerra y escapes…

_Base enemiga nororiente. Aome y sus aliados habían terminado su misión allí. Los infiltrados encontraron pistas del paradero de sus seres queridos, y otros, por el contrario, confirmaron la muerte de los suyos. La muda aún no daba con algún rastro que indicara la ubicación exacta de su esposo. _

**_-Chicos, ya vámonos. Debemos dar la señal de intervención para salir del campamento-_**_ informó Kouga pendiente que ninguno de los soldados escuchara. Ellos aún se estaban haciendo pasar por esclavos para conseguir la información necesaria. _

**_-Pidámosle a Mioga que vuele a todos estos malditos de una vez por todas-_**_ propuso uno de los aliados. No estaba de humor, pues se había enterado que su hermano mayor murió hacía cuatro meses atrás en esa misma base._

**_-Entiendo tu dolor amigo, pero si Mioga hace eso, junto con los soldados, morirían todos los prisioneros de aquí- _**_ aportó Bankotsu algo desilusionado. Sus hermanos también habían muerto; todos sin excepción. _

_La fe de sus guerreros empezaba a menguar. Aome sabía que la única razón por la que ellos la acompañaban, era para saber de la suerte de sus seres amados estuvieran vivos o muertos. Muchas desilusiones se habían llevado en esos meses; muchas lágrimas ahogadas, muchos pesares sin esperanzas, muchas agonías sin consuelo. Por primera vez en su vida, Aome no los vio como guerreros, tampoco como hombres; los vio como a su igual al descubrir que ellos también sabían cómo llorar a los suyos. _

_Aome escribió algo en la arena para que Kouga les leyera a todos. Kouga asomó su cabeza al suelo y dijo en voz alta…_

**_-Mi hermano Jet dice que quememos a todos los soldados vivos en honor a nuestros seres amados. A los oficiales de alto rango, arranquémosle la cabeza y se las obsequiamos al rey como advertencia de su destino final en esta guerra-_**

_Todos levantaron su mirada hacia Jet. Mirándose los unos a los otros, estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan. _

_Primer paso, drogar a todos los soldados y oficiales durante la cena. Lo demás, sería pan comido. _

_…._

_Aome se hizo pasar por el cocinero. Las yerbas para drogar fueron mezcladas en el vino, en la sopa, en la carne de cerdo, y en el resto de la comida. Tan pronto consumieran el alimento, el efecto de la droga surgiría aproximadamente después de tres horas. _

_…_

**_-¡QUEMENLOS!-_**_ Gritaban las ex –víctimas sedientos de venganza. La embestida sorpresa a los soldados dio resultado tan pronto cedieron al efecto de la droga. Aome y los suyos liberaron a los prisioneros y metieron en la celda a los soldados para quemarlos allí mismo. A los jefes superiores los amortiguaron y expusieron en la plaza para la respectiva decapitación. _

_Las cabezas de cada uno rodaron hasta los pies de la multitud. Ellos aplaudían y rechiflaban sus suertes. Meses de torturas eran escupidos en los rostros de los decapitados. _

_En un pasado, Aome habría girado la cabeza para no ver la masacre. En un pasado habría salido huyendo de la violencia por los campos de la vida. En un pasado habría buscado refugio en los brazos de su esposo esperando que la guerra terminara. Pero su esposo había sido arrebatado de sus propias manos. _

**_-Déjenme vivir- _**_suplicó uno de los oficiales amortiguado en el piso. Era el penúltimo que quedaba. Aome no se tomó el trabajo de mirarlo siquiera. El hombre dirigía sus plegarias a oídos sordos. _

_Kouga se acercó al oficial que suplicaba y se inclinó hacia él para verle mejor_

**_-Lo siento, pero sus cabezas son nuestro regalo especial a su rey. ¿Acaso no hiciste un juramento de entregar tu propia vida por el rey Naraku? Pues ha llegado la hora de pagar tus votos-_**

**_-¡No! Yo…- _**_Antes que el amortiguado pudiera decir algo más, la cabeza de su compañero rodó hacia sus pies. Tras la cabeza se escucharon los alaridos victoriosos de la plebe cuya libertad ahora disfrutaban. _

**_-Nahhh…esa cabeza no rodó hacia el público-_**_ chasqueó Kouga dirigiendo su mirada a Bankotsu quien estaba cerca de la decapitación._

**_-Muy bien, ahora es tu turno-_**_ dijo Bankotsu acercándose al oficial._

**_-¡No! Se los suplico, les doy lo que quieran…tengo monedas de oro-_**

**_-Ya saqueamos todas las monedas de oro que tenían-_**_ remilgó Kouga arrastrándolo por el piso._

**_-Tengo unas hermosas hijas que podría entregar…-_**

**_-Ya tengo una hermosa prometida quien espera por mi rescate-_**_ volvió a decir el moreno._

_El oficial ya veía su cabeza rodar por el piso. La muchedumbre no dejaba de abuchear clamando sangre._

**_-Puedo…puedo… ¡confesarles lo que quiera pero por favor perdónenme la vida!-_**

**_-¿confesar lo que sea? A ver…qué podríamos necesitar que nos digas antes que despeguemos tu cabeza del cuello…¿La información que queremos?-_**_ Kouga fingió estar pensativo y siguió arrastrándolo por todo el trayecto hasta llegar al escenario principal._

**_-¡Por favor! ¡ Por favor! Les digo lo que quieran-_**

**_-Mmmm…pues si sabes qué pasó con un tal Inuyasha, hasta de pronto me tome el trabajo de escucharte…pero no cuento con esa suerte…en fin-_**

**_-¿Inuyasha? ¿El albino herrero?-_**

_Los pasos de Kouga se detuvieron en seco. Mandó a silenciar a la multitud y llamó a Aome._

**_-¿Has visto al albino?- _**_Con ansias, KougaVolvió a preguntar al prisionero cuando Aome llegó a su lado. _

**_-Síííí…- _**

**_-¿Quién es Inuyasha? ¿Y por qué se supone debemos estar interesados en él?- _**_ Esta vez intervino Bankotsu algo confundido por el rumbo que tomaba la supuesta decapitación. La muchedumbre seguía aguardando silencio. _

**_-¡Y qué esperas para hablar!- _**_zarandeó Kouga al amortiguado. Aome empujó a su compañero para que soltara al oficial. Este a su vez cayó al piso y tan pronto recuperó la respiración, empezó la confesión._

**_-Entonces, sí estamos hablando del mismo herrero…-_**_ el oficial trató de reacomodarse en su sitio. Ahora que tenía la atención de quienes parecían ser los líderes del grupo, se arriesgó a pedirles algo antes de seguir hablando **–les diré lo que quieran, pero deben prometerme, que me perdonarán la vida- **_

_Kouga miró a Aome expectante a lo que ella decidiera. La pelinegra asintió con su cabeza, pero su amigo se adelantó a los hechos **–más vale que tu información valga tu propia vida o de lo contrario, te destajo yo mismo-**_

**_-¡lo vale!-_**_ dijo sulfurado el oficial. Instantes después, prosiguió **– soy el oficial Setsun. Estuve a cargo del albino en todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí como prisionero…mi prisionero personal…era mi mejor luchador-**_

**_-¿YYY….? ¡Autch!-_**_ Aome manoteó a Kouga para que guardara silencio y dejara terminar la historia. El oficial no siguió esperando interrupciones y prosiguió…_

**_-Antes de ustedes, hace cuatro meses nos habían invadido una cuadrillas de hombres entrenados en la guerra del reino vecino. No eran soldados, o al menos no portaban el uniforme de unos soldados. Nos hicieron una enredada y varios de los nuestros cayeron. Pero tal cual como vinieron, así mismo se fueron; no hicieron batalla. Llegaron de la nada y hacia la nada partieron. Aún no sabemos con exactitud el propósito de aquel ataque. Ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de sacar a los prisioneros. Absolutamente todos se quedaron aquí. Tampoco tomaron provisiones ni joyas.. Todos los prisioneros estaban aquí según el conteo, todos a excepción de uno… Sólo se llevaron al albino, al herrero-_**

_Kouga estaba tratando de armar el rompecabezas. Nada tenía sentido. Entonces se le ocurrió preguntar **-¿Cómo sabemos que hablamos del mismo herrero?-** _

**_-Alto, cabello plateado, ojos ambarinos, mal carácter…-_**

**_-Sep, definitivamente es el mismo- _**

_Aome escribió algo en la arena para que lo leyera el oficial. El amortiguado se acercó a la escritura y respondió **–no sé con exactitud quiénes se lo habrán llevado. Pero había un hombre que dirigía la cuadrilla. Es más, no me sabía el nombre del herrero hasta que alguien lo obligó a subir al carruaje gritando Inuyasha idiota-**_

_Aome volvió a escribir. El hombre respondió **- ¿Que cómo era el hombre que se lo llevó? Ammm…pues…estos dos tenían mucha similitud, claro que el otro era un poco más alto que el herrero…pero sí, tenían mucho parecido, ambos eran albinos. Hasta llegué a pensar que eran cercanos por como se trataban-**_

**_-¿Por como se trataban?- _**_Interrogó Kouga. _

**_-Emmm…sí…se trataban de: Tonto, idiota, te ahogaré en un río, te lanzaré al precipicio, te mataré, te pintaré la uñas... pero eran más peleas de niños que amenazas- _**

**_-¿Hacia qué dirección tomaron?-_**

**_-Al oeste…he dicho todo lo que sé…ahora cumplan con su parte- _**_recordó el oficial._

_No siendo más, el moreno tomó nuevamente la vocería. _

**_-Empaquen sus cabezas y envíenlas al rey-_**_ ordenó Kouga al resto de los hombres. _

**_ …_**

Aome cumplió su promesa al oficial y lo dejó libre después de asegurarse de haberle sacado toda la información requerida. Ahora sólo podía emprender camino hacia el oeste en busca de más pistas. Como era costumbre, la multitud recién liberada, tomaron su propio camino. Unos que otros decidieron unirse al grupo de rebeldes.

Aome no sabía por dónde empezar la búsqueda. El oeste era muy grande y no tenía más pistas que las que le había dado el oficial. Pero Aome sabía mejor que nadie, que no había llegado tan lejos para rendirse como si nada.

Según los mensajeros, después de recibir el encantador obsequio de las cabezas de sus oficiales, el rey parecía estar tomando nuevas estrategias de ataque. Los soldados que se encontraban en la frontera, ahora invadían los bosques donde transitaban ellos. Era natural que su majestad Naraku, tomara medidas drásticas contra los vándalos que llevaba usurpando cada base militar desde hacía más de un año.

….

**-¡Su majestad, nos atacan! -** gritó uno de los guardias de seguridad llegando a los aposentos de Naraku.

**-¡No! ¿en serio? Y yo que pensé que el bullicio de afuera eran las fiestas patronales de la plebe-** mofó el rey malhumorado **-lárgate, quiero estar solo-**

-** Y eso no es todo, una cuadrilla se ha infiltrado al palacio. Aún no me explico cómo fue burlada la seguridad… su majestad…yo…yo-**

**-¿Qué rayos quieres ahora? ¿No escuchaste que quiero estar solo?-** Naraku elevó esta vez más la voz.

**-Estoy…estoy esperando-**

**-¿QUÉ COSA MALNACIDO DE PACOTILLA?-**

**-U…una…una nueva orden para decirles a los soldados qué hacer-** titubeó el pobre hombre.

**-Oh, cierto, cierto…mmm….a ver….a ver…-** Naraku meditó por unos segundos y se decidió por decir **-diles a los soldados que protejan al palacio y de ser necesario, que mueran en el intento cumpliendo con sus votos de fidelidad a mí. Ya lo dije, ¡ahora lárgate!-** volvió a subir el volumen de su voz.

**-Pero…pero todos tenemos familias que quisiéramos volver a ver su majestad-** Volvió a opinar el hombre, queriendo sugerir una retirada.

**-¿Acaso ese es mi problema? ¡Sólo has tu trabajo y lárgate de una vez por todas! ¡Guardia saquen a este intruso!-**

**-Ammm…su majestad…yo soy el jefe de la guardia-**

**-¿Acaso no tengo más hombres encargados de mi guardia personal?-**

**-el resto de su guardia personal está al frente del ataque-**

**-Oh bien, entonces, sólo vete por tu propia cuenta y ya- **dijo el rey adentrándose al aposento de la puerta izquierda.

Recibir las cabezas de sus oficiales de alto rango, era un regalo que definitivamente tenía que cobrar. Su estrategia de retirar a los soldados de su palacio y de las fronteras para ir por un grupo de rebeldes, le costó su propia seguridad haciéndolo así vulnerable a ataques como el que actualmente presenciaba.

Naraku había decidido emprender esta guerra por la sencilla razón de codiciar las tierras de Sengoku, el reino vecino. Siempre había tenido en poca cosa al rey. Nunca lo consideró su rival, es más, lo juzgó como ignorante y débil cuando se enteró que la eminencia había perdonado la vida de una esclava que osó escapar de sus dominios, casándola con un vil herrero. De haberse tratado de una de sus esclavas, habría donado a la infame mujer a un burdel para que la vendieran al mejor postor y después de unos meses le daría fin a su vida. Qué estupidez la de aquel rey al creer que mostrándose piadoso ante el pueblo, conseguiría la alianza del reino del norte para hacerle frente a él, ¡a él! Al gran Naraku, rey de las tierras del oeste.

Sus sueños de formar un imperio arrasaban con las vidas de muchos aldeanos. Pero los hombres que reclutó para sí, habían sido rescatados por unos viles rebeldes salidos de la nada. Según los informes que leía, los rebeldes tenían estrategias de filtración poco conocida por los soldados, nada tradicional definitivamente, muy inteligente según observaba. Naraku dejó pasar por alto las primera batallas, pero ahora las bases militares flaqueaban porque el grupo de rebeldes rebosaban entre cinco o siete mil hombres…y todos estaban sedientos de venganza.

Ah, sus esclavas…sus esclavas reclutadas del reino de Sengoku debían estar emocionadas al contemplar la oportunidad de escape. No alcanzó a conocerlas a todas. Definitivamente le faltó tiempo. Y él que ansiaba tener en su cama a la hermosa peliroja de ojos verdes. Según recordaba, ella respondía al nombre de Ayame. Pero sus prioridades dieron un giro de improvisto. Debía enfocarse en pisotear las cucarachas rebeldes. Pero como su palacio en esos mismos instantes era invadido, ahora su nueva prioridad era salvar su lindo trasero.

Los centuriones lograron entrar por la puerta principal del palacio. Los soldados de la guardia caían como moscas al fuego. Siendo conocedor de la situación, Naraku no tenía otra opción que escapar por uno de sus pasadizos secretos. No quiso tomar nada del palacio. Sólo se vistió unas ropas ordinarias y tomó una espada por si tenía que defenderse. Apresurándose hacia los calabozos, se encontró con la silueta de alguien esperándolo en la oscuridad.

**-Sabía que huirías-** dijo la voz en la penumbra.

Aún sin verlo a la luz, Naraku reconoció sin problema al dueño de aquel tono burlón **–Seshomaru. Debí suponer que estabas detrás de todo esto- **

**-No te confundas Naraku. Yo no lidero al grupo de rebeldes que ataca tus bases militares. Sólo soy responsable de la embestida de hoy en tu palacio. Como verás, siempre voy al grano, nunca por las ramas-**

**-¿No? Si no eras tú, ¿entonces a quién le debo el honor de vengarme?-**

**-No estoy seguro-** dijo Seshomaru saliendo de las sombras **-pero escuché que lo lideran dos hombres. Un herrero de una aldea con su hermano mudo-**

**-Nah, tenía que tratarse de ignorantes plebeyos jugando a la guerra- **

**-Por subestimar a esos ignorantes plebeyos, tus bases militares donde reclutaban a los aldeanos quedaron en cenizas. Ahora no tienes en dónde entrenar a los hombres para tu imperio soñado- **comentó Seshomaru con una sonrisa que sabía molestaba a su enemigo.

**-Ahhh Seshomaru. Todo sería tan distinto si tu padre no hubiera muerto como peón en una de las batallas. El sueño del imperio también lo era de tu padre. Sólo estoy haciendo realidad un ideal que tu padre también creía. Por supuesto no lo recuerdas porque en ese entonces aún eras un niño-**

**-Mi padre nunca habría masacrados a toda las aldeas para su propio beneficio. Y él no soñaba con un imperio bajo sus pies. Él soñaba con un reinado equitativo-**

**-Si tu padre no hubiera rechazado mi oferta de alto rango como general, la historia sería otra. Él tenía talento para la guerra…-**

**-También para escupirte en la cara cuando rechazó tu noble oferta-**

**-Y de igual manera terminó muerto queriendo ganarse con su propio sudor el título de noble para darle un mejor futuro a un hijo bastardo quien ya debió morir hace mucho tiempo con su vagabunda madre-**

**-y por eso preferiste ponerlo al frente de una cuadrilla sin escudo y sin protección alguna-**

**-Y por eso te quedaste huérfano de padre, ¿me equivoco?-**

**-No, no te equivocas. Excepto en la parte en la que crees que el hijo bastardo está muerto- **finalizó Seshomaru con una sonrisa de satisfacción como quien sabeía que la siguiente jugada sería las de ganar.

…..

**-¡Posición!-** Ordenó Kouga a sus hombres. Llevaban semanas escabulléndose en los bosques de los soldados enemigos. Tuvieron que poner trampas por los alrededores para buscar protección. Se habían duplicado los hombres de la vigilia. Ya no podían dormir con tranquilidad sabiendo que las hienas del reino vecino rondaban en la cercanía.

Dos semanas, tres semanas…a la sexta se semana de esconderse, los rebeldes tuvieron que ordenar retirada cuando los soldados enemigos los alcanzaban por las laderas del bosque.

-¡Mantengan sus posiciones no se dispersen!- ordenaron Bankotsu y Kouga cuando los enemigos los sorprendieron en la noche con flechas de fuego. Aome buscó refugio en las alturas de las peñas y poder atacar desde allí. El anciano Mioga se posicionó al lado de Kouga para estudiar la gravedad de la situación.

-No sólo nos tienen rodeados Kouga- confirmó el anciano.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó el moreno preocupado.

-Que no saldremos de esta si nos enfrentamos. Ellos nos superan en número y armas. Debemos partir hacia el río-

-¿Hacia el río? ¿Has notado la creciente de río? ¡No alcanzaríamos a llegar hasta el otro lado!- Expuso Bankotsu.

-No hay opción. Es eso o es que nos despellejen vivos-

Debía pensar en el bienestar de los hombres. La mayoría eran campesinos que aprendieron a manejar las armas por mera necesidad. Al ejército que enfrentaban, eran hombres entrenados brutalmente en la guerra desde el nacimiento. Las tácticas de infiltración no funcionarían con ellos puesto que debían luchar de cuerpo a cuerpo. Con el orgullo herido, Kouga apretó su espada y masculló la orden -¡Todos hacia el río!-

Los hombres captaron la orden. Recogieron lo que podía de su armamento y partieron hacia el agua. Aome estaba muy lejos de su grupo cuando se dio la retirada. No entendiendo qué sucedía, decidió seguirlos a tientas en medio de la oscuridad. Claro, ella primero debía bajar de esa empinada peña.

**-¿Jet? ¿Jet?-** buscó Kouga entre los hombres. No encontraba rastros de la chica por ningún lado.

**-¿No encuentras a tu hermano?-** Se preocupó también Bankotsu.

**-Él subió por la peña en busca de mejor visibilidad. Pero nunca lo ví bajar-** dijo uno de los hombres que corría.

**-¡Rayos no!-** Kouga destinó su huída hacia las peñas inclinadas. A él le siguieron Bankotsu, el anciano Mioga y otros veinte hombres más en ayuda.

Aome se ocultó entre los arbustos. Ya era demasiado tarde correr en el bosque en vista de presencia enemiga. Los hombres zanjaban las ramas altas abriéndose camino. La pelinegra estudió la situación con la mayor frialdad posible. Cierto era que el miedo la estaba invadiendo hasta la punta de sus cabellos, pero no podía dejar que ellos tomaran el control de la situación. Lo único que hasta ahora sabía, era que no podía salir de esta sin ser vista.

Aome esperó entre los arbusto un rato más. Los hombres estaban haciendo la fogata para asar el jabalín que cazaron. Uno de los presentes llamó la atención de la chica por ser el más delgado de todos. Es más, le tenían en poco cuando lo ponían de mandadero de los soldados. Cuando vio que el hombre delgado se deslizaba hacia el bosque, Aome lo persiguió en completo silencio.

Cinco minutos después, a sus pies yacía un hombre delgado completamente desnudo. Bien, si Aome no podía enfrentárseles, se les uniría como uno de los suyos.

CONTINUARÁ...


	12. Chapter 12

...

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**-Trató de matar a nuestro rey, además, por todos los cielos es una mujer… ¡sólo tienen que decapitarla o colgarla y ya!-** Vociferó Rumori, la autoridad mayor sosteniendo a la pelinegra de la barbilla. Aome estaba golpeada, seriamente lastimada. Pero pese a los maltratos que sufrió por terquedad, su orgullo había resultado ileso.

Por alguna extraña razón el rey había prohibido tocar uno solo de sus cabellos. Claro, cuando descubrieron su verdadera identidad, ella ya había arrasado con cincuenta soldados cuyos cadáveres ahora bañaban al río. Por supuesto, sus raspaduras para lograr el homicidio de cincuenta hombres no fueron cualquiera.

**-No importa cuánto desee torturarla, ella sencillamente es intocable-** Dijo el segundo al mando. Un hombre de no más de cuarenta años de edad que respondía al nombre de Yahiko.

**-Somos la burla de todo el reino. Una mujer, ¡una maldita mujer comandó un ejército rebelde por más de un año y asesinó a miles de los nuestros!-** Rumori estaba hecho furia. Tenía estrictas órdenes de mantener a la prisionera lejos del contacto con los hombres, lo cual incluía soldados. Sólo ellos dos podían acercárseles para lo necesario como la alimentación.

**-También desearía lanzarla a los prisioneros del calabozo para que hicieran lo que les viniera en gana. Ella duró infiltrada en nuestro ejército por tres meses, ¿puedes creerlo? -** Yahiko Cerró la reja cuando se disponía a retirarse del calabozo.

**-No entiendo por qué el rey pretende conservarla viva. Lleva ya dos semanas prisionera aquí-**

**-Puede que planee gozársela en su cama real o algo así. No tenemos idea de qué planes tiene el nuevo rey. Y de Naraku aún no sabemos nada-**

**-Oh, a ese tipo zarrapastroso se lo pueden comer los perros. Abandonó su reino cuando más lo necesitaba. Es bueno saber que no tenía un hijo sucesor o estaríamos en aprietos si ese hijo fuera idéntico a él…- **

Las voces de los dos hombres al mando se perdieron en la lejanía. Aome observaba la rendija rogando que sus amigos estuvieran bien. Afortunadamente, ellos no alcanzaron a infiltrarse entre los soldados o estarían en peores condiciones que ella. Sin embargo, la pelinegra no dudaba de su pronta muerte. La decapitación era el precio que las mujeres tenían que pagar cuando se involucraban en los asuntos de la guerra. Por el momento, según los cálculos de la muda, por el simple hecho de tocar una espada y haber encabezado un grupo rebelde, tenía la muerte asegurada en la presente, en la tercera y en la décima vida.

Aome dejó de observar la rendija y empezó a hacer cálculos sobre la información que había logrado colectar por los alrededores cuando se había infiltrado entre los soldados enemigos. Sólo tuvo en claro la derroca del rey Naraku y la imposición de un nuevo rey salido de la nada. Pero de su Inuyasha, escasamente supo que viajaba como prisionero hacia otras tierras que no eran las suyas.

Por extrañas razones, el nuevo rey no tenía intenciones de destajarla aún cuando ella había apuntado la flecha en su corazón para asesinarle y también para acabar con cualquier desgraciado que reinara aquella nación. Qué gran problema se armó cuando los soldados descubrieron su verdadera identidad…

…

_Aome esperó entre los arbusto un rato más. Los hombres estaban haciendo la fogata para asar el jabalín que cazaron. Uno de los presentes llamó la atención de la chica por ser el más delgado de todos. Es más, le tenían en poco cuando lo ponían de mandadero de los soldados. Cuando vio que el hombre delgado se deslizaba hacia el bosque, Aome lo persiguió en completo silencio. _

_Cinco minutos después, a sus pies yacía un hombre delgado completamente desnudo. Parecía que el hombre respondía al nombre de Kuin. Bien, si Aome no podía enfrentárseles a los soldados, se les uniría como uno de los suyos_.

_Otro ruido entre los arbustos, alertó a la chica sobre la presencia de alguien más. Por seguridad, desenvainó una pesada espada que acompañaba al uniforme del soldado y la apuntó hacia la oscuridad._

**_-¿Jet?-_**

_Aome frunció sus cejas tratando de adivinar el dueño de la voz. Para su sorpresa, tras los arbustos aparecieron Bankotsu, Kouga, Mioga y otros diez y siete hombres más._

**_-¡Este niñito está demente! ¿Qué se supone haces con ese uniforme? ¡Quítatelo inmediatamente y ven con nosotros! Nos esperan los nuestros en la frontera del río-_**_ informó Bankotsu._

**_-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-_**_ instigó esta vez Kouga. Empezaba asustarse por su amiga, pues esto ya era demasiado._

_Aome dirigió su mirada a sus amigos y se inclinó hacia ellos a modo de despedida._

**_-¿Qué crees que haces Aome?- _**_esta vez, la reprensión vino de parte del anciano Mioga. Él admiraba la valentía de la muda, pero su persistencia para conseguir lo que quería era de temer. _

**_-Aome, te descubrirán. ¡Nada más míralos! Entre nosotros te podías camuflar como simple campesino porque eso es lo que somos la mayoría de los prisioneros; pero estos hombres desde que nacen, llevan un entrenamiento de guerrero tan severo como el de un espartano. Infiltrado entre nosotros, podías encontrar apoyo y protección, pero aquí, en medio de ellos estás absolutamente sola-_**_ Kouga estaba más que preocupado. Estaba temeroso. Temeroso de algún día tener que encontrarse con el albino enfrente y confesarle que dejó partir como si nada a su esposa hacia su propia muerte._

_Aome comprendió la situación y la preocupación de sus amigos. Se inclinó a tierra y escribió un garabateo que Mioga leyó en voz alta para ellos._

**_-Iré en busca de más pistas. Prefiero morir en el intento que resignarme a no saber más de mi esposo-_**_ y con estas palabras Aome se apartó de sus amigos._

_Cuando kouga terminó de leer junto a Bankotsu y a Mioga, la silueta de Aome había desaparecido para unirse a un grupo guerrero quienes acampaban unos metros más allá. _

**_-Kouga, Anciano Mioga, ¿por qué están llamando Aome a Jet? Entiendo que es muy flaco, pero eso no significa que lo tengan que tratar como a una mujer…además, no sabía que tenía esposa, aunque escribió mal la palabra y escribió esposo-_**_ opinó Bankotsu observando el escrito sobre el suelo. Luego miró la fogata de aquellos soldados en la distancia tratando de distinguir a Jet. _

_En un pasado Kouga y Mioga habrían reaccionado con susto y se habrían retractado de su error inventando excusas tonta como: Queríamos que Jet recapacitara y dejara de actuar como una niñita. Pero ahora, nada de eso importaba. Fuera hombre o mujer, para ellos Aome no dejaría de ser la fiera guerrera audaz, inteligente y talentosa. Una amiga muy amada. _

**_- Bankotsu, regresa con los demás e infórmeles del nuevo plan. Díganles que regresen a sus respectivos hogares, o de lo contrario, el ejército los alcanzará para acabarlos. Ya dejemos este camino chicos; no más, ha sido suficiente. Kouga y yo nos mantendremos cerca de ella…emmm digo, él, de Jet-_**_ informó Mioga. Para él la guerra ya había acabado hacía muchísimo tiempo. Por ahora, sólo importaba la seguridad de su pupila preferida. _

**_-Vamos-_**_ aceptó Kouga malhumorado. Bueno, pues si Aome tenía deseos de morir tan pronto, que mejor se lanzara de un despeñadero y problema resuelto. Pero en lo que a él le concernía, ya era hora de ir a buscar a su prometida… nahhh…daba igual, si había hecho esperar a Ayame por más de un años, ¿qué será unos días más? **–Aome idiota. Más te vale que mi prometida siga a salvo o te las cobro a ti niñita-** masculló el moreno mientras se perdía entre la penumbra junto a Mioga. _

_….._

El tiempo en prisión pasaba absurdamente aburrido. Y para más caso lento. A este paso, Aome terminaría por suicidarse golpeando su cráneo contra los muros. Lo único que la embargaba en estos momentos era la tristeza de no saber más de su esposo. Lo había intentado todo, pero sus frutos resultaron silvestres.

Alguien abrió la portilla para lanzar un plato con cebada, un pedazo de pan y agua. Aome no corrió inmediatamente hacia el cuenco de comida y continuó mirando el techo meditando sobre los últimos acontecimientos de su vida…

…..

_Tenían estrictas órdenes de dejar de perseguir a los rebeldes y de regresar al palacio inmediatamente. Algo así como una emboscada al rey Naraku, obligó a los subordinados a regresar antes de tiempo a ofrecer protección a su alteza. En ese entonces, Aome ya se sabía los nombres de todos los soldados de su propia fila que constaban de unos tres cientos hombres. Para justificar su incapacidad de habla, la pelinegra se vendó el cuello y escribió en un pergamino sobre una grave lesión en su garganta lo cual impedía pronunciar palabra alguna. _

_Por lo que supo de los suyos, Aome recibió una carta secreta del anciano Mioga confirmando que la estaban siguiendo a unas millas de la armada. Sus amigos siempre procuraban mantenerse a salvo en la distancia. Cuando leyó la carta, al saberse protegida de sus amigos, Aome sonrió agradecida al cielo por la lealtad no merecida. _

_Estaban cerca del palacio real. Los hombres dormían y Aome estaba rondando por los alrededores tratando de conciliar el sueño. Hacía noches que no podía dormir bien, la armadura pesaba, y no podía fiarse de ninguno. Siempre procuraba buscar descanso en la lejanía de la armada. Su daga tenía que dormir bajo su yelmo dado el caso que surgiera cualquier emergencia. Por supuesto, su colmillo de acero la protegía, pero era una espada larga, en cambio, a su daga le tomaba menos tiempo cernir el cuello del oponente. _

_Aome buscó acomodarse por los arbustos cuando escuchó a los soldados hablar sobre sus apuestas en las peleas de los campesinos en los laberintos sangrientos. Su presión sanguínea amenazó con estallar de la rabia cuando escuchó que Inuyasha fue obligado a participar en aquella masacre y lo mal herido que había quedado en cada una de las malditas ocasiones. _

_Esto era guerra. No obstante, por más rabia que la carcomiera, Aome entendió que no era el momento oportuno para cobrar su venganza. Por lo tanto se obligó a ser paciente. Acabaría con el reino entero de ser necesario. Y empezaría nada más y nada menos que con el nuevo rey. Lástima que Naraku se había escapado antes de poderlo destajar con colmillo de acero. _

_Los tres días siguientes, los soldados lo dedicaron a caminar. Habían dado con una pequeña aldea. No tenían órdenes de quedarse junto al pueblo, por lo tanto siguieron derecho sin siquiera determinarlo. Pero al caer la noche, cincuenta hombres de la misma armada estaban sedientos de sangre y de mujeres y se escabulleron bajo el manto oscuro de aquella horrible hora. _

_Aome sabía de antemano lo que les esperaba a la pobre gente, en especial a los niños y a las mujeres. Adelantándose a los planes de los energúmenos, los engañó haciéndoles creer que él (entiéndase ella) quería formar parte del motín. Camino hacia la aldea, la pelinegra se ocupó de envenenar el licor con el que celebraran la futura masacre. _

_Tenían que cruzar el puente de madera con cien pies de altura para poder llegar a la población que pretendían incendiar. Aome fingió retrasarse y se quedó del otro lado, esperando pacientemente. _

**_-Me siento ra…rrooro-_**_ hipó uno de los hombres ya en la mitad del puente. Los demás se limitaron a seguirle la corriente también sintiéndose extraños y con náuseas. _

_Aome sonrió y cortó la soga que sostenía el puente. Cuarenta y cinco hombres se dieron contra las peñas y finalmente cayeron al río en donde los esperaban una hambrienta manada de babillas (1). Por tratarse de agua dulce, lo tiburones no fueron invitados a la gran cena. _

_Cinco hombres se aferraron a las orillas de la peña y lograron sobrevivir. El veneno tardaba en hacer efecto en ellos. Aome roló los ojos mientras empuñaba su espada deseando que los tipejos se esfumaran de una vez por todas. _

_Qué bueno que los había envenenado con anterioridad, o de lo contrario, Aome no habría atrevido a luchar contra cinco al mismo tiempo._

_….._

Aome despertó. Aún no había tocado la comida cuando se abrió nuevamente la reja. La pelinegra supuso que la venían a llevar ante el rey para que la audiencia de su muerte fuera dictaminada (o que el rey intentara hacerla su juguete sexual), según había escuchado. Pero no era la visita que esperaba. En su lugar, entraron diez esclavas debidamente aseadas y perfumadas. Llevaban consigo agua, menjunjes florales y finos kimonos.

**-Tienes una audiencia con el rey, no puedes lucir así de mal oliente; al rey le darían náuseas. Prefiero que te vea como lo que eres, una sucia campesina vistiendo de seda-** dijo Yahiko cuando se retiraba de la instancia para dejar a Aome con las esclavas.

**-Oh, y trata de escapar, y el rey utilizará a estas esclavas como prostitutas en un burdel. Así que pórtate bien-** finalizó Yahiko sabiendo que la plebeya abogaría por la solidaridad de género.

Una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes temblaba frente a la pelinegra. Había escuchado mucho sobre ella, de sus impactantes aventuras y de cómo lideró un ejército rebelde por casi dos años. También escuchó sobre la osadía de su infiltración en el último ejército.

**-Emm…yo…yo…no quiero lastimarte….es…espero que tú tampoco quieras lastimarme a mí…soy Ayame-** titubeó la hermosa pelirroja. Ninguna de las esclavas presentes se atrevía mirar, siquiera acercarse a la muda quien estaba sentada en aquel camastro.

¿Tan diferente lucía que hasta las mismas mujeres le temían? Aome enarcó una ceja con gracia. No quería que las hermosas esclavas salieran lastimadas por su culpa. La pelinegra suspiró y cambió su rostro por el de una sonrisa afable. Pero en cuanto se puso en pie, del mismo susto las doncellas se sobresaltaron diez pasos atrás.

Aome quedó como estatua. No quería asustarlas tampoco. Entonces, enarcó otra sonrisa y con movimientos lentos prosiguió a desvestirse para que la bañaran. Sólo así consiguió que las esclavas caminaran hacia ella nuevamente.

Qué deliciosa era el agua que recorría su blanca epidermis. Aome se deleitó en aquella caricia colosal.

**-Eres…eres muy…muy hermosa…si me permites decírtelo-** dijo Ayame con timidez. Aome giró su rostro hacia ella y sonrió. Luego volvió sus ojos hacia el vacío y recordó a su marido. Iba a morir antes de poderlo ver nuevamente. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y recordó el momento de su propia captura…

…..

_Nahhh…destajar a cinco tipejos aún envenenados era difícil. Aome miró sus raspaduras causadas por el metal y no le resultó agradable en lo absoluto. Bien, no era momento de llorar su fina piel cortada. Aome limpió a colmillo de acero y la envainó nuevamente para partir hacia sus "camaradas"._

**_-¿Por qué los enviaste hacia el precipicio?- _**_dijo una voz profunda en medio de la oscuridad. Sólo los acompañaba el sonido de cincuenta soldados siendo devorados por una manada de babillas. _

_Oh bien. ¿Ahora cómo se suponía iba a salir de éstas? Aome miró por todos lados para ver si estaban por los alrededores Mioga o Kouga. Sobraba decir que no contó con tanta suerte. Pues bien, de ser necesario, Aome ahora tenía que hacerle frente Yahiko, el comandante segundo al mando, después de Rumori._

_Aún cuando se conocía a Yahiko y a Rumori como hombres ejemplares, justos y dignos de confianza, para Aome no representaban otra cosa que no fuera el enemigo. _

**_-Cierto era, que la lepra que ahora alimenta a las babillas no eran mis hombres de divina devoción, pero de igual manera tengo que rendir cuenta de ellos. Los perseguí en cuanto sospeché de sus planes hacia la aldea, pero no me esperaba que los fueras a acabar tú sólo. Tú nombre, es Kuin, el mensajero, ¿no es así?- _**_interrogó Yahiko. Aome asintió la cabeza tratando siempre de ocultar las finas facciones de su rostro bajo el casco._

**_-Pues Kuin, te tengo que llevar ahora como mi prisionero. Estamos a un día del palacio, allí te juzgaré por desacato a tu autoridad. No me mal interpretes, como hombre y padre de familia que soy, te agradezco por la oportuna intervención que hiciste para evitar una masacre, pero lo hiciste sin consultarlo con nadie y eso se interpreta como desacato a la autoridad. Te llevaré como prisionero en custodia, ¿de acuerdo? Así que no te resistas-_**_ terminó de decir Yahiko. _

_Aome asintió su acuerdo y mantuvo la frente en alto cuando tres soldados la encadenaron para llevarla prisionera. Era inútil luchar contra ellos. Para empezar, eran muchos. Por ahora su verdadera identidad estaba a salvo. _

_…_

Deliciosamente perfumada. Aome lucía un Kimono celeste. Cuando las esclavas acabaron de asearla y vestirla, trajeron un enorme espejo para que se pudiera contemplar en él.

**-En verdad que eres preciosa-** volvió a decir Ayame con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Las demás esclavas sólo murmuraban sobre la belleza oculta bajo tanta mugre.

Aome dio vueltas sobre su mismo eje y se contempló en el espejo. No se reconocía así misma. Su mirada ahora era diferente. ¿En qué rayos se había convertido? ¡Ella sólo quería encontrar a su esposo!

**-¡Ya vamos!-** irrumpió Yahiko en la reja ordenando que se llevaran a las esclavas a sus aposentos mientras él y cinco hombres más tomaban a la prisionera para llevarla a la audiencia real.

Para Aome era inútil presentar defensa ahora. Se dejó guiar cual manso cordero al degolladero. En su apresurado caminar evocó el momento en que fue descubierta la identidad que con tanto recelo había protegido todos esos meses…

_…._

_Dicho y hecho. Sólo un día de viaje les tomó llegar al palacio real. Ahora Aome, alias, Jet, alias Aomjet, alias Kuin, estaba frente al juzgado de soldados reales. Aún no podía ser llevada a la presencia del rey, puesto que primero debían ser conocidos los cargos que se le imputaban. _

**_-Bien Kuin, el segundo al mando, Yahiko, te acusa de asesinar a cincuenta de nuestros hombres, aparentemente por una noble causa. Eso es desacato a la autoridad-_**_ dijo Rumori. _

**_-¡Por Dios quítenle el casco a este soldado necesito ver su rostro!- _**_Se fastidió Rumori al no poder conocer el rostro del acusado. _

**_-¡Su alteza real!-_**_ Anunció uno de los eunucos la entrada del nuevo rey que había aparecido de improvisto. A decir verdad, nadie esperaba la visita sorpresa, puesto que el rey no solía presentarse en los asuntos de los pre-juzgados para ser llevado el caso a su propia presencia si es que el tema era muy grave. _

_El rey se presentó con la armadura real, como lo era la costumbre cuando se presencia un juicio, excepto que esto no se trataba de uno. Entró a la instancia como cuando entraba un león en sus territorios. Llevaba el yelmo puesto, el cual cubría tres tercios de su rostro._

**_-Pueden continuar con la audiencia-_**_ volvió a emitir el Eunuco cuando el rey se posicionó en un lugar alto, muy alto para observar. _

_Rumori y todos los presentes, incluyendo a Aome, la presencia del nuevo rey les causó cierto temor. No obstante, el primero al mando continuó el juicio._

**_-Emmmm…estaba en… ¡oh sí! Que el acusado se quite el casco por favor-_**

_Aome dio unos pasos atrás. Esto era el fin._

_Yahiko, al ver que Kuin aún no hacía caso a la orden, dio unos pasos hacia él y le quitó el yelmo. _

_La larga cabellera se dejó ver tras el casco. Un rostro angelical y labios bien delineados y carnosos definieron la verdadera identidad del acusado. Rumori y varios de los presentes soldados que en un pasado habían cenado en el palacio del reino vecino, reconocieron en el rostro del soldado, la cara de la hermosa bailarina que el rey enemigo idolatraba como a muñeca de porcelana. _

**_-Eres…eres…la bailarina del rey vecino…la bailarina muda-_**_ Emitió Rumori con exacerbado asombro. Las protestas de los demás no se hicieron esperar. _

_Bien, ya se sabía su verdadera identidad. No siendo más, Aome observó al nuevo rey. Golpeó a Yahiko y tomó el arco y la flecha de uno de los soldados que custodiaban el lugar y lo apuntó hacia el pecho del rey._

_Yahiko reaccionó a tiempo y golpeó el tobillo de la pelinegra. La puntería de Aome flaqueó rasgando el brazo derecho del rey, para rozarle escasamente sus prendas militares. El rey cayó hacia atrás. _

_Yahiko y tres soldados más se lanzaron sobre Aome. Entonces, en medio de la algarabía, se dejó oír una vez más la voz del eunuco._

**_-¡EL REY ESTÁ BIEN Y ORDENA QUE NO SE TOQUE AL PRISIONERO!- _**

_….._

No había audiencia como tal. Bueno, pues en la sala, sólo se encontraba el rey y un soldado para protegerlo dado el caso cualquier emergencia. Ni Aome ni ninguno de los soldados de primer mando entendió por qué el nuevo rey solicitó ese tipo de audiencia. Pero por lo que Aome escuchó de Yahiko, lo más probable era que al rey le gustara las audiencias "privadas" con las mujeres acusadas.

La puerta se cerró. El rey lucía su estúpida armadura del día anterior de su homicidio. También estaba el estúpido yelmo cubriéndole más de medio rostro. Lo único que lamentaría Aome, era no poder apreciar el gesto de dolor cuando ella atravesara a ese rey por la mitad en cuanto se atreviera a tocarla.

Aome sintió cómo la mirada pervertida del mismo la escudriñaba de arriba abajo con deseo lascivo. Sintió náuseas. Pero un pequeño adorno que empuñaba la mano izquierda del rey, llamó su atención.

¿Por qué rayos colmillo de acero, la espada de su esposo, estaba en la mano izquierda de ese rey de chiste? Aome bufó para sus adentros. La espada lucía mejor en la mano derecha de su esposo. Sí bueno, él era diestro cuando manejaba la espada.

Aome miró de reojo al soldado que la custodiaba. Estudió rápidamente los futuros movimientos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, noqueó al pobre vigilante.

El rey escasamente tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para bloquear la espada que procuraba destajarle el cuello. El rey improvisó otros movimientos de manera torpe pero fue a parar al piso en cuanto ella le esquivó su derecha. Maldita fuera la debilidad de su derecha.

Aome no tuvo compasión del novato rey. Al juzgar por los movimientos gruesos de él, la pelinegra se consideró en ventaja. El novato apenas podía mantenerle el paso con gráciles ritmos de defensa. Tal vez aún no sabía cómo atacar el idiota ese. Aome se aprovechó del momento y siguió jugando con él por un rato más.

¿Él parecía divertido? Aome se ofuscó al saberse burlada. El rey la estaba tomando del pelo y siguió jugando con ella a las espadas. Él rey siempre se aseguraba de empuñar su espada con la mano izquierda puesto que la derecha, en esos momentos le era inútil.

No queriendo que los soldados entraran por ella sin antes destajar al rey de pacotilla, Aome decidió dar el paso final y en un rápido esquivar, Aome giró sobre su mismo eje y perforó su metal en el abdomen del rey.

Sólo después del último movimiento Aome se percató que el rey siempre la había estado esquivando; él nunca había respondido como merecía sus embestidas.

El rey tiró lejos su propia espada y empuñó sus manos las pequeñas de ella

**–Ayayai…princesa, princesa, princesa…¿aún no sabes con quién estás tratando?-**

Pero…pero si él manejaba la espada con la derecha, no con la izquierda. ¡Ella lo había visto mil veces practicar con la espada en su mano derecha!

El rey retiró su casco. Tras el casco apareció una larga melena plateada. La melena plateada marcó las facciones de alguien hermoso de mirada ambarina.

El nudo de su garganta había desaparecido después de tantos años. Por primera vez en su vida, Aome tuvo la urgente necesidad de pronunciar un nombre

**–¿Inu…Inuyasha?-**

Y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el rey se sintió en la libertad de desplomarse en el piso.

**-¡INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**

…..

(1) Babilla: Reptil descendiente de la familia de los cocodrilos pero de proporciones más pequeñas en cuanto a tamaño.

Continuará...

CONTINUARÁ...


	13. Chapter 13

...

**Capítulo 13**

Meses atrás en una de las bases militares…

_La alarma sonó. Cojeando, Inuyasha se asomó por las pequeñas rendijas ubicadas en lo alto que comunicaban con la superficie. En el tiempo que llevaba de recluido, nunca había escuchado sonar la alarma. _

_La algarabía de los soldados se dejó oír tras ocurrir un incendio. Otra explosión y más caballos detrás del impacto. _

_La fila de la armada de seguridad se había quebrado. Ahora sólo habían heridos. Los prisioneros estaban resguardados en sus respectivas celdas. Los ataques iban enfocados hacia la guarida de los soldados, pero las embestidas pronto cambiaron de dirección y ahora se encaminaban hacia la mazmorra donde él se encontraba. _

_Inuyasha se alejó de las rendijas. Escuchó el destello de espadas contra espadas, pero también a mucho hombres que irrumpían en la mazmorra. En menos de veinte minutos, los soldados habían sido reducidos a cadáveres y moribundos._

_Los pasos de alguien hicieron eco en la mazmorra. Parecían los pasos de alguien fuerte y temeroso. Inuyasha moría de la curiosidad por saber del autor de aquel caminar. La silueta de ese alguien se detuvo justo frente a su puerta. Luego aparecieron otros pasos en la escena acompañando al primer personaje. Las siluetas de aquellos personajes también se pararon frente a su prisión. _

_Fuera quienes fueran, Inuyasha no tenía el más mínimo interés en presentar defensa. Tantos aporreos que había sufrido en vano, lo obligaron a cambiar sus impulsos iracundos a una actitud sumisa, y a pensar primero antes de lanzarse a un ataque sin conocer las ventajas y las desventajas de la situación. El herrero ahora era más inteligente y aprendió a estudiar toda la perspectiva del cuadro con sus respectivos ángulos._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe, cinco hombres armados entraron primero a su cueva. Inuyasha estaba tranquilo sentado en el borde de su camastro. No mostrando ni el más mínimo destello de ansiedad o curiosidad, miró de arriba abajo a los invasores. El albino apartó la mirada de ellos cuando vio a una sombra más alta abriéndose camino hasta él. _

**_-Después de tanto tiempo, por fin te encuentro-_**

_El nuevo protagonista de su asombro, era de cabellos tan plateados como los suyos. _

**_-¿Sesh…Seshomaru?-_**

**_-Hola hermano-_**

_¡Ohhhh… rayos! O en verdad su hermano había sufrido un cambio extremo de témpano a buen samaritano, o el apocalipsis había decidido adelantarse. _

**_-¿Qué? ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?-_**_ preguntó el mayor con burla._

**_-Ammm… ¿qué….-_**

**_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Era eso lo que me ibas a preguntar?-_**_ se adelantó Seshomaru observando la instancia. Inuyasha solo asintió con su cabeza._

**_-Pregunta típica, de alguien típico. Te confieso que no esperaba más de ti-_**_ dijo Seshomaru pasando sus dedos por las paredes de aquella mazmorra. **–Para tratarse del luchador élite, te encierran como perro-**_

**_-Si ya terminaste de observar, dime a qué se debe tu afable visita-_**

**_-Vine por ti, por supuesto-_**

**_-Awww…. ¿me extrañabas? Qué lindo de tu parte- _**_mofó el albino menor. _

_Seshomaru levantó una ceja incrédulo para devolver **-Debieron fracturar tu bocota, no tus costillas-**_

**_-Lo voy a sugerir en mi próxima pelea, gracias por tu preocupación- _**

**_-No habrá próxima pelea, vamos. Nos queda poco tiempo-_**

**_-¿Eh?-_**

**_-Sólo hemos invadido la base para sacarte a ti. No disponemos de más tiempo, ¡vamos!-_**_ y como sea, Seshomaru tomó a Inuyasha del brazo para halarlo hacia la puerta._

**_-Bien, ya voy, ya voy, ya voy…deja el stress o te salen arrugas-_**

**_-¡Ya cállate Inuyasa!- _**

_Los soldados que custodiaban la base parecían recuperarse del golpe enviando refuerzos hacia la mazmorra. Inuyasha seguía a Seshomaru sin protestas importándole poco las verdaderas intenciones del mayor respecto al motivo de su rescate. _

**_-Tan pronto salga el carruaje, ordenen la retirada- _**_dijo Seshomaru a unos de sus subordinados**. –Sube-** ordenó después a su hermano desde adentro de la carroza. _

**_-Sólo denme un caballo y partiré lejos. Esta vez no me atraparán-_**_ respondió Inuyasha mirando a su alrededor. Aparentemente, de los cientos de esclavos secuestrados, él era el único en rescate. _

**_-¿Partir? ¿A dónde?-_**_ instigó el mayor bajando del carruaje. Definitivamente no era tiempo para estupideces. _

**_-Mi esposa me espera-_**_ musitó algo nostálgico por no saber cómo ayudar a los demás esclavos. Su única alternativa era huir lejos y confiar que no lo alcanzaran. _

**_-Eso puede esperar, ahora entra-_**_ exigió una vez más el albino mayor._

**_-Ella ya ha esperado mucho. Quiero volver a casa-_**_ debatió Inuyasha teniendo en claro que su petición no iba a ser escuchada. No queriendo esperar más, el albino dio media vuelta y corrió hacia otra dirección… la salida. _

**_-¡INSOLENTE! ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?- _**_Ay, como si tuvieran tiempo para dramas. Sobraba decir que la situación exasperó al albino mayor quien se conocía por carecer de paciencia y tolerancia. A Inuyasha le importó un carajo los gritos de su hermano y siguió corriendo hacia la anhelada libertad que aguardaba tras esos barrotes. _

**_ -¡HABERTE DESCUARTIZADO ANTES PARA METERTE AL CARRUAJE!- _**_Se quejó Seshomaru ordenando a sus hombres a perseguir al menor, mientras se preguntaba de dónde había sacado tantas fuerzas el escuálido ese. ¿No se suponía que estaba gravemente herido? El lord había dado por sentado que trasladar a Inuyasha en un carruaje no iba a ser complique suponiendo que éste iba a cooperar tras haber sido gravemente lastimado en su última pelea. _

_Como dicen por ahí, el tiro le había salido por la culata. _

_Inuyasha fue interceptado en la salida por los soldados enemigos de la base. Siendo un hombre desarmado, pese a su cuerpo mal herido, su táctica de pelea no era otra que la de esquivar los filosos metales. Por suerte, Seshomaru y sus hombres llegaron a tiempo para impedir que una de las espadas atravesara el corazón de Inuyasha._

**_-¡Lo tenía bajo control!-_**_ refunfuñó el menor cuando era arrastrado por cinco hombres hacia el carruaje. Seshomaru no le vio caso discutir, en cambio, le proporcionó a su estimado hermano un certero puño en la boca del estómago para así callarlo de una vez por todas; por eso y por hacerlo corretear por toda la base. Pero Seshomaru comprobó de primera mano que era mejor haberle fracturado la quijada a su hermano que asestar un puño en su duro y bien proporcionado abdomen._

**_-Tonto-_**

**_-Idiota-_**

**_-En la próxima parada, te ahogo en un río si te atreves a escapar otra vez-_**

**_-No si antes te lanzo a un precipicio-_**

**_-Tranquilo, para consolarte: La situación te conviene -_**

**_-Prefiero que me pintes las uñas a que me consueles-_**

**_-Definitivamente te mataré-_**

_Tan pronto el carruaje salió de la base, la retirada de los invasores se ejecutó tras explotar una potente pólvora para distraer a los soldados mientras desaparecían en el camino sin dejar rastros. _

_….._

_Habían pasado ocho horas en el que los hermanos compartían el carruaje. Los dos habían decidido armar alianza con el silencio puesto que con las palabras nunca se entendían, a menos que fuera para pronosticarse absurdas muertes entre otros infortunios en donde se incluían enfermedades venéreas. Pobre de sus genitales. Hacer las paces, en esos momentos no era opción para ninguno de tercos. _

_El carruaje tomó dirección hacia el oeste por otras cinco horas más. Inuyasha se quedó dormido babeando el hombro de su hermano mientras que este, se quedó dormido apoyando la cabeza en las paredes del carruaje. El viaje para ambos había resultado extenuante. Una piedra en el camino, hizo zarandear bruscamente al carruaje. Del mismo impacto, los hermanos golpearon sus cabezas entre sí. _

_Y tan lindos que se veían durmiendo en paz. _

_Habían llegado a una humilde pero confortable casa en medio de una floresta con vista a un precioso lago. Estaba hecha toda de madera rodeada de unos hermosos pinos. El carruaje se estacionó a unos metros de la entrada principal mientras los recién llegados se acomodaban adentro. Seshomaru dio órdenes específicas a sus hombres de tomar turnos en la guardia. _

**_-Aún no hablas-_**_ pronunció Inuyasha después de un largo silencio durante todo el viaje. Ya se había aseado, rasurado y tomado la cena que la amable anciana residente allí, les ofreció. _

_Seshomaru no parecía tener prisa alguna. Él también se había puesto en la laboriosa tarea de ponerse cómodo y tomar la cena. _

**_-Recomiendo que te pongas cómodo-_**_ habló el mayor. Inuyasha no quiso tomar en cuenta la sugerencia de su hermano y siguió pegado al marco de la ventana tratando de divisar el paisaje oculto en aquel manto estelar, por lo que Seshomaru volvió a responder **–como quieras- **y se dispuso a continuar con la conversación._

**_-Hace mucho tiempo, el comandante Inutaisho, mi padre…-_**

**_-Nuestro padre-_**_ se apresuró a corregir Inuyasha mirando de soslayo a su locutor._

**_-Cierto-_**_ suspiró el albino mayor **-nuestro padre. Hace mucho tiempo nuestro padre se enamoró de una joven del reino vecino. Pasó carta de divorcio a su esposa, una flamante duquesa, de hecho, mi madre, y decidió comandar las filas del ejército vecino para hallar gracia ante los ojos del rey y poder obtener la mano de la preciosa joven, nada más ni nada menos que la princesa. El rey no tenía herederos al trono más que aquella joven, y por lo tanto, le era urgente desposarla con un hombre de alto rango. ¿Y qué mejor oferta que aquel comandante del reino vecino perdidamente enamorado de la princesa? Su unión matrimonial traería paz a los dos reinos –** Seshomaru hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo de té._

_Inuyasha no lo perdió de vista en todo el tiempo que su hermano se tomó para beber el té. Ahora que lo recordaba, no sabía mucho sobre el pasado de su madre. Ella nunca quiso hablar al respecto y lo poco que sabía, lo había escuchado de su abuelo adoptivo el anciano Totosai. Hasta el momento, sólo tuvo claro que su madre nació en cuna de ricos y que fue desterrada de su pueblo al meterse con el comandante encontrando refugio en Sengoku, su actual hogar. ¿Cómo era que su hermano supiera tanto de su propia madre?_

_Seshomaru dejó de beber el té y continuó con el relato **–el rey murió antes de poder conceder la mano de la princesa al comandante. Al ser ésta una mujer, no pudo suceder el reinado, entonces tomó su lugar Naraku, sobrino del rey y primo de la princesa. El nuevo rey, Naraku, ahora que tenía el reino en sus manos, no le vio problema tomar como esposa a su prima, la princesa Izayo. Pero ella se negó rotundamente y confesó que iba a dar a luz un bebé, descendencia del comandante. El Rey Naraku se enojó al verse sus planes frustrados, pues éste siempre había tenido una extraña obsesión con la princesa; es más, algunos sirvientes de antaño testificaron que Naraku en más de una ocasión sugirió a su Tío el rey, que le entregara a Izayo por esposa. Por supuesto, el honorable rey siempre se negó, y exilió del reino a Naraku por años para que se olvidará de la princesa. No obstante, éste regresó tan pronto escuchó noticias sobre la muerte de su tío y reclamó el trono…-**_

**_-¿Qué pasó con el bebé que iba a dar a luz la princesa? ¿Y el comandante?- _**_ Sin darse cuenta, Inuyasha estaba sentado frente a frente con su hermano. La historia más que fascinante, parecía delatar todo el pasado que le había figurado prohibido conocer. Aún no entendía por qué su madre negaba su linaje real. _

**_-Tranquilo_**_- dijo Seshomaru con una sonrisa **–el bebé estaba a salvo con la princesa y el comandante. Esta casa –** señaló alrededor**- fue el refugio secreto del comandante y la princesa mientras nacía el bebé- **_

_Inuyasha miró alrededor con mayor detenimiento. ¿Aquel había sido el refugio de sus padres? Parecía un cuento para no creer._

**_-No esperes recordar algo. Aún no habías nacido-_**_ habló seshomaru al ver que su hermano detallaba cada rincón de aquel recinto ** -el punto es que nació un saludable varón. Naraku se enteró por sus espías que había nacido un niño, lo cual significaba una potencial amenaza para su reino; pues había llegado otro heredero y al tratarse del nieto del mismo rey, tenía mayor prestigio y ventajas que un simple sobrino. Fue entonces cuando Naraku tomó cartas en el asunto y propuso al comandante Inutaisho dirigir sus tropas y con eso, se consideraban en alianza y el bebé tendría un buen lugar en el trono. El bebé tendría títulos de noble. Naraku habría cumplido con aquella promesa si la princesa Izayo hubiera dado a luz a una niña, pero un niño sólo significaba un estorbo para él y para sus propósitos…-**_

**_-Y el comandante… ¿aceptó?-_**

**_-Por supuesto. Era el hijo de la única mujer que en su vida había amado. El matrimonio que tuvo con mi madre fue solo un arreglo conveniente para las familias, por eso siempre se desprestigió a la princesa, en especial mi madre; y por eso la sociedad la tildó de vulgar. El punto es, que para limpiar el nombre de su princesa y darle un hogar de élite a su hijo menor, mi padre, emmm…nuestro padre, aceptó cualquiera de las condiciones del rey Naraku. Así tal vez él los dejaría de perseguir y su nueva familia estaría a salvo…o al menos eso pensó el comandante-_**

**_-Pero se equivocó. ¿Cierto?-_**

**_-Exacto. Fue un error mortal haber confiado en Naraku-_**

**_-¿Y qué pasó entonces?-_**

**_-Naraku lo mandó al frente de un campo de batalla sin escudo y sin protección alguna. Resistió hasta donde pudo, pero las heridas eran muy grave. Murió en el vano intento de buscarte un lugar en esta podrida sociedad. En ese entonces yo tenía diez y siete años. Antes de partir a la guerra, mi padre me pidió el favor más grande que a un hijo se le puede pedir-_**

**_-¿Cuál?-_**

**_-Salvar a tu hermano-_**

**_-¿Qué?-_**

**_-Mi padre sabía que si moría en batalla, irían tras la princesa Izayo y tras el bebé. Sólo en mí tenía la suficiente confianza para la misión de sacarlos de esta casa y refugiarlos en Sengoku. Mi madre nunca se enteró de mi primera y secreta misión. Pero yo sabía que la única manera de mantenerlos a salvo era haciéndole creer a todo el mundo que ustedes habían muerto. Por lo tanto puse una pista falsa en un carruje y lo mandé hacia el norte para que se perdiera en un precipicio. Todo el mundo pensó que la princesa y su bebé murieron en ese instante-_**

**_-¿Por qué me salvaste? Pensé que me odiabas- _**

**_-No tenías la culpa de haber nacido. Uno no elige a sus padres, así como yo no elegía a la frígida amargada que tengo por madre. Le hice una promesa a mi padre, y yo cumplo con mis promesas. No te sientas halagado, aún te considero un insignificante gusano- _**

_Inuyasha carcajeó. Así que los intentos y los insultos que se había ganado por la disputa de colmillo de acero, fueron en realidad una patética excusa para saber cómo estaba él. _

**_-Siempre supiste dónde estaba yo, ¿no es así?-_**_ lanzó Inuyasha con una mueca picarona. _

**_-Nunca en esta vida te he perdido la pista si es a eso a lo que te refieres. Yo conocía a Totosai, un fiel herrero amigo de mi padre. Por eso él no tuvo problemas para cobijarlos en su casa. Debido a la promesa que le hice a mi padre de mantenerte a salvo, siempre te he vigilado secretamente. Confieso que casi muero de la risa por cómo terminaste casado; pareciera que los problemas te persiguieran… y aún cuando te tomaron prisionero, te he mandado a seguir-_**_ respondió Seshomaru con una seriedad que ni él mismo se creía. Definitivamente su efecto intimidante y petulante ahora en vano frente a su hermanito._

**_-Gracias por rescatarme cuando me torturaron en estos dos años-_**_ mofó el menor._

**_-Eres hijo de mi padre, está en ti la terquedad de sobrevivir al mismo infierno. Cuando te ví en la última pelea contra aquel mastodonte en la base enemiga, supe que estabas listo para volver y reclamar lo que te pertenece por derecho de nacimiento-_**_ y de debajo de la mesa, Seshomaru sacó un extraño cofre dorado medio envuelto con un paño de ceda de color escarlata. _

**_-¿Eh?-_**

_…._

_Naraku había decidido emprender esta guerra por la sencilla razón de codiciar las tierras de Sengoku, el reino vecino. Siempre había tenido en poca cosa al rey. Nunca lo consideró su rival, es más, lo juzgó como ignorante y débil cuando se enteró que la eminencia había perdonado la vida de una esclava que osó escapar de sus dominios, casándola con un vil herrero. De haberse tratado de una de sus esclavas, habría donado a la infame mujer a un burdel para que la vendieran al mejor postor y después de unos meses le daría fin a su vida. Qué estupidez la de aquel rey al creer que mostrándose piadoso ante el pueblo, conseguiría la alianza del reino del norte para hacerle frente a él, ¡a él! Al gran Naraku, rey de las tierras del oeste. _

_Sus sueños de formar un imperio arrasaban con las vidas de muchos aldeanos. Pero los hombres que reclutó para sí, habían sido rescatados por unos viles rebeldes salidos de la nada. Según los informes que leía, los rebeldes tenían estrategias de filtración poco conocida por los soldados, nada tradicional definitivamente, muy inteligente según observaba. Naraku dejó pasar por alto las primera batallas, pero ahora las bases militares flaqueaban porque el grupo de rebeldes rebosaban entre cinco o siete mil hombres…y todos estaban sedientos de venganza. _

_Ah, sus esclavas…sus esclavas reclutadas del reino de Sengoku debían estar emocionadas al contemplar la oportunidad de escape. No alcanzó a conocerlas a todas. Definitivamente le faltó tiempo. Y él que ansiaba tener en su cama a la hermosa peliroja de ojos verdes. Según recordaba, ella respondía al nombre de Ayame. Pero sus prioridades dieron un giro de improvisto. Debía enfocarse en pisotear las cucarachas rebeldes. Pero como su palacio en esos mismos instantes era invadido, ahora su nueva prioridad era salvar su lindo trasero. _

_Los centuriones lograron entrar por la puerta principal del palacio. Los soldados de la guardia caían como moscas al fuego. Siendo conocedor de la situación, Naraku no tenía otra opción que escapar por uno de sus pasadizos secretos. No quiso tomar nada del palacio. Sólo se vistió unas ropas ordinarias y tomó una espada por si tenía que defenderse. Apresurándose hacia los calabozos, se encontró con la silueta de alguien esperándolo en la oscuridad._

**_-Sabía que huirías-_**_ dijo la voz en la penumbra._

_Aún sin verlo a la luz, Naraku reconoció sin problema al dueño de aquel tono burlón **–Seshomaru. Debí suponer que estabas detrás de todo esto- **_

**_-No te confundas Naraku. Yo no lidero al grupo de rebeldes que ataca tus bases militares. Sólo soy responsable de la embestida de hoy en tu palacio. Como verás, siempre voy al grano, nunca por las ramas-_**

**_-¿No? Si no eras tú, ¿entonces a quién le debo el honor de vengarme por el asalto de mis bases en la frontera?-_**

**_-No estoy seguro-_**_ dijo Seshomaru saliendo de las sombras **-pero escuché que lo lideran dos hombres. Un herrero de una aldea con su hermano mudo-**_

**_-Nah, tenía que tratarse de ignorantes plebeyos jugando a la guerra- _**

**_-Por subestimar a esos ignorantes plebeyos, tus bases militares donde reclutaban a los aldeanos quedaron en cenizas. Ahora no tienes en dónde entrenar a los hombres para tu imperio soñado- _**_comentó Seshomaru con una sonrisa que sabía molestaba a su enemigo._

**_-Ahhh Seshomaru. Todo sería tan distinto si tu padre no hubiera muerto como peón en una de las batallas. El sueño del imperio también lo era de tu padre. Sólo estoy haciendo realidad un ideal que tu padre también creía. Por supuesto no lo recuerdas porque en ese entonces aún eras un niño-_**

**_-Mi padre nunca habría masacrados a toda las aldeas para su propio beneficio. Y él no soñaba con un imperio bajo sus pies. Él soñaba con un reinado equitativo-_**

**_-Si tu padre no hubiera rechazado mi oferta de alto rango como general, la historia sería otra. Él tenía talento para la guerra…-_**

**_-También para escupirte en la cara cuando rechazó tu noble oferta-_**

**_-Y de igual manera terminó muerto queriendo ganarse con su propio sudor el título de noble para darle un mejor futuro a un hijo bastardo quien ya debió morir hace mucho tiempo con su vagabunda madre-_**

**_-y por eso preferiste ponerlo al frente de una cuadrilla sin escudo y sin protección alguna-_**

**_-Y por eso te quedaste huérfano de padre, ¿me equivoco?-_**

**_-No, no te equivocas. Excepto en la parte en la que crees que el hijo bastardo está muerto- _**_finalizó Seshomaru con una sonrisa de satisfacción como quien sabía que la siguiente jugada sería las de ganar. _

**_-Empiezas a delirar niñito-_**_ alcanzó a farfullar Naraku, cuando Seshomaru dio la orden:_

**_-¡Ya sal!-_**

_De entre las sombras, la silueta del alguien alto tomaba nitidez a medida que se iba acercando a la escena de los dos hombres que discutían. Naraku se quedó observando detenidamente al extraño que se dejaba ver. Llevaba en sus brazos un cofre cubierto con un paño de ceda color escarlata. _

**_-¿Quién rayos es éste? Igual, no tengo tiempo por perder, ya me voy-_**_ Naraku no había alcanzado a tomar las riendas de su caballo cuando fue detenido por la voz de Seshomaru._

**_-¿No lo reconoces? Oh, cierto, nunca lo viste. Aún si lo hubieras visto, jamás lo habrías reconocido porque en ese entonces era un indefenso bebé-_**

_Un ¡bum! Infartó su corazón en menos de unos cuantos segundos. Naraku quedó petrificado ante la imagen que contemplaba allí en el establo mientras se negaba así mismo que era imposible que aquel bebé estuviera vivo. _

**_-¡Tú! Se supone que deberías haber muerto en aquel precipicio junto a tu madre, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?-_**

_Inuyasha sólo sonrió y frunció los hombros como niño confuso **-yo tampoco me lo explico. Pregúntale a él-** y señaló a su hermano_

_…._

_ La revuelta en el palacio se detuvo cuando un albino apuntó con su espada la garganta del rey Naraku. Seshomaru ordenó a Inuyasha mantenerse tras su espalda mientras él se encargaba de todo. Inuyasha no hizo sino obedecer. _

_La guardia y los invasores tenían estrictas órdenes de mantener la quietud mientras se resolvía un asunto de suprema importancia en la corte real. La breve tregua permitió la oportunidad que los soldados recobraran el aliento y atendiera a los heridos. _

_Seshomaru arrastró consigo a Naraku hasta el salón real. Ordenó a los guardias a traer a todos los jueces y testigos de alto rango sino querían que la sangre del rey bañara el trono. Todo se hizo tal cuál había pedido. Cuando todos estaban reunidos, con el filo presionado su cuello y con una seria amenaza de castración pública, Naraku confesó ante todos los presentes, lo acontecido con el paradero de la princesa y su bebé. Sorpresivamente también se reveló la verdadera identidad del joven albino quien callaba en esos momentos con mucho temor. _

_Los jueces y testigos exigieron a Seshomaru pruebas contundentes que confirmaran lo que se exponía ante todos. Sin aflojar la amenaza de su espada, Seshomaru ordenó a Inuyasha que entregara al juzgado lo que en manos tenía. _

_Nada más al caer el pedazo de ceda, se armó un gran alboroto en la corte. El pedazo de ceda estaba resguardando celosamente a un cofre de oro de delicada decoración. El cofre tenía el sello real que se traspasaba desde hacía siglos de generación en generación entre los reyes de aquella nación. Inuyasha entregó las llaves del cofre al alto comandante, Rumori, para que éste se abriera. _

_El suspenso de los presentes, incluido Inuyasha, se aumentó tras el primer giro de la llave. Al abrirse el cofre, los ojos de Rumori se empañaron de la emoción. Había encontrado el tesoro que su familia custodiaba de generación en generación como mano derecha del rey. _

**_-¡El anillo del rey!-_**_ musitó Rumori casi llorando. Creía haberlo perdido tras la muerte de la princesa y el bebé. Para ser sinceros, Rumori siempre fue fiel al antiguo rey y juró sobre su propia vida proteger a la princesa y aún al hijo bastardo que había dado a luz. Él siempre había servido a la princesa desde su nacimiento. Lamentó mucho su supuesta muerte en aquel precipicio._

_Dentro del cofre, se encontraron otras joyas valiosas de la familia real y unos pergaminos hechos a puño y letra por la misma princesa y el anterior rey. Rumori observó con embeleso las facciones del muchacho y reconoció en su gallardía la herencia de la princesa._

**_-¡Tenemos un nuevo rey!- _**_gritó Rumori con entusiasmo. Si este muchacho en realidad era el hijo de la princesa Izayo y del comandante, el reino estaba a salvo, y él, volvería a apostar su vida por este rey en honor a la princesa. Que se jodiera Naraku. _

_ Seshomaru supo que ahora estaban a salvo y dejó de apuntar su espada hacia Naraku. Indignado y poseído por la ira, Naraku arrebató la espada de las manos de Seshomaru y se abalanzó contra Inuyasha._

_Por suerte, los reflejos automáticos de Inuyasha reaccionaron antes que él mismo, y noqueó a Naraku con un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente sobre el piso. _

_Seshomaru explicó que tenía en su poder aquel cofre, porque así lo pidió la princesa Izayo. Para salvar su propia vida y la de su hijo, debían llevar una vida ordinaria. Fue entonces cuando él tomó el cofre y lo guardó con recelo esperando poder cumplir la promesa a su padre de buscarle un mejor futuro a su hermano menor. _

_Las pruebas se estudiaron meticulosamente por días y días. Luego, en una ceremonia privada, asignaron al nuevo rey de aquella nación. _

_….._

**-¿Por qué tanto alboroto Rumori?-** Preguntó Inuyasha cuando fingía leer unos pergaminos. Definitivamente, su primera tarea como rey, era la de aprender a leer.

**-Su alteza, me acaban de informar que Kuin, uno de nuestros soldados mensajeros, ha cometido una grave falta contra la nación. Solicito permiso para retirarme y así podré darte noticias del asunto-** dijo el fiel comandante inclinando su cabeza.

**-Ammm…sí claro, esto…yo seguiré aquí…- **dijo Inuyasha volviendo sus ojos al pergamino. Si tan solo supiera leer, sabría de qué tema trataba aquel bendito escrito.

Rumori salió de la presencia del rey. Instantes después, Seshomaru entró de manera informal para darle las últimas nuevas a su hermano. Por muy rey que fuera el menor, el lord Seshomaru jamás de los jamases se inclinaría ante Inuyasha ni mucho menos lo reverenciaría. Por suerte, a Inuyasha poco le importaban los protocolos.

**-Tienes el pergamino al revés**- Mofó Seshomaru cuando lo vio.

**-Ahn…sí, ehmmm claro…sólo quería mirar algo y ya-** respondió Inuyasha avergonzado.

**-¿Querías saber si con el pergamino al revés aprenderías a leer?-** fastidió el mayor.

**-¿No tienes que ir a molestar a algún otro rey analfabeta por ahí?-**

**-Eres el único que conozco- **respondió Seshomaru** -Naraku está exiliado en la frontera del sur, lejos de Sengoku. Está amenazado de muerte, por lo tanto, no será posible que se vuelva a aparecer por acá- **comunicó finalmente.

**-¿Y mi esposa?-**

**-¿Qué con ella?- **

Inuyasha dejó caer pesadamente sus manos indicando protesta. Si no había salido corriendo hacia Sengoku a buscar a Aome, se debía a que su hermano le aconsejó que sería más fácil encontrarla en su nueva posición de rey que de herrero. Igual, según sus fuentes, ella había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

**-Sabes que puedo dejar todo esto por ir tras ella, así que no me ocultes nada-**

**-Lo sé, eres un idiota romántico. Pero aún no encuentro pistas de ella. En ninguna aldea se ha visto a una chica con las características de tu esposa. Pareciera que se la hubiera tragado la tierra- **

**-Sigan buscando sin cansancio. Encuéntrenla por favor-** suplicó el menor con nostalgia.

-**Primera lección: Nunca permitas que tus ansias y tus emociones te cieguen. El día que actúes en pos de tus emociones, pagas consecuencias nefastas. Mantén la cabeza fría-** aconsejó Seshomaru sirviéndose una copa de vino.

**-No puedo evitarlo, menos cuando se trata de ella- **

**-Te escucho pero no te entiendo. Tal vez por eso nunca me ha dado la gana de casarme con las doncellas que mi madre tenía en su escrupulosa lista. Me parece inútil aferrarme a una sólo mujer. Tienes más de cien esclavas y tú eres el único rey que las desperdicia al concederles su libertad- **farfulló.

**-Son personas, sienten y ríen. No son objetos que pueda tomar o dar en un intercambio. Lo menos que puedo hacer por su sufrimiento es dejarlas en libertad. Ellas se irán en dos meses, cuando los soldados y los esclavos de todas las bases del país regresen a casa sanos y salvos. O de lo contrario, el camino se hará peligroso para ellas con tantos hombres desesperados por ahí-**

-**nah…sigo pensando que es un desperdicio-** Seshomaru ya iba para la tercera copa cuando alguien entró de repente.

**-¿Qué sucede Rumori?- **ofreció Inuyasha una sonrisa.

**-Su alteza, ya tenemos el veredicto de Kuin. Sólo vengo a informar que voy a penalizar las acciones del soldado mensajero con más testigos- **y así como llegó, Rumori se despidió rindiendo pleitesía.

**-Mmmm….Seshomaru-**

**-¿Umh?-**

**-Quiero estar en el juzgado y saber de qué se la acusa a éste soldado-** resolvió Inuyasha tan pronto desapareció Rumori por la puerta.

**-Para eso están personas como Rumori, para que su alteza real, no se mezcle con asunto pormenores-**

**-Aún así quiero estar en el juzgado-** y salió del salón en dirección al juzgado. Seshomaru no tuvo otra opción que seguir a su hermano. Claro, no sin antes tomar consigo la botella de vino.

….

En verdad que odiaba ese traje. Pero nada más podía hacer que usarlo, pues según la tradición, el rey debía presentarse al juzgado con una lujosa e incómoda armadura de protección. El yelmo que le cubría más de media cara, no le permitía ver con claridad dónde pisaba y en varias ocasiones casi tropezaba en las gradas. Pero con todos los insignificantes asuntos de logística con su armadura, llegó al juzgado.

Su entrada había causado gran conmoción. Ahora que lo recordaba, más de la mitad de los presentes no conocían su rostro aún. Ya habría oportunidad de presentarse formalmente, se dijo así mismo el albino. Cuando se ubicó en su estrado, unos metros muchísimo más lejos del acusado, la audiencia retomó su curso.

Ya teniendo en claro sobre los cargos penales, exigieron ver el rostro del acusado. Cuando el casco dejó caer la larga cabellera, el corazón de Inuyasha había olvidado cómo latir.

El efecto medusa (1) que sufrió Inuyasha, se rompió cuando el acusado, nada más ni nada menos que su mujercita, noqueó al soldado más cercano y tomó el arco y la flecha para apuntarlo, y lo peor aún, dispararlo, hacia él.

Los reflejos de Inuyasha no reaccionaron. Tampoco el sentido de supervivencia tan característico en él. Por gracia divina, su cuerpo se abalanzó hacia atrás rozándole la fecha a escasos centímetros de su piel. Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha entendió el por qué un rey debía usar armadura durante un juzgado o un juicio.

**-No la toquen-** ordenó rápidamente a su eunuco para que éste diera la orden. Y antes de recuperar el aliento, su esposa ya había sido sometida bajo guardia y regresada a la mazmorra.

…

No aceptando reclamos, Inuyasha ordenó a Rumori y a Yahiko a custodiar personalmente a la prisionera sin tocarle uno solo de sus cabellos. Ordenó que se le diera buena comida y que la dejaran descansar. Al rato, envió a sus ex – esclavas a que la atendieran y la vistieran para una audiencia privada con el rey.

Los objetos personales de la esclavas fueron entregados a su majestad a petición del mismo rey. Dentro de los objetos personales, reconoció a su estimada espada colmillo de acero. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando su mujer cuando tomó a colmillo de acero y partió a la guerra? ¿En verdad ella era la misma persona que se hizo pasar por hombre y comandó casi por dos años a un ejército rebelde? ¿Su esposa? ¡Pero si ella no mataba ni a una mosca! Inuyasha no encontraba respuesta para tantos interrogantes que se anidaban en sus pensamientos. Antes de poderla exponer como su reina, como su esposa, era necesario una audiencia privada.

Rumori y Yahiko protestaron con el mayor de los respetos, pero Inuyasha no dio su brazo a torcer. Exigió que sus deseos fueran respetados y ordenó que la llevaran a su presencia tan pronto estuviera lista.

Seshomaru se mantuvo al margen del asunto. No quiso opinar al respecto aún cuando Rumori y Yahiko suplicaron que éste hablara e hiciera recapacitar a su hermano.

Sabiendo que la acusada ya estaba lista, Inuyasha volvió a vestir su armadura real. Las ansias lo carcomían vivito. No sabía si tirarse por la ventana de los nervios o cortarse las venas y beber su propia sangre. Ninguna de las dos opciones parecía adecuada para la ocasión, por lo tanto fueron desechadas. No encontrando remedio para controlar la legión de emociones que se agolpaban en su ser, Inuyasha pidió una botella de vino. Luego pidió la segunda. Luego la tercera…y para cuando llegó el momento, Inuyasha ya estaba vaciando la décima botella.

Mareado y todo, se ubicó en su trono real. Recordando que la audiencia iba a ser con su esposa, Inuyasha cambió a colmillo de acero a su mano izquierda. Para haber llegado tan lejos, Inuyasha aún no estaba seguro sobre lo que estaba haciendo, menos de lo que iba a acontecer en el futuro.

La puerta se abrió. La guardia salió dejando entrar en su lugar a la acusada. Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo despectivamente cuando Aome se acercó un poco más. Todos sus nervios, todas sus ansias y todas sus preguntas fueron anuladas ante aquella belleza que vestía prendas celestes. Las cejas pobladas, su cara angelical, su cuerpo esbelto y delineado con aquella fina ceda, hacían de ella una ninfa. Ahora el mudo era Inuyasha. El albino sonrió por lo bajo cuando vio en su esposa una mirada de repudio hacia él, y confirmó así que su identidad seguía a salvo.

Su asombro lo dejó estupefacto cuando vio que la pelinegra, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había dejado inconsciente al único soldado que custodiaba la sala para la " protección" del rey. En menos de cinco pasos, Inuyasha tuvo que esquivar el ataque de su esposa. En verdad que parecía furiosa.

El rey escasamente tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para bloquear la espada que procuraba destajarle el cuello. El rey improvisó otros movimientos de manera torpe pero fue a parar al piso en cuanto ella le esquivó su derecha. Maldita fuera la debilidad de su derecha. Inuyasha era diestro, pero su mano en esos momentos se estaba recuperando de la última pelea en aquella base que por poco le costaba la vida. Por lo tanto, el albino consideró que era conveniente seguir manejando la espada con la izquierda, así, las posibilidades de lastimar a su esposa serían nula.

Aome no tuvo compasión del novato rey. Al juzgar por los movimientos gruesos de él, la pelinegra se consideró en ventaja. El novato apenas podía mantenerle el paso con gráciles ritmos de defensa. Tal vez aún no sabía cómo atacar el idiota ese. Aome se aprovechó del momento y siguió jugando con él por un rato más.

Inuyasha empezaba a sentir los efectos secundarios de las diez botellas de vino. A penas podía mantenerse en pie y esquivar. ¿Atacarla? ¡Nunca en su vida! Primero muerto que tocar uno solo de sus cabellos así fuera en defensa propia. Pero Inuyasha recordó hacer una importantísima nota: No beber vino cuando aspiras desatar una batalla de espadas con tu esposa.

¿Él parecía divertido? Aome se ofuscó al saberse burlada. El rey la estaba tomando del pelo y siguió jugando con ella a las espadas. Él rey siempre se aseguraba de empuñar su espada con la mano izquierda puesto que la derecha, en esos momentos le era inútil.

Sí, en verdad que Inuyasha se recreaba en esta audiencia privada. No tenía la más remota idea de quién le había enseñado a manejar la espada a su esposa con tanta maestría, pero aquel último movimiento de ataque y defensa era propio de él. Ella lo había observado en muchas ocasiones practicando con la espada, pero Inuyasha nunca creyó que su esposa lo hubiera memorizado con tanta fidelidad. Definitivamente a esta leona tenía que ponerla a prueba en su cama real.

No queriendo que los soldados entraran por ella sin antes destajar al rey de pacotilla, Aome decidió dar el paso final y en un rápido esquivar, Aome giró sobre su mismo eje y perforó su metal en el abdomen del rey.

Sólo después del último movimiento Aome se percató que el rey siempre la había estado esquivando; él nunca había respondido como merecía sus embestidas.

¿Su esposa acaba de ganar este asalto? Nah…que lo destajara si con eso su hermosa pelinegra era feliz. El rey tiró lejos su propia espada y empuñó sus manos las pequeñas de ella **–Ayayai…princesa, princesa, princesa…¿aún no sabes con quién estás tratando?-**

Pero…pero si él manejaba la espada con la derecha, no con la izquierda. ¡Ella lo había visto mil veces practicar con la espada en su mano derecha!

El rey retiró su casco. Tras el casco apareció una larga melena plateada. La melena plateada marcó las facciones de alguien hermoso de mirada ambarina.

El nudo de su garganta había desaparecido después de tantos años. Por primera vez en su vida, Aome tuvo la urgente necesidad de pronunciar un nombre

**–¿Inu…Inuyasha?-**

Y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el rey se sintió con libertad para desplomarse en el piso.

**-¡INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**

Inuyasha cedió a la inconsciencia debido a la intoxicación del vino. Definitivamente no volvería a beber esa porquería. Entrando al mundo del ensueño, Inuyasha creyó escuchar hablar a su esposa como en aquella hermosa visión. Cuando la guardia entró para arrestar a la chica, con lo último de su aliento le dijo a Rumori **-no le hagan daño a mi esposa…ella es mía…que nadie la toque-** y cerró sus ojos para descansar en el regazo de su mujer. Ahora que la había encontrado, nadie tenía el derecho de separarla de su lado.

….

El pañol mojando su frente lo despertó del todo. Sus ojos ambarinos se encontraron con el rostro de alguien hermoso.

**-Hola princesa-** dijo medio atontado creyendo que aún estaba soñando. Aome sonrió y besó sus labios con sumo cuidado temiendo lastimarlo otra vez.

Inuyasha parpadeó un par de veces y se dio cuenta que en realidad no estaba soñando, que su esposa estaba allí con él. Luego dijo **-¿llamas a eso un beso?-** y medio inclinándose hacia ella, la cobija que lo cubrían de su desnudez se resbaló. Inuyasha se observó así mismo contemplando que había sido despojado de su armadura y volvió los ojos a su esposa de manera recriminatoria **-¿me perdí de algo? No puedo creer que lo hayas disfrutado tú sola mientras yo estaba inconsciente, ahora entiendo cómo se siente una mujer que es usada-**

Aome carcajeó y se abalanzó a él con un fogoso beso. El peso de ella hizo que ambos terminaran desplomados en la cama. Ya de ahí en adelante, lo demás era cuento. Un cuento que duró horas bajo las sábanas reales.

…..

**-Te amo-** dijo ella sobre el pecho de su esposo. Ambos gozaban de la gloriosa desnudez.

Por si fuera poco, los pulmones de Inuyasha se detuvieron un lapso breve ahogando un suspiro por la grata sorpresa **–ahmm…perdona, ¿dijiste algo?-**

Aome sonrió y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente. **– Te amo-** repitió para él con más lentitud.

No creyendo aquel milagro, inuyasha ahuecó en su manos el rostro de ella y la obligó a besarle. Luego dijo **-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Inuyasha, tu esposo-** por lo que ella respondió…

**-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aome, tu esposa-** y volvió a besarlo.

No queriendo arruinar el momento, Inuyasha hizo una pequeña petición **-dí mi nombre- **

Aome ladeó la cabeza no entendiendo aquel pedido, por lo que preguntó con sus ojos un ¿qué?

**-Sólo quiero saber Cómo se escucha mi nombre cuando lo pronuncia tus labios-** respondió Inuyasha al mudo interrogante de su mujer. Sus manos parecían resistirse en abandonar la caricia de aquel rostro.

**-Te amo, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuya….- **y Aome fue callada por la boca de su esposo.

Después de devorarla un rato más, Inuyasha dejó descansar a su mujer en su pecho. Aome paseaba sus finos dedos por el torso de su esposo cuando vio un pequeño rasguño en el abdomen de éste.

**-Perdón, no quería lastimarte. Debí saber que eras tú-** se disculpó ella.

**-No te preocupes amor. Nada más es un rasguño-**

**-Por suerte tenías tu armadura-**

**-Jaja, sí, y eso que no quería usarla en un principio-** respondió Inuyasha buscando el sueño mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella. Había sido un día largo y fogoso para ambos. Se habían revolcado en las sábanas hasta quedar desahuciados. Inuyasha sólo rogaba que no entraran las matronas del aseo o de lo contrario se llevarían una sorpresa, e Inuyasha no tenía alientos ni para cubrirse con las sábanas.

Aome también estaba en la tarea de buscar a morfeo, cuando una inquietud que había dejado pendiente la asaltó -**Inuyasha…-**

**-¿humh?- **Inuyasha se despabiló un momento para escuchar.

**-¿ Cómo fue que llegaste a rey?-**

**-¿Eh?- **Por lo que Inuyasha se acordó de preguntar -** ¿Y cómo fue que llegaste a liderar a un grupo rebelde?-**

Por lo visto, morfeo iba a tener que esperar unas horas más.

_….._

(1)Efecto medusa: Cuando alguien queda petrificado , congelado, impactado.

CONTINUARÁ...


	14. Chapter 14

...

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**Epílogo**

No importaba cuánto renegara, el nuevo rey nunca conseguía librarse de los sabios y estudiados instructores. Inuyasha llevaba tres horas haciendo planas de repetición y repetición….y más repetición practicando la escritura. Después de la majestuosa tarea, le esperaba otras dos tortuosas horas de lectura. Cuando el albino decidió renunciar a su nuevo cargo para volver a Sengoku y retomar la herrería, su esposa lo tomó de las orejas y le llamó flojo. Después lo amenazó con mandarlo sólo a Sengoku y ella gustosamente se quedaría a reinar allí como una reina divorciada y disponible para otros pretendientes.

**-Tu letra debe ser más legible-** dijo Aome cuando Inuyasha embadurnaba su pincel de la tinta negra.

**-Te amaba más cuando eras muda-** rezongó él sacudiendo el instrumento. Inuyasha aún no podía creer que su reina prefiriera torturarlo en el salón real con la escritura y no a mordiscos en la cama mientras se desnudaban.

**-Sabes que debes practicar amor-** consolidó ella con una sonrisa que siempre conseguía atontarlo.

**-No morí como prisionero en la base enemiga, para morir de aburrimiento en el salón real-**

**-Exageras-** carcajeó Aome palmeando la traviesa mano que trataba de trepar por sus pechos.

**-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…-** suplicó el rey haciendo ridículos pucheros mientras se empeñaba en desvestir a su esposa.

**-¡Aquí no Inuyasha!-** reprendió Aome entre carcajadas.

**-Pero si tampoco quieres en la cama, pues toca aquí-** y se lanzó al cuello de su reina con mordiscos y besos.

Veinte minutos después, llegó al salón real una inesperada visita…

**-¡Vaya! Ustedes sí que saben aprovechar el tiempo-**

Por lo que los reyes gritaron al tiempo **-¿¡MIROKU!?-**

Aome mandó lejos a su marido y trató de reacomodarse su traje real. Inuyasha no contó con la suerte del disimulo, pues su mujercita lo empujó hacia atrás estando él en la silla. La protuberancia en su cabeza era la firme certeza de un profundo golpe.

Diez minutos después que se les pasara el sonrojo a la pareja y que la reina se perdiera de vista por los pasillo alegando que tenía quehaceres pendientes, Inuyasha y Miroku quedaron solos en la gran sala.

**-Así que…-** comenzó Miroku bebiendo su té **–después de todo, Aome no era muda-**

**-Superó su trauma-** respondió el rey.

Miroku sonrió. Mejor que nadie, sabía los motivos de Inuyasha para traerle hasta el palacio.

**-Aún me cuesta creer que seas el rey-** sonrió el castaño **–de por sí, sabía que tenías una especie de linaje oculto según me comentó tu abuelo Totosai en una noche cuando se embriagó; pero no imaginé que fuera de tal magnitud el secreto. Tu hermano sí que supo cómo protegerte…a propósito, ¿dónde está Seshomaru?-**

**-Ah, él se fue a revisar las tropas reclutadas y a negociar con el reino vecino sobre el cese de la guerra. Tanto él como yo, estamos hartos de la violencia-**

**-No sabía que confiabas tanto en él-** opinó el castaño.

**-Tampoco yo…jejeje ¿pero qué te puedo decir? Fue él quien me sacó de prisión y me puso por rey…en fín….después de las negociaciones, Seshomaru tiene planeado regresar a sus tierras en Sengoku. A él no le gusta esto de tener que servirle a alguien-**informó Inuyasha.

**-Oh…ya veo…oye Inuyasha...-**

**-¿Uhmmm?-**

**-¿Es verdad que liberaste a las esclavas?-** instigó el castaño con curia; pues jamás de los jamases en la historia de ese reino, un rey había dejado en libertad a sus esclavos. Menos a las que hacían el papel de concubinas reales.

**-Me cuesta mantener contenta a una sola mujer. ¿Cómo rayos voy a lidiar con más de setecientas esclavas? ¡Gracias! Pero con poder satisfacer a una sola para todas sus necesidades y para toda su vida, me hace sentir más hombre que llevarme de cinco en cinco a mi cama en cada noche-**

**-Mmmmm…qué lástima-** suspiró Miroku.

**-¿Eh? Oye pervertido, ¿acaso esperas que le cuente a Sango sobre tus pesares con las esclavas?-**

**-¡NO! Dios me libre de la ira de mi mujer…jejeje a decir verdad, con ella me basta y me sobra también-**

Inuyasha carcajeó. En el acto lo acompañó Miroku y ambos rompieron en ataques de risas y chistes. Todo esto hacía Inuyasha, mientras recordaba la mirada de agradecimiento de un moreno de ojos celestes…

_El día de liberar a las esclavas había llegado. Por sugerencia de Aome, el rey publicó un mensaje a todos los reinos en el que decía que a modo de perdón, devolvía a todas las doncellas, hombres y jóvenes que habían sido reclutados por el antiguo rey Naraku. La mayoría de las esclavas partieron hacia el horizonte con los ojos inundados de llanto y emoción. Unas cuantas decidieron quedarse a servir al reino al considerarse huérfanas y no tener a dónde ir. El rey lo permitió, pero advirtió que ninguna tenía derecho de meterse en su cama. Que ese derecho sólo lo tenía su esposa la reina. Por obvias razones, todos en el reino carcajearon. Dejaron de reír cuando se dieron cuenta que el rey Inuyasha hablaba en serio. _

**_-¿Por qué no vas a donde los tuyos? ¿No tienes familia?-_**_ preguntó Aome a la hermosa peliroja que no dejaba de observar el horizonte._

**_-Su majestad-_**_ se inclinó la aludida con respeto. No esperaba que la reina le dirigiera la palabra._

**_-Te nombre es Ayame, ¿verdad?- _**_ preguntó Aome con una sonrisa. _

**_-Sí, mi señora- _**

**_-Cuéntame tu historia Ayame-_**_ esperó la reina a que la pelirroja retomara la conversación. Ayame, Ayame… ¿cuántas veces no había escuchado pronunciar aquel nombre por los labios de su amigo Kouga?_

**_-Yo…yo no tengo a dónde ir su majestad. Soy huérfana. Pero sé que alguien me está buscando, mi prometido. Él sabe que fui recluida como esclava por el antiguo rey. Si parto ahora hacia un destino incierto, temo que nunca más lo vuelva a ver. De todas maneras no sé si él haya sobrevivido a la guerra…pero lo seguiré esperando por el resto de mi vida-_**_ los ojos verdes de la hermosa pelirroja empezaron a lagrimear con congoja. Aome comprendió aquel dolor, y por esa sencilla razón, decidió darle una sorpresa._

**_-Ayame, tengo algo para ti-_**

**_-¿Q…qué?-_**

**_-Solo sígueme, ¿sí?- _**

_En el salón real…_

**_-Aún cuando no estoy contento con ustedes dos por haberle enseñado a mi esposa a manejar una espada, Kouga, anciano Mioga, estoy en deuda con ustedes…y también con sus tropas-_**_ humildemente, Inuyasha se arrodilló ante el castaño y ante el anciano. Aome le había relatado toda la travesía que habían vivido juntos y de cómo la protegieron, motivo por el cual Inuyasha pidió a Rumori y a Yahiko a buscarlos y llevarlos al palacio en son de paz. Como prueba, tenían una carta afable de parte de su esposa. Kouga y el anciano Mioga reconocerían sin duda, la caligrafía de la pelinegra. Gracias a aquel escrito, Kouga, el anciano Mioga y lo que quedaba de sus tropas, decidieron bajar la guardia y seguir a Rumori y a Yahiko aceptando así la invitación al palacio. _

_Naturalmente Kouga casi se infarta cuando se enteró de la identidad del nuevo rey. Para suerte suya, esta vez el herrero albino no tenía intenciones de destajarlo como siempre solía suceder en sus peculiares encuentros. Por, o sin Aome de por medio, en el pasado ellos siempre terminaban peleando por pamplinas. La rivalidad parecía llevarla en la sangre. _

_El consulado, los jurados y demás guardias presentes en el salón real, también se arrodillaron ante el anciano y ante Kouga. Gracias a ellos, el rey tenía a su reina a salvo. Ya no se les consideraban rebeldes sin causa, se les consideraba verdaderos hombres de valor y fieles amigos del reino. _

_A diferencia del anciano Mioga, quien gozaba de la pleitesía del momento diciendo palabras como: ¡No hay de qué, eso no fue nada!, Kouga se sentía incómodo, confuso. Es que, ¿ver a su eterno rival de la herrería convertido en rey y de rodillas ante él? Eso nunca lo habría sospechado ni en el más loco de los sueños. _

**_-Kouga, tengo algo para ti…ehmm…bueno, a alguien para ti-_**_ replicó Inuyasha levantando la cabeza al escuchar que la puerta principal se abría tal cual lo planeado._

_La reina entró en la sala con la sonrisa más humilde, sencilla, afable y preciosa que cualquier subordinado pudiera contemplar en su existencia. Tras la reina, una hermosa pelirroja le seguía los pasos. _

_Kouga enmudeció. Ni una articulación verbal, ni ningún balbuceo se atrevió a salir de su boca cuando contemplo a su ninfa de cabellos de fuego aparecer tras la reina, vistiendo un kimono violeta. _

_Algo por el estilo sucedió con Ayame cuando vio a Kouga frente al rey Inuyasha quien estaba de rodillas como el resto de los consulados. Por obvias razones, la pelirroja no pudo reconocer al anciano enano que se jactaba de la reverencia. _

_La reina, al ver que ninguno de los presentes se animaba a pronunciar palabra alguna, decidió tomar la vocería **-Ayame, quisiera presentarte a un fiel amigo y temerario guerrero que nunca me ha dejado de hablar de ti, de tus hermosos ojos verdes y cabellos de fuego…Kouga-**_

_Kouga se olvidó que estaba en público y se lanzó hacia su prometida con un asfixiante abrazo. Después de besarla, la elevó en lo alto girando incansablemente._

_El rey y la reina gustosamente aceptaron ser los testigos de boda de la encantadora pareja. _

_….._

La guerra cesó. El grupo de los rebeldes se disolvió ante la sonrisa de la reina. Sólo cuando vieron a la reina en su trono, se resolvieron los interrogantes del por qué el hermano menor de Kouga nunca los acompañaba al río o dormía cerca de ellos. Los hombres que la conocieron como Aomjet, entre ellos, Bankotsu, se sintieron idiotas y avergonzados al recordar que en alguna ocasión se embriagaron y anduvieron en pelotas por todo el bosque. Se avergonzaron más aún cuando trajeron a memoria aquella estúpida competencia en el río de quién apuntaba más lejos con sus orines. De saber que el mudo no era nada más ni nada menos que la reina, ellos se habrían esforzado en guardar decoro y se habrían tomado el trabajo de bañarse todos los días.

Inuyasha sólo pudo carcajear al tratar de imaginar a su esposa en misión de escape cada vez que estos hombres se iban a bañar al río o trataban de orinar en algún arbusto. Luego el rey tildó de terca, loca y testaruda a su mujer cuando se enteró con detalles sobre las famosas infiltraciones en la base enemiga que ella planeaba con majestuosidad.

Inuyasha concluyó que su esposa sería una excelente general de guerra y letal enemiga para los pobres idiotas que se cruzaran en su camino. Con tantos testimonios expuestos, Inuyasha siempre habría de recordarse así mismo nunca hacer enojar a su mujer. Y si de casualidad eso sucedía, él se aseguraría de llevar su armadura real.

El reino entero aceptó a Inuyasha como nuevo rey. Su humildad y sencillez convencían a cualquiera. Por supuesto, el albino necesitaba urgentemente un embajador de Sengoku en su reino; por suerte Miroku cumplía con los requisitos. No fue sino cuestión de semanas para que Sango y sus niñas arribaran al palacio junto a su marido y estimados amigos. La reina estaba más que dichosa.

Los diferentes integrantes del grupo rebelde regresaron a sus hogares. El rey le aseguró una buena porción de tierra a quienes la deseaban para que vivieran en paz y formaran una vida provechosa y digna.

Bankotsu no quiso aceptar ninguno de los cargos que el rey y la reina le ofrecían en el palacio real. Se decidió por partir hacia el horizonte en busca de nuevas aventuras. Iba a ser el errante más feliz del mundo; tal vez era el único errante que contaba con la protección y el favor real.

Kouga aceptó formar parte de las filas armadas del reino para servir a los reyes. Formó un extraño lazo de amistad con Inuyasha; pues aún se dirigían indirectas y juegos de rivalidades con sus espadas a modo de entrenamiento. Luego de terminar el juego, cada uno regresaba con sus respectivas mujeres para que les atendiera las cortadas, raspaduras y moretones, no sin antes lidiar con los reclamos y quejas de la contraparte femenina. Por suerte, el anciano Mioga tenía el importante papel de ser el árbitro en los entrenamientos de estos dos, para así evitar mutilaciones y otras cuestiones de alto riesgo como homicidio mutuo.

…

Inuyasha estaba tomando el desayuno junto a su esposa cuando entró uno de los empleados con una nota importante, aparentemente.

**-Su majestad- ** se inclinó el sirviente con varios pergaminos en mano.

**-Hoy estoy en mi día de descanso, hoy no voy a leer-** se apresuró Inuyasha atarugándose de pan. Había estado practicando la lectura toda la semana, ¡por Dios que lo dejaran descansar un solo día!

**-Pero…su majestad, es el listado de las personas interesadas en trabajar dentro del palacio real-**

**-¿Eh? ¿Listado para trabajar en el palacio? No recuerdo haber solicitado eso-** respondió el albino con la boca llena.

**-Ehmmm…su majestad; puesto que has otorgado la libertad de los esclavos, la mayoría de los cocineros y matronas del aseo también armaron maleta y partieron a sus hogares. Tenemos escaso recurso de trabajadores dentro del palacio. El embajador Miroku sugirió hacer un listado para aquellos que estén interesados y estos son los resultados- **terminó de decir el sirviente.

**-Me da igual, hoy no pienso leer-** volvió a decir el rey mientras lamía la miel sobre el pan.

**-Yo leo-** Aome roló los ojos estirando la mano para recibir los pergaminos. Era el colmo que su marido no se tomara en serio el papel de ser el rey.

Al terminar su trabajo, el sirviente salió haciendo la misma ridícula reverencia, según Inuyasha. El rey odiaba los protocolos.

Aome abrió los pergaminos para leerlos **-oh, es el listado de las doncellas interesadas en trabajar dentro del palacio real…-**

**-¿Eh? ¿Doncellas?-**

**-Y todas parecen venir de Sengoku-** contempló la reina mientras leía línea tras línea. Su esposo aún no terminaba de pasear su lengua sobre el pan tratando de retirar la miel.

**-¿Todas son mujeres?-** preguntó el rey mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzar el botellón de la jalea.

**-Ehmmm…sí…mira por ejemplo aquí dicen que las siguientes mujeres llegaron desde sengoku exigiendo una audiencia privada con el rey. ¿Exigiendo? Eso suena como una imposición. Oh, y todas ellas dicen conocerte muy bien…-** Aome miró directamente a los ojos a su marido.

**-¿Eh? ¿Conocerme? ¿Quiénes?-** Inuyasha abandonó la labor de alcanzar la jalea para prestarle atención a su mujer. Empezaba a rodearla un humor demasiado extraño.

Aome volvió los ojos al pergamino y continuó la lectura con un tono de molestia

**-Pues te leeré una por una. Por ejemplo, aquí dice: Kikyo. ¿La conoces?-**

**-¡¿KIKYO?!-**

Cuatro años antes…

**_-Ehmm…Kik…ki…Kikyo…etto…yo…ahmmm… tú…tu me agradas mucho y pienso…pienso que eres la indicada…etto…Ki…Kikyo…¿quieres ser mi mujer?- _**_La pregunta titubeante de Inuyasha estaba cargada de ansiedad y emoción. Pues esta chica la había gustado desde ya hacía mucho tiempo. Sólo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para declarársele. Su abuelo Totosai lo había animado y con sus consejos de ser arriesgado y declararse, Inuyasha se lanzó al ruedo._

**_-No-_**_ dijo ella seca, fría y cortante. Era una hermosa pelinegra de piel blanca. Pero había más expresión en la cara de un cadáver que en la de ella. _

**_-¿Eh? … ¿No…no?... ¿Por…por…por qué?-_**_ Preguntó el albino estupefacto. Él pensó que su declaración había sonado sincera y romántica._

**_-¿ Que por qué? Pensemos…mmmm…¿Qué me puede ofrecer un herrero como tú?-_**_ lo encaró la chica._

**_-Pues…pues…yo soy un buen hombre. Nunca le pegaría a mi mujer…y…y soy muy trabajador, nunca faltaría la comida…y…y…y detesto el vino, por eso nunca podría ser un borracho…y…y…-_**

**_-Y llevarías a vivir a tu mujer en una choza que compartes con el oloroso de tu abuelo. No gracias. Quiero algo más que eso. Además, eres un analfabeta, alguien inculto. Ve a hacerle tu ridícula propuesta a una chica que quiera vivir una vida tan rudimentaria y pobre como la tuya-_**_ finalizó ella._

**_-Pero…Ki…ki…Kikyo ¡sigo siendo hombre!- _**_Exclamó Inuyasha entre la cólera y la vergüenza._

_-Un hombre sin esperanzas…ya me voy- y la chica se fue al pueblo sin permitir una discusión más._

_….._

**-Ahmmm…no, de hecho no la conozco- **resolvió decir Inuyasha rechinando los dientes. Pero no por eso su mujer se detuvo y continuó leyendo.

**-¿Quién es Akane?-**

**-¡¿AKANE?!-**

Cinco años atrás…

_ La aladea estaba en la fiesta de la cosecha de las uvas. Habían tenido una labor magnífica. Todos bailaban alegres con sus respectivas parejas. Inuyasha estaba en la labor de buscar a una compañera de baile. Pronto, vio a un grupo de aldeanas cerca de los músicos. Todas ellas estaban sin parejo. Al ver a una chica que llamó particularmente su atención, Inuyasha decidió acercarse para hacer su oferta._

**_-Aka…Aka…Akane… ¿quieres bailar?-_**_ Uff…para Inuyasha, hacer aquella pregunta había sido como atravesar brasas de fuego con los pies descalzos. _

**_-Sí, sí quiero bailar-_**_ respondió la chica con una sonrisa picarona._

**_-Oh…qué bien-_**_ respondió el inocente herrero mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban._

**_-Pero no contigo-_**_ y Akane se perdió en la multitud carcajeando seguida de sus amigas _

_…_

**-Ahmmmm…nop, a ésa tampoco la conozco- **Inuyasha ahora estaba rojo pero de la rabia.

**-¿ Y …a Yuki?-**

**-¡¿YUKI?!-**

Cuatro años atrás, después del frío rechazo de Kikyo…

_Inuyasha estaba recogiendo espigas en el campo para preparar su cena. Era la primera vez que cocinaba para él solo. Su abuelo había muerto unos días atrás. Estaba muy triste tras la partida de su dulce anciano._

_El joven herrero lucía tranquilo coleccionando lo que iba a consumir para esa noche. Segundos después, su tobillo fue aprisionado por una pequeña mano y acto seguido cayó al piso en plancha._

**_-¿Qué…uh? ¿Yuki? ¿Qué haces?-_**_ preguntó el albino cuando vio que la joven se había subido encima suyo, quedando las piernas femeninas a horcajadas._

**_-Consolándote querido_**_- respondió ella desatando su kimono._

**_-¿Consolándome?-_**_ Inuyasha no entendía. Se confundió aún más cuando Yuki trataba de arrancarle la ropa con acelero. _

**_-¿Acaso no estás de luto por la muerte de tu abuelo?- _**_Preguntó ella un poco molesta._

**_-Sip…pero… ¿qué tiene que ver el luto con esto?-_**_ Oh bien. Esta chica estaba realmente ardiente. Inuyasha hasta pensó que se podían freír las tocinetas en su blanca piel. _

**_-¡Qué lento eres Inuyasha! Quiero consolarte para que te pase la tristeza. ¿Acaso no quieres eso?-_**_ se sulfuró la chica. Luego bajó el tono de la voz y besó los labios varoniles mientras terminaba de desatar el kimono de su presa. _

**_-¿Significa que te vas a casar conmigo?-_**_ interrogó el herrero muy inocentemente. Inuyasha asimiló que si la chica quería intimar con él, era porque le estaba proponiendo matrimonio._

**_-¿Eh? ¿Casarnos? ¿De qué hablas?- _**_ La ardiente Yuki tuvo que poner en pausa el asalto sexual para prestar atención a la dirección que estaba tomando el asunto._

**_-Sí. Pues si quieres hacer… "esto", es porque quieres que nos casemos, ¿no? Porque igual, "esto", lo pueden hacer las personas casadas. ¿No crees?-_**

**_-No, de hecho no lo creo. Sólo quiero pasar un buen rato contigo y ya-_**

**_-Pero…yo quiero más que un buen rato. Por qué no mejor nos casamos y ahí sí podemos hacer estas cosas. Es lo correcto, ¿no?-_**

**_- ¿Acaso no sabes que para intimar, no necesariamente tiene que ser en el matrimonio?-_**_ Yuki pretendió cerrar allí la conversación y empezó a lamer la oreja de Inuyasha. Pero este reaccionó en un brusco movimiento debido al cosquilleo y a la asquerosa saliva que ahora embadurnaba su oreja._

**_-Yuki, pero si eso no es diferente a prostituirse. Creo que es mejor que nos casemos… si quieres, yo planeo todo con Miroku y hablo con tus padres y…-_**

**_-¿Eh? ¿Acaso me acabas de llamar prostituta?- _**_La furia que dominaba a Yuki no permitió la oportunidad de explicaciones. Lo siguiente que experimentó Inuyasha, fue una candente bofetada en su mejilla derecha, mientras que la autora del golpe salió hecha demonio por todo el campo de trigo. _

_…._

**-No. De hecho tampoco la conozco a ella-** Inuyasha frunció sus hombros. Al carajo con Yuki, Kikyo y Akane.

**-Oh bien, porque aquí tengo otro listado de doncellas exportadas directamente de Sengoku. Aquí dice: Amelia, Katri, Yutsi, Yetsi, Kia, Lei, Dayan, Sanje, Kurai… espera, ¿ésa no es la hija del carnicero? ¿Y no son todas las demás, vecinas nuestras de Sengoku?-**

Inuyasha resumió en sus pensamientos el recuerdo de cada una de ellas de la siguiente manera…

Amelia: Es la hija de la yerbatera. La mamá de ella nunca le permitió a Inuyasa acercarse siquiera a saludarla, mucho menos a cortejarla por tratarse de un vil herrero de quinta clase con un taller maltrecho y sin futuro.

Katri: Cantante de la aldea. Ella cantaba en las fiestas y celebraciones. Inuyasha un día le regaló una flor en su cumpleaños, pero ella no la recibió diciendo que aquello era inapropiado viniendo de un hijo bastardo.

Yutsi: Una chismosa quien no tenía vida propia.

Yetsi: Otra chismosa quien tampoco tenía vida propia.

Kia: Hija del líder de la aldea. Por obvias razones nunca le prestó atención a Inuyasha. Es más, ella ni sabía de la existencia del pobre albino aún cuando él era quien fabricaba las espadas y demás objetos filosos a su padre. Kia figuró como el amor platónico de Inuyasha por mucho tiempo. Ella nunca lo determinó ni para insultarlo.

Lei: La lavandera. En ocasiones lavó la ropa de Inuyasha, pero ella cobraba demasiado caro por sus servicios. No quiso seguir trabajando para el herrero al ver que éste no podía pagar sus costo trabajo.

Dayan: Una criada con complejos de superioridad. Aseguraba que en su vida pasada, ella había sido una princesa. Por eso siempre trataba a Inuyasha como a la plaga; a escobazos.

Sanje: La cocinera. Nunca le dirigió la palabra a Inuyasha por ser el hijo de una mujer soltera.

Kurai: Ni hablar de ésta. Ya había enterrado a cinco maridos. Y tener a un carnicero como suegro daba pavor.

Inuyasha arrebató el pergamino de la mano de su mujer y lo tiró a la chimenea.

**-Princesa, te aseguro que a ninguna de ellas las conozco. Y si por casualidad figuran en mi pasado, eso es tan sólo un accidente insignificante de la vida- **

Aome tomó a su esposo del mentón y plantó un fugaz beso en los labios **-¿puedo pedir que las corran del palacio inmediatamente?-**

**-Puedes mandarlas a la próxima guerra si se te antoja- **sonrió el rey. Bendita fuera su esposa. Bendita su Aome preciosa. Nop, definitivamente él no las conocía; el ya no conocía, ni determinaba a ninguna mujer que no fuera aquella quien lo amó mucho antes de estar casados. Que lo amó mucho antes de que él se enamorara de ella. Ninguna de las piojosas que estaban escritas en el pergamino llegaba a los talones de la pelinegra quien dormía todos los días en su cama.

Cuenta la historia que el reino no tuvo mejor época que cuando un herrero analfabeta y su muda esposa subieron al trono.

…..

**FIN.**

**Nota:** A todos, muchísimas gracias por leer. Muchas gracias por hacerme merecedora de su tiempo y confío haberles hecho pasar un agradable rato. Espero encontrarlos en otra ocasión. Bendiciones y más bendiciones.


End file.
